The Phoenix
by Astraica
Summary: Little reborn Yori has grown up and worked hard for her goal of working for ENCOM. Her journey will take her through many rough periods with meeting Tron, taking on Edward Dillinger as he tries to take over the ENCOM company, and fighting a mysterious hacker group that causes more problems than the ENCOM team knows how to deal with!
1. ENCOM

_A/N: Hi! This story will take place after the Yori's Story "chapter" Dreams and Connections. It's not a part of the collection, but I would like to continue it from this point in various ways! The name of Yori reborn will be Astraica, the name I use for most of my characters. I just can't seem to think of a better one! Forgive me! Ok! So! Without further ado, please enjoy!_

YyYyYy

"ENCOM..." A young woman breathed, staring up at the gleaming tower as the morning sun cast its radiance upon the glass. A smile on her lips, she gripped her bag strap tighter. Today was it. Today was the day that she was finally going to fulfil her dream and step into ENCOM, THE number one computer company in the World, as an official employee!

She'd worked hard for this moment… Four years as an A student in computer technology and security training, the sleepless nights running over networks and code, and providing her absolute best in everything she did. Sure, there were some who found various tasks easier than she, but that just made her rise to the challenge with all the more vigour, and she had succeeded!

Breathing in she headed towards the building doors with a smile and determination. The head of IT was waiting there for her. "Good morning!" He held out his hand. Masking her excitement, she took it and he shook her hand firmly.

"Great to have you with us! Alan should be by soon, he likes meeting all of the IT before they start." He laughed as he turned and headed in the direction of the IT room. "Don't let that gleam in his eye get to you either! He has a lot of pride for his security program Tron, likes to see everyone who'll be "working alongside him."" Chuckling he turned left and opened a door. "Weird way to address a program, I know." He shrugged. "But here, they mean a lot to us, you'll hear that terminology often."

He nodded towards the room as he held the door open in front of her. She took that as her cue to head on in. What a gentleman. She thought as she passed him and stepped into the room.

Looking around, her eyes widened in awe, a vast amount of networks filled the entire room! She had, had an idea of what she would be working with, but nothing could've prepared her for the sight before her! There -is- a reason ENCOM is known as the best computer company in the world…

"I see you've found your way around alright." A warm baritone voice sounded from behind her.

I know that voice! It had been on the news when Kevin Flynn disappeared, it was the voice of the ENCOM company! Whirling around revealed Alan, standing in the doorway just a few feet from her, a smirk upon his lips.

Her eyes grew wide with shock. "Sir!" She exclaimed as she walked towards him, recomposing herself with every step. She nearly shook her head. She was told she would meet him… But she supposed she didn't really think she would, or at least not this soon. "It's an honour! I…"

He raised a hand and shook his head while smiling. "Just call me Alan. So…" He smirked and tucked his hands into his pockets as he entered the room. "You're the new IT employee, Astraica…" He gave a knowing chuckle, eyes sparkling, as he held out a hand to her.

"Yes s-. Alan." She caught herself as she took his hand. This is going to take some getting used to. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been looking forward to working for ENCOM for quite a while now."

His grip was surprisingly strong yet gentle as he shook her hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to have you with us." Releasing her hand, he breathed in, a smile spreading across his lips, eyes sparkling with mischief and pride. "You're going to have fun working alongside our security program, Tron. He's the best to have ever been written, most of the IT crew complain about him making their lives boring."

As he chuckled, she knew that this was going to be both a challenge and interesting, without a doubt, this was the place she wanted to be.

YyYyYy

As they walked, they talked. They were on their way to her new work station, a cubicle among many also filled with programmers and IT workers.

"So." Alan tilted his head slightly to look at her, a smile still present on his face. "What brought you to, ENCOM?" He paused for effect. He knew this business was top in technology in many areas, however, he wanted to hear it from her first.

Astraica smiled easily back and looked up at him, then started speaking, turning her head slowly away once she reached the middle, becoming lost in thought. "I guess it started when I was a little girl. At first I wanted to be a designer, and art is still a passion of mine, but after my Father read from Flynn's book The Digital Frontier, I became captured! It was as though Programs leapt to life for me with Flynn's ideas! It all seemed… Right, somehow, like it was a part of me… And, I understood! I understood every word! I cherished that book, and kept it with me at all times. I still have it." She laughs gently. "At home. But ever since then, I wanted to know more and more of computers and the computer world. That lead me to programming, and the hope, to work for ENCOM drove me forward as I wrote every line! I wanted to work alongside the famed Alan Bradley!" She blushed a bit at her praise of him. "I wanted to work for the company that brought it all together, the BEST in all the world! The place where Flynn worked!" She shook her head and closed her eyes with a smile. Opening them once more, she spoke. "I suppose it was a dream I've had my whole life, I just didn't realize it… I felt, drawn here."

She looks up at him now, and he holds a slightly surprised look upon his face, to which he chuckles a moment and clasps a hand onto her shoulder. "You'll fit in here better than I thought you would. To be honest, I thought your prowess was due to a more material reason." His eyes were warm now, and a bit distant, as though he were remembering something, something from the past. He shook his head as though to rid it of such thoughts, and opened the door now before them.

"Ah Trevon! I see you're harassing the programmers again." Alan chuckled as he walked up to a man about his height with similar features, though much younger, in fact, to Astraica, he looked **just** like Alan did in his youth… With the same brown hair and eyes, the same cut of hair even… And clasped his hand upon his left shoulder. She marvelled at him, an attraction welling within her.

"Only so that they can attempt a better percentage then last time at beating Tron to every bug in the system." Trevon's eyes lit as Alan's hand fell heavily upon his shoulder. He took it easily, not moving a millimetre. Astraica marvelled again at his strength.

Alan laughed and turned behind him. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." Swiping the hand that had been resting upon Trevon's shoulder out, he gestured to Astraica.

Astraica just stared as their eyes met, she thought she saw a glimmer of teasing in Trevon's eyes as he stared at her, a smile upon his lips, which turned into a laugh as Astra spoke first. "Are you related to Alan?" She said numbly.

Alan looked a bit shocked, again, at her comment, and then chuckled before he gave her, her answer. "He is. He's my nephew. Trevon, stop that and greet the girl properly." He glared at his nephew.

Trevon's laugh died down as he walked up to Astra and bent down, arm along his middle as he reached for her hand with the other.

She let him take it in surprise, and he kissed it lightly before standing straight, a military pose. "Welcome to ENCOM! I'm Trevon Bradley, nephew of Alan-One, and the head of security." His eyes twinkled with teasing as he dared her to put together why then, he was teasing the programmers.

Alan coughed at the kiss, Trevon had never done that before, but he could tell, with the slight twist to Trevon's pose, that he meant it as a "did **that** suffice?" teasing back at him.

Astra smiled back at Trevon, a teasing lop to it as she put her hands upon her hips and looked straight at him now. His words having knocked her out of her stupor. She knew a challenge when she heard one, and she **loved** challenges! "Astraica Devinlight. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She nodded politely at him. "So, what are you doing harassing the programmers if you're security?" Her eyes twinkled.

Trevon's smile widened and his attention now focused upon her. "Oh, you know how **boring** my job can be." He wasn't about to tell her the real reason. He was going to keep that under wraps.

Astra's smile turned a mite grin-like and she sashayed up to him, poked him right on the centre of his chest, and looked up at him with a tilted head. "And what, do you know about programming? Or, the dangers in the System?" This was a challenge of her own, to match her own way of thinking. Since her childhood, she thought of Programs as people. Though she never usually let on, having been laughed at by her programmer father when she told him.

Trevon actually had a flash of surprise gleam across his eyes, but he didn't let on in any other way as he leaned over and spoke in a near whisper to her. "And what do **you** know of them?"

She smiled then, removed her hand, and stood up straight. "Enough." Her eyes gleamed in challenge.

It was then that Alan coughed and moved up to them, clasping Trevon's right shoulder. "Now that you two are acquainted, I would like to show the young lady around. Don't bug the programmers too much Trevon." He pointedly stared at him with a smile.

Trevon took that as his que to leave and nodded. "I'll do my best." He teased and nodded to Astra. "Nice to meet you." He grinned.

"Likewise." Astra placed her hands upon her hips again and grinned right back at him.

Alan laughed. "You'd better be careful Trevon. She's going to cause you trouble!"

Trevon laughed as well and shook his head, intense eyes boring into hers. "We'll see." And with that, he walked past her and towards his station downstairs.

Astra watched him leave, then huffed when he was gone, finally laughing and turning to Alan. "If **he's** around I won't know much boredom at all!" She beamed up at him.

Alan chuckled and shook his head. "You haven't met **Tron** yet!" He smiled with a mischievous gleam in his eye and turned. "You'll meet him once you start trying to solve System bugs before he does!" He had a laugh in his voice as he walked through a lane between a row of cubicles. "This is where you will be stationed. It's not much, but I started out in one almost exactly like it when I first started. The technology has updated since then." He joked with her.

Astra smiled and nodded. "It's perfect." She placed her right hand on the top of the cubicle beside her and gently ran it over it's thin, 2 inch thick, top.

Alan smiled. She'll fit in here better than I thought! I'll have to tell Lora, she'll be pleased. He thought as he watched Astra get acquainted with her new workspace.

"If you need any help just let me or the programmers around you know. They're quick to help and ready to give advice." Alan smiled warmly at her.

She turned to him then, now almost seated in the small swivel chair in front of a new-looking flatscreen monitor. They really go all out to maintain the System… She thought before speaking. "Thank you. I'm sure I can find my way around." She smiled warmly back at him. "And." She reached out to touch his sleeve, she wasn't sure if she could, but when her hand landed on him and he didn't flinch, she relaxed. "Thank you, so much, for being here and showing me around. I know my choice was right now."

"As was mine." He nodded as she released his arm and he left her to her own devices.

"So! You're the new meat around here?" A high baritone sounded from beside her.

She looked over, surprised to see a younger man with curly red hair grinning at her, head upon crossed arms, leaning on the walls of their cubicles. "I guess I am." She laughed once, and smiled back at him.

"You're gonna have fun meeting Tron." He grinned at her and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh? I keep hearing that." She smiled teasingly back at him. "Do all of you follow Flynn's writings? The way you talk about Programs…" She trailed off, letting him get the hint to her question. Again, a test. She hoped they felt the same way she did about them.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess, kind of? We've kind of… Evolved, with experience, over the years." He said carefully, not quite meeting her gaze. "I'm Riven." He reached over his hand.

She took it and shook. "Astraica. But you can call me Astra."

"Ahhh. The Guardian?" He quirked a brow.

"How did you know about that?" She laughed.

"We know a bit about those with the **best** scores in the universities across the country!" He said, but before he could say anything, another voice piped up beside him, a lower female voice revealed an older woman with short, asymmetrical black hair.

"You mean **you** know!" She didn't laugh, but it was seen in her look. "He makes it his business to see who "might be on the list of candidates for ENCOM"." She shook her head and gave him a noogie.

"Hey! It's good research!" He called back, he didn't sound happy.

"Sure, we're already enough of geeks to begin with. You make us look bad!" She again didn't sound more than monotone, but there was a gleam of mirth in her eyes. She looked at Astra then. "I'm Devon. Call me Dev. Nice to meet you." She nodded since there was so much space between them.

Astra smiled and nodded. "Likewise." I seem to be saying that a lot today… She thought wryly.

"Ok, I've got to get back to work. And so should you." Dev looked pointedly at Riven.

"Alright." Riven said sadly, rolling his eyes, and sitting back down.

Astra took that as her cue to start up her work on familiarizing herself with the System. She immediately understood the code and set to testing her knowledge with various small tasks. Today was for training. She knew she had to know the System inside and out before she could work.


	2. Teasing the Security Team

Astra's next two weeks went by relatively smoothly. She trained, worked with the System, asked questions, some of which she was excited about, like how the System, the Grid, had an environment pack! She realized quickly the games that were connected to it, were the games that Flynn himself had wrote way back before ENCOM was run by him! And a few others that were decidedly new. Everything within ENCOM seemed connected to it, all of the games, various features and products that required Programs to run, like robot dogs for instance. She giggled at that one. They were cute! But it was once she had completed her training, that the **real** fun began!

"Ok… Let's see where you're coming from…" Astra almost whispered as her fingers flew across the keys. She had just noticed a bug in the system… As a matter of fact, it appeared to be many causing one big problem, and was trying to locate it.

Quickly, she located it and started to work on the problem, her typing speed starting to exceed her fastest rate! It was then, that she noticed… "Someone's already on it!" She looked surprised, then happy. She wasn't the only one who saw this! I wonder if it's that Program… Tron. She wondered as she worked in a competition against them. This was exhilarating for her! A real challenge! She had the most fun when she could test her skills! So, she started to type faster, a grin upon her lips as her fingers few faster than ever before across the keys.

It wasn't long before the bug was eliminated before she could really do too much on the issue and she leaned back, a frustrated smile upon her face as she stared at the screen. A little window was up showing all who were on the problem… The top flashing in bright blue. **Tron.**

She had only got 35.4% of the issue fixed before him and his team of Programs had eliminated the problem, Tron having done the most work. She shook her head and laughed. "Well, I guess I'll have fun beating you in the future mister." She said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh?" A warm baritone sounded from behind her. "And what would you do if you beat him?"

Astra wheeled around shocked! Leaning against her cubicle opening was Trevon! All cocky, teasing smirk and all. He looked perfect, even his hair! He must've walked up… But how would he know when there was a System issue? She wondered. Must be coincidence. She stared at him for a beat and then spoke, a teasing smirk of her own upon her lips. "Probably throw a party." She teased him, just goading him on to ask to be invited… She wasn't sure if she would say yes to that, a thought that made her smile brighter.

Trevon's grin widened and he leaned in. "A shame he couldn't join a User party." He teased her.

Her eyes glazed over at that, the words resounding within her mind, as though a part of a memory… She shook her head and looked at him confused. "User?"

Trevon caught that look and looked at her quizzically himself for a beat before his grin returned full force. "It's a nickname I have for the people who work here."

Astra looked even more confused at that, then laughed. "It's cute. I guess it makes sense, that's what we're labelled as within the system." She shook her head, an uneasy feeling overcoming her. "I'm not sure how I feel about being called one though."

"What would you like to be called then?" He asked, a bit curious.

"Astra. All of my friends call me that." She smiled. It was an invitation, but she was a friendly, open person. Plus… He was fun to converse with.

Trevon's eyes softened and he nodded, standing up a bit. "Astra it is then." He stood up fully then, and walked into her cubicle, studying her screen. She looked a bit miffed at that and her eyes turned to the little window showing everyone's progress on the previous system error that had come up.

"Hmmm. You did well. But no-where near good enough to beat Tron." He grinned at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. "I will soon! That was just my first time! You should see how quickly I improve!" She teased back at him. Inwardly, she wondered why he had such a fascination with Alan's Program… Maybe it's because he was written by his Uncle. She thought.

He just stood up and laughed good-naturedly. "You do? Well! I bet he'll look forward to the challenge then!" His eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

Astra was taken aback instantly by that smile, the glow in his eyes capturing her like never before. I know that smile… She thought deep within her soul. Yet it was a thought she barely heard over her own heart, which seemed to race a mile a minute. She was instantly attracted to this man. As if she wasn't before, but her initial shock of his likeness to Alan had taken over before. Now she could truly appreciate him, and, he was absolutely radiant when he smiled.

Trevon's smile faltered as she stared at him. He stood straighter and crossed his own arms. A defensive gesture.

That kicked Astra out of her admiration of him and she blushed. "So will I!" She retorted with a cheeky smile, though it was a bit awkward. She didn't mean to offend him. I must've looked like a fool staring at him like that! She worried.

"Good." He said simply and turned to leave. "I'll have to watch your progress." He said with a bit of mirth in his voice, though, he didn't seem to have the same energy as before.

YyYyYy

From then on Astra worked harder and harder to beat Tron to the punch, but every time, she failed and Trevon would show up right after to tease her! It became a game and they both became more lighthearted in their conversation. The whole office of cubicles became involved, exchanging bets every time they would hear "NOT AGAIN!" Coming from the lone cubicle that contained Astra. Chuckles would resound and she would just stare dumbfounded and frustrated at times, other times threateningly at her screen just as Trevon would walk up to her, a grin always upon his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone believed Trevon just liked teasing the new recruit, he did do that often to the newbies, but as time wore on, he seemed to tease the whole of the office less and Astra more. Still, they thought the same. They seemed to have a good teasing dynamic.

One particular day lead to a particularly interesting encounter.

Light fell on a pale figure from the screen in front of her as the sound of typing filled the room. Brushing back a strand of long blond hair, she reached over, grabbing a water bottle from beside her. Sipping the last of the lukewarm liquid, she placed it back in its spot, never taking her eyes from the screen.

"It's been quiet today… Not many errors or bugs… Alan's Program is good…" She had to admit distractedly as her eyes scanned the information before her. "A little too good, he's always beating me to the latest big system problem. Well, mister… Not **this** time!"

No sooner than she had finished that thought, than her eyes caught a string of errors coming from sector 7. "Something's awfully adamant about taking this sector down… Let's see what you are, and fix this." She said quietly as her eyes narrowed in concentration and she got to work.

The information that flashed before her showed the area to be extremely buggy, code was becoming corrupt at an accelerated rate. This sort of thing didn't happen often. Heart pounding, she raced the clock to fix the issue. She had a feeling Alan's Program, Tron, would be on this particular system error, and she was bound and determined to make this day be the day that she **finally** beat him to the punch!

A short time later, the errors were gone halfway through her work. A frustrated growl sounded from deep in her throat as she pulled up a window showing the Programs who had been on the issue.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! AGAIN?!" Erupted from Astra as she sat up straight in her seat, startling several of the people who worked in her area. Snickers could be heard in the background along with "Every time..." and bets being passed around.

All of which were ignored by the enraged woman now scowling at her computer screen, which was currently showing the list of Programs that had fixed the issue she had been working so hard to fix before them, Tron being at the top of said list. "Just you **wait** mister!" She growls as she leans back in her chair, crossing her arms stubbornly. "**One** of these days I'm going to beat you!"

Her fingers hurt, though she refused to let on, she had really tried hard this time, and was pretty sure she had exceeded her maximum typing speed in doing so. Getting up, she decided a coffee and cinnamon bun were in order.

Still furious, Astraica headed for the break room while thinking up a list of ways to stop that Program from getting to the problem areas in the system before she did. I **swear** he did that just to spite me! She thought as she entered the room.

Happy to see some cinnamon buns still left, she grabbed one up, and made her way to the coffee machine. No sooner than she had punched in the number for a French vanilla cappuccino, than she hears a familiar voice from behind her. Unregistered to her, to the side, someone chokes on their coffee and quickly high-tails it out of the room, all while barely containing their chuckling.

"That Tron Program is really something else, isn't he?" Trevon said as he walked up to the popcorn bowl on the counter and leaned against it, popping a few kernels into his mouth, his eyes shining, that silly grin upon his lips, as always.

Turning around to make a retort, Astra huffs and rolls her eyes while growling deep in her throat, a frown tugging at her lips, though not quite reaching her eyes.

"He most certainly **is**! Something I'm going to either block out, or send to the moon!" She pauses. "Do you **always** have to show up when he bests me?" Her frown turning to a half smile while she reaches for her now poured coffee. She was teasing him. They both knew she enjoys their little teasing matches.

"And I'll never understand why you refer to Alan as "Alan-1"." She laughs lightly while gripping the cup. Though something pulled at the back of her mind each time he said it… It was so strange.

Sucking back a breath in pain, she quickly drops the cup as her already sore fingers burn from the extreme temperature of the water used to make her beverage.

Trevon was like lightning as he moved gracefully to grab the cup before it hit the ground! Astra's eyes widened in surprise at his speed and reflexes as her mouth dropped into an "O" in awe! She'd never seen him in motion before! Man he's fast! She thought. She couldn't help but blush, her attraction for him hitting her full-force. Is he always this impressive? She mentally berated herself and told herself that he wasn't "impressive" or "cute"...

Wait... Cute? Since when did... Oooo! That Tron! He's really messed up my thought patterns with being so... So... Frustrating! She thought as her cheeks flushed a bit brighter and her eyes left her coffee cup to meet his. She really didn't want to admit to herself that she liked him! Somehow, she couldn't manage to show her frustration over Trevon's kind words and impressive feat just then, she just hoped that her expression didn't reveal that first bit of information... A quiet, "Thank you." left her lips as she continued tell herself that he wasn't "cute" and being inherently frustrated about it.

Something about a man who can move always got her. He definitely seemed the best chosen for his job!

She watched him as he put the cup onto the counter where it could cool without harming anyone. She blinked. How can he stand that heat? She thought and looked up at him as he leaned back against the counter, completely missing her look and spoke. "Careful. Don't want to burn your digits. The system counts on them, even if Tron beats you to the punch half the time." He grinned, a laugh in his voice. "And it amuses me, to see a User trying so hard to best a computer Program. I thought they were written to make your life and your job easier. As for Alan-1, well, it's a childhood nickname." He smiled and went back to the popcorn, popping some into his mouth.

Astra had collected herself by then and nodded. "Neat." She smiled at him.

He looked at her incredulously and then laughed. "No teasing comeback? You must have a virus!" He teased.

Astra huffed and placed both hands upon her hips at that! "I just happened to think it was cute!" She blushed redder. "Besides, even you have to have some **cute** things about you." She teased as a teasing smirk appeared upon her lips and she poked his chest right in the middle.

He leaned in with a grin and almost whispered. "Cute?"

Astra blushed harder and removed her finger, nodding, then, leaning in conspiratorially and whispered back. "Cute."

He laughed and stood straight. "I've been called many things. **Cute**, isn't one of them!"

Astra stood as well and smiled, a hand upon her hip. "Well you are. So deal with it." She teased him.

"So tell me, what was your fix going to be? I'm curious." Trevon said as he leaned back against the counter and popped some kernels into his mouth.

Her eyes followed him as he went to the popcorn and popped some into his mouth. Her stomach rumbled lightly, she decided it was time for her to have something herself.

Leaning against the counter behind her herself, she takes the time to think as she pulls off a section of the cinnamon bun. Promptly she places it within her mouth and chews thoughtfully, licking her fingers clean after she swallows.

Trevon's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit at the gesture as he coughs into his hand. He'd never seen someone do that before. It made him… Uncomfortable, yet aroused for some reason. She probably doesn't realize it. He thought, she seemed a lot more innocent than most of the Users at ENCOM.

"Well..." She starts as she distractedly pulls off another piece of her cinnamon bun and stares off into the space in front of her. "I was currently working on fixing the area of damage." She pauses to look down at her torn piece of bun.

"After I had assessed what had been done to the sector, I was worried about any Programs that might have been affected and the general functions of that sector shutting down..." She looks up at him and points with her pastry-filled hand towards him.

"The first step was to block off the sector from the others so that they wouldn't become corrupt. Then I was to locate the problem, isolate it, and delete it while fixing the corrupt sector and Programs. Luckily there were no Programs that had become corrupt. I was just about to get to deleting the source of the problem when... It suddenly vanished." She finished while looking down and popping the pastry into her mouth.

Trevon's eyes watched her as she ate, a light blush of his own upon his cheeks. He looked away and went to get a coffee of his own. He nodded once he had returned to his spot by the popcorn. "You did well."

Astra swallowed as he went to get a coffee, and whether it was due to her already flustered state, or her attention being so focused on him already, she found her eyes following him. She really enjoyed watching him move… One had to appreciate what his job did to develop one's movements. She always thought his moves were graceful before, but now that she watched him, they were poetic! Every move he made seemed to have an effect on her!

This is really too much! First, he comes in here, gloating about Alan's Program, and now I'm suddenly finding myself attract… Wait, no. Stop. Do NOT go there or there is NO returning from it. She berated herself as she fought hard to control her blush, and therefore, her dignity. I am NOT going to sit here and ogle Trevon! He's the chairman's Nephew for crying out loud!

All too late, she caught herself staring and suddenly he was smiling at her.

He grinned and looked back at her again, taking a careful sip. "I'm sure someday you'll complete 75% of your solution before Tron beats you to it." He teased.

Determined, she stood straighter, defiantly pushing aside her feelings and thoughts towards this man and face him as though it were any other day. It worked… Until she heard his comment.

"Why you!" Mildly insulted, her mouth forms an "o" shape in mock outrage as she brought a hand up to swat him on the arm, a smile upon her lips the whole time as her eyes locked with his in challenge. Eyes sparkling, she grabbed up her coffee and crossed her arms as she rose her cup to her lips, smile intact. "I'll have you know that one day I **am** going to beat him." She said almost sweetly, as she rocks slightly from side to side a few times before taking a sip from her cup.

Trevon didn't flinch at the hit, in fact, he was impressed she had the courage to do it. He merely smiled, he liked her, it's the only reason he let her get away with it. It reminded him of a time long ago… He shook the thought off inwardly and leaned in with a smirk. "We'll have to see about that." His eyes practically sparkled. "There are always system errors to fix." He chuckled and stood straighter.

Astra lowered her cup and shook her head. "Oh I will! You can count on it!"

You can always count on me. Ran through Trevon's mind and his eyes went wide and pupils small. He blinked and smiled, though it had lost its energy.

Just then, an alarm sounded from within the break room! All break rooms were installed with them for when errors occurred within the System so that everyone could get on board to fix them.

Trevon nearly jumped from his spot. "Looks like we'll find out sooner rather than later. I have to go, Alan-1 is probably looking for me. Let me know how you do this time!" He grinned and left his coffee on the counter.

Astra nodded with a grin of her own as she rushed out of the room, lidded coffee still in hand.

Trevon nearly laughed, giving her the head start as he walked quickly from the room. Once he was down the hallway he started at a run himself.

YyYyYy

On the Grid Tron walked up to the Programs in charge of locating System errors within his tower - Tron Tower, and barked. "Status report!"

A Program with short pink hair responded. "Gridbug resurgence in the same sector sir. There seems to be a nest in the Outlands not too far from that entrance!"

"Send a lightjet squadron to bomb it. I'll handle the rest with my squad." Tron said as he calmly started to walk over to the exit of Tron Tower.

The Program looked startled, even worried. "Sir, I would advise more urgency. These are **Gridbugs** we're talking about. A lot of damage can be and is being done in micros!"

Tron looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "I'm going to let the Users get to 75%."


	3. Infinitas

After that Astra never reached more than 70%, but she was happy with how hard she worked. Though her frustration still grew.

She had been working there for about three months by the time something really unusual happened. Everything before that were meetings with the team and Alan and Sam Flynn, meeting him had been interesting! Astra loved his mischievous nature though most of it was put toward pulling the odd prank on the IT team or ENCOM security. She gave him ideas for them from time-to-time. He took to those heartily! And, daring, every now and again Trevon and her would join in on them. Meeting Quorra was interesting as well. She was so sweet and seemed new to everything! Though she didn't know why. She could tell the young woman was doing her best to mask it however. Astra thought maybe since she didn't have any knowledge on programming, she didn't understand much of ENCOM's mechanics.

Other than the meetings and odd prank and visit from Trevon, there wasn't much else going on. She had invited Riven and Dev for a trip to the local club for some dancing, but neither wanted to come. She was a bit put out by that, but she understood. She went with her one other acquaintance in the city, having just moved here before applying to ENCOM, and had a lot of fun! Her friend found a date halfway through however and she left with him before Astra was ready to leave.

When she told Trevon about it and how she stayed a few hours later and went home alone, he berated her! It was obvious he cared, and her eyes softened as he yelled at her. But she was **really** surprised when he offered to go with her the next time! Saying she needed the protection. She shook her head and smiled and accepted. He seemed to calm after that.

But this day… Trevon appeared from behind her magically, like always, and looked at her screen over her shoulder. He was curious, as was she, over the most recent system error. It wasn't like a normal bug, yet it wasn't a virus either… Though that thought only came when Astra delved further into it, it seemed she was the only one to have spotted something off about the situation… Other than Tron… But he wasn't online at the moment. She wondered about that.

"What're you doing?" Trevon asked, his hot breath upon her neck as he leaned in closer.

She suppressed a shudder and kept working, a light blush upon her cheeks, but that was all, she was far too engrossed in this error. "Locating exactly where this error came from… It didn't spring up from the Grid. I **know** that. I… Look! It's happening again, from the same section… Let me locate it…" She trailed off as her hands flew across the keys.

"There! Wait a minute… This error, it's not an error at all! It's masked as one! I think we're being hacked!" Astra locked eyes with Trevon in fear just as the lights went out!

Astra squeaked in surprise and nearly jumped out of her seat, if it wasn't for Trevon's hand heavy upon her shoulder. "Everyone! Remain calm!" Trevon called out authoritatively as screams and shouts died down.

Then, the lights came on, on all of the computers only and Astra typed away. Searching…

"What's the status of the Grid?!" Trevon seemed scared though it barely showed. Astra only knew because of an odd feeling that came from the tone of his voice.

"Online and undamaged!" Astra said, followed by. "Backup generators are all online and running!" From Dev, and. "It looks like the power for the whole block has been taken out!" from Riven.

"Damnit!" Trevon said and stood, turning to leave quickly. "I have to go! Do your best to isolate that breach!"

Astra could only nod determinedly and set to work on her computer.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sam Flynn came barging in with Alan close on his heels. Alan had some words with Trevon that no-one could overhear, and nodded as Trevon ran out of the room, flashlight in hand.

Astra stood and answered. "We've been hacked! Along with the city's grid! Our entire block has been blocked from power! I'm isolating the breach now!" She said as she got back to work.

"Who discovered the breach?" Alan said calmly as he walked over.

"Astra did! The Guardian's at work!" Riven winked.

Dev rolled her eyes.

"**You** did?" Alan asked Astra as he stood from behind her.

"Yeah." She said half-heartedly as her focus was on isolating the breach. "Trevon was with me when I did it. It was just before the lights went out... There!" She said happily. "I've isolated the breach! Closing it now!" It didn't take her long to find out, there was another with equal or better skills than her on the other side… "It… It's not closing! Every attempt I make is being thwarted!"

Dev's voice rang clear as more murmurs and worried gasps and sounds came from the other programmers. "There's something coming through the breach! Wait. Make that many things! The Grid is under attack!"

Alan stood and looked at Sam. They exchanged a nod and turned to leave. "We'll help the best way we can. Keep up the work! We need you!" Alan said as they left.

Astra could only nod. And then, she noticed it. "They're Programs…" She all but whispered. Then shouted. "They're Programs! Not errors! Guys! They're invading the System with Programs!" She got back to work, hearing a very few worried words, as though they knew something she didn't. But she herself was scared for these Programs. "Guys! Please don't just take them out! Isolate them!"

She heard a few words of approval and Dev popped her head up from her cubicle. "You're more concerned about them, aren't you?" She was one of those who gave a "yes".

Astra looked up at her and nodded. "**All** of the Programs, on both sides, yes. Though the System needs to be saved, it can take more of a hit then them." She said to her with determination and heart.

Dev smiled and nodded and got back to work.

The sound of furious typing filled the area from beneath countless fingers as they flew across various keyboards in an attempt to block out, and save the system from the onslaught happening within. People were rushing about, servers checked, equipment shut down...

It was chaos.

Astra had never felt more alive.

As the flurry of activity rushed about her, she focused on her skills for isolating invading Programs and putting up firewalls, but it wasn't enough. Through the turmoil, she heard the head of the department's voice ring loud and clear, a command, a beacon in the whirlwind of activity and noise.

"I need every server up and running and everything else, DOWN! Take us offline to the world! Make sure NOTHING can get in! I don't care what it takes!" The young woman, about 30 in age, shouted over the din. She had reddish medium length hair put into a tight bun a the nape of her neck and a strong build. She was the one that ran the department, though Alan and Sam claimed to do that too. This was the first Astra had seen her in action.

That was when Astra got an idea. "Mrs. Hawthorne! Servers 10 and 11 aren't being used! If I can re-rout their power to the other servers, we could get an advantage with the power boost!"

"Then do it! Go!" Mrs. Hawthorne shouted back and pointed for the door.

Astra nodded and got up from her terminal and ran down the hallway to the stairwell which took her up to the main server room. The one she had seen when she entered had been for the new System being developed, these ones, held the Grid, Sam's special project, and, it seemed, all of ENCOM's.

She rushed there and found the servers, only to hear a few others failing! She quickly pulled a few plugs, flipped a few switches, and re-routed power from Server 10 to Servers 1 and 3, then from Server 11 to Servers 2 and 4. "There." She said, wiping her brow. "That should do it." She smiled and rushed downstairs.

As she did, a thought occurred to her. How was Tron doing? Would he survive this attack? Her heart skipped a beat. His presence was just as much with her as was Trevon. She would be devastated if he were to be… She stopped herself from thinking it.

Hurrying back to her terminal, she soon found the attack was centred on Sector 1! Her eyes widened and shouted. "I'm putting up a firewall around Sector one!" Her specialty, what earned her the title Guardian in University. Her eyes narrowed and she took that extra diverted power and put it right up around Tron Tower! Though she wouldn't have known unless she were in the Grid. That was where the attack was headed. "Firewall up!" She said and a few sounds of relief filtered through the room.

"Good job newbie! But we're not out of this yet!" Mrs. Hawthorne said as she directed more orders to the others.

Astra was focused on keeping that firewall up and closing the breach to the System, but she wasn't alone! More people worked with her this time! They helped her with closing that breach, and around them, the sound of their computers straining against the onslaught rang in their ears.

It was then that Servers 8 and 9 went down and the System began to lag! All that had been in there were a few unfinished games and, unknown to her, unfinished buildings, but it made her heart stop all the same.

Through the haze she heard herself shout. "Servers 8 and 9 are down!"

Riven gave a low growl and Dev swore. Mrs. Hawthorne didn't take it delicately either. "Everyone! I want you ON THAT BREACH! NOW!" She shouted and the team worked harder than before!

This is not good. Astra thought as she worked hard to maintain the firewall that was slowly fading despite her efforts and on the breach, but her attention was more on the breach than anything at this point.

Come on… We just need a little more time. I wonder what could be going on in there… Her mind drifted as she briefly recalled her favourite book: Flynn's - The Digital Frontier: Mapping the Other Universe. She wondered what it must really look like on the other side of the screen, her mind thought up various different scenarios and images as she worked, somehow… She found herself feeling more and more attached to this particular system and the Programs within it… But the firewall's constant deteriorating kept her from thinking too far into that.

Just as she thought her wall would collapse and the system itself slowed to an unbearable crawl, the servers jumped to life and loud cheers could be heard from behind her. Her wall had been stabilized, for the time being, as energy rushed through the system.

"We've successfully breached the city's power grid and re-routed power from four consecutive blocks around us. No main facilities have been compromised." Riven reported to Mrs. Hawthorne. A feeling of anxious victory filled the air. They weren't out of the water yet…

"Good work Riven! Now, I thought I said to focus on that breach! Get to it!" Mrs. Hawthorne barked.

Riven looked pleased at first and then whipped and quickly got to work, Dev snickering at him as he sunk back into his cubicle. "Don't take it too hard Riven. Mrs. Hawthorne's just harsh."

"Don't think I know that?" He grumbled back.

Astra decided to pipe in. "The Grid would be a goner if it wasn't for that extra power."

He seemed to brighten at that because she heard a muffled. "Thanks." A beat after.

The burst of power they received wasn't enough to sustain Astra's wall forever, and it wasn't enough to heal the damage already done by the constant barrage from the invading Programs. Though she fought with all she had to keep it up, within minutes, it came down.

A dismayed expression overcame her features as she stared at her screen for a moment, fingers positioned above her keyboard. "No…." She whispered, hoping beyond all hope that it had given them just enough time to fight off this invasion.

Quickly, she snapped-to and got back to work. If her wall was down, she was going to find another way to help out. Eyes narrowed with determination she stood up. One more person helping with the breach wasn't going to help the situation at this point in time, they already had enough people on that, what they needed were the dead servers back up and running. "Mrs. Hawthorne!" She called as she stood. "Permission to go get those down servers back online?"

The head of the department looked shocked at her, but nodded after a moment of thought. "That will take some of the lag off the System. We'll need you back here pronto when you're done!" She shouted.

Astra was running out the door again as the sound of furious typing, rushing about, talking and shouting fell away from her ears. She was determined to get the System back up and running!

Hastily, she made her way to the worst of the dead servers in the main server room. Smoke poured from the vents on the sides, scorch marks visible around the edges. The RAM is most definitely gone, the power supply likely fried… It will need to be replaced. She prayed there was nothing else wrong. Grabbing up a screwdriver from a cabinet beside her, she pulled the server out from its resting place and opened it up. Smoke filled her vision as she raised a hand to waft it away. This is a mess. She thought with a grimace as she analysed the damage.

The CPU had been fried too… It was clear when she removed it and saw burn marks on the bottom. But it wasn't the source of the smoke. To the left, the power supply was hot to-the-touch and black lined the vent in the back. It would take a bit more time to replace.

Somehow, the invasion on the Grid had taken up so much power, that it was literally draining the servers dry. She was just glad that nothing else had been damaged, and from where she stood, there seemed to be no smoke coming from the other server.

Thank goodness. She thought as she pulled out the parts she needed from another locked cabinet nearby and started replacing the damaged hardware.

She had just finished replacing the RAM when she was startled by a voice beside her. She hadn't expected anyone to notice her working on the servers with all of the attention being so focused within the System itself, so when she lifted her head from her work to see her boss standing beside her, she was more than a little surprised and appreciative. Things must be picking up a little within the System if she's here… She must have the same worries as I do.

"What's the status of the servers?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked in that stern voice of hers.

A frown etched upon Astra's mouth as her gaze returned to the server in front of her and she gestured over the damaged parts. "It's not as bad as it could have been. The RAM, CPU, and power supply are fried, but there is no damage to the motherboard or other hard to replace core components. However, the power supply was the hardest hit… It was almost as though the System was trying to pull more power than it should be capable of sustaining…" Her frown deepened, concerned, as she shook her head. "All of the activity going on within it is really taking a toll upon the servers."

She reached beside her to pick up the processor and power supply off the shelf and held them both up for Mrs. Hawthorn to see. "The other one doesn't look anywhere near as bad and I should be able to have it up and running in no time. I've already replaced the RAM in this one, it's the power supply that will be the hardest to replace… I feel a bit awkward asking this of my boss, but, would you like to help? With the two of us working together, we'll have these servers up in half the time."

Mrs. Hawthorne chose the power supply, and together they started to work on getting the parts installed.

"Thank the Users we got the power back when we did..." Astraica spoke as she worked. "If we hadn't, more would have went down, and that would have spelled disaster for the System." She paused. Users? I'm starting to sound like Trevon! Her eyes widened with surprise as she laughed quietly. Though there was a certain, rightness, to the sound of it, now that she said it. "I've been around Trevon far too much… I'm starting to sound like him!" She shook her head, eyes glittering. "He's always ready to gloat every time Tron beats me to a system issue." A fond smile spread across her lips at the thought before being replaced by a frown.

Mrs. Hawthorne only chuckled at that, distracted by her job fixing the Server.

Speaking of Tron… How is he? Astra wondered worriedly, her hands slowing in their work. I wonder how he's holding up against this onslaught. He can't be erased by now, he's too good… She nodded, firm in her belief. I would miss him dearly if he were to be… She stopped that line of thought right there.

The way he challenges me every time a new big system issue comes up, it's almost as though it's on purpose… Like he's testing me. She laughed inside her mind and a wry smile touched her lips as another thought occurred to her. Or he enjoys it! She resisted shaking her head for the second time, her smile turning genuine, warm, at the memories of being challenged by Alan's Program again and again.

The pleasant memories didn't last long however, as her thoughts took a different direction, and once more, a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. I never checked to see if he was even fighting alongside us… What **is** he doing within the system? With this many invading programs and issues, the servers going down… Her hands paused completely in their work as a worried frown pulled at her lips and she realized that she really was worried about Alan's Program. I hope he's alright…

Returning to her work, she spoke without lifting her gaze, her hands slow moving, yet sure, as she installed the processor. "Hey… When you get the chance, could you ask Alan if his Program, Tron, made it through this? I know it sounds weird but, I'd just like to know he's ok…"

Mrs. Hawthorne looked up at that with an incredulous look directed at Astra and opened her mouth to speak, but Astra beat her to it.

Realizing that she was sounding altogether far too sentimental over a Program, she was still unsure anyone here would share her beliefs, despite how they talked about Programs, she raises her chin a notch and her stance changes as she tries her best to cover it up. "To lose such a superior Security Program would be a great loss to the system. I've never seen any other that can match him."

And I wouldn't have anyone to challenge me like he does. Her mind added for her.

Mrs. Hawthorne only shook her head at that, a firm decision in her mind as she went back to work. "I'll ask him when we're out of this hell hole." She stated. "Now, let's focus on this!"

Looking up from her work, Astra nodded to her boss in gratitude, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Thank you." She was more grateful for the small request being accepted than she'd realized to be possible. Relief spread through her as her mind set at ease and she turned towards the servers again. Her boss was right. They needed to focus on the task in front of them. And it was nice to have something to take her mind off of the subject…

The CPU and power supply now firmly in place, they closed up the server and turned it on.

Smiling with satisfaction and hope, she turns to Mrs. Hawthorne. "This should help the System significantly… I only hope it's enough. There is still one left to go…" She said as her smile faded away and she returned her attention to the server in front of her.

Just as she pulled the second server from its place she heard the alarm go off! Her boss stood up in a flash and headed for the door. Once there she turned and pointed at Astra. "Get that server running and head back IMMEDIATELY!" And she was gone.

Astra wondered what that alarm meant! It couldn't be good, but she got to work and quickly had the Server back online in a matter of minutes. Standing, she rushed for the IT room which was in even more chaos than before! Above the din she thought she heard. "They've taken Tron Tower!" But she had no idea what that meant.

Sitting back at her cubicle, she heard a. "Good, you're back! Focus on your firewall again! WE NEED THAT UP AROUND SECTOR 1!" Mrs. Hawthorne barked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Astra shouted back as her fingers flew across her keyboard. The two servers being back up indeed made the System a lot faster! Her wall was back up in no time and the situation seemed to come to a standstill!

They fought for what seemed like hours against this invasion when, finally, above the din a chorus of "Breach closed!" sounded from the section, including Dev who had been working on the breach!

"Thank God!" Mrs. Hawthorne breathed in relief and then a stern look overcame her features once more and she pointed to them. "Get on quarantining those Programs! Make sure none is hurt or left! I want this System safe!" She barked. They listened.

It wasn't long before the attack died down, with the breach being closed. And soon the Grid was back to being the peaceful place it was before… But it needed a lot of work to fix the damage done… And… The Programs lost would be gone forever. That was how she thought… A reinstall just wouldn't be the same. But for the most part, those Programs really were lost. They were mostly old Programs Kevin Flynn himself had taken from ENCOM way back in the 80's and put on the Grid. Their backup files were likely long gone.

She shook her head, tears threatening to spill forth, as she surveyed what damage she could. It's worse than I thought... Her expression crumpled as her eyes scanned over the data on her screen. There was so much... Her heart panged with fear. I hope Tron made it. He better have or... She shook her head. I don't know what I'll do... Her tone was sorrowful within her mind.

It was then that a sad tone echoed over the room. "Damage report!"

Astra sat straighter and called to her boss. "About an eighth of the System." Her voice trailed as her eyes lingered upon Mrs. Hawthorne. She looked devastated… Though she hid it well. Rising from her chair, she walked over to her, hesitant to place a hand upon her should in comfort, but in the end, the fact that she looked like she needed a kind word won over. With a gentle and quiet voice, she spoke. "It's going to be alright." Nodding once, she released her hand from her boss's shoulder and continued. "We'll have the system restored in no time."

Somehow, it was in her eyes, that haunting look… As though someone dear to her had died, that shook Astra to the core. She understood… She thought about Tron, and what she would do without him around, and suddenly something more burst forth from her lips before she could even think on it. "I'm sure all of the important Programs to you are still there or backed up." Adding a little more quietly, she whispered as she turned away to return to her terminal. "I'm sure."

It wouldn't be until early in the morning the next day before someone found Astra, asleep at her desk. She saw that look in her boss's eyes, and whereas she probably would have done this anyway, that look only increased her incentive to stay. Working until the early hours of the morning, one problem after another popped up on her screen, tempting her to fix the next in line as she slowly ran repairs, when she promptly fell asleep in her chair, head resting upon her arms on her desk, pink coat strewn around her shoulders. Two windows were open upon her screen… One with a list of Programs who were salvaged within the system, her cursor hovering over a single name: TRON-JA-307020, and one containing the massive amount of repairs that she had done overnight. It was so infinitesimally small compared to the damage the system had taken… But at least, it was a start.

On the Grid, Tron Tower had been defaced. A large symbol decorated it along its middle facing every side. The name Infinitas left on Program's lips from the ones they had been fighting. _(For an image of the symbol check out Astraica's Deviantart profile!)_


	4. The Grid

Astra awoke the next morning to see Alan shaking her shoulder gently. "Hey, wake up sunshine." He smiled.

Astra made a grunt-like noise and sat up, rubbing her eyes free from sleep as she did so. "Is it morning?" She looked around to see the lights were back on.

"Not quite." He said. "But it's getting close. I… Heard what you did last night… And what you said. We've all made a decision. Come with me." He gestured as he walked towards the door.

Astra stood and followed him, confused and curious. Around her, it looked like everyone else had gone home.

They walked down the hallway to the elevator which took them to a floor somewhere near the basement… And then, to a hallway that seemed to end nowhere. She looked up at him confused, until he put his hand on the wall and suddenly a hand scanner appeared! He put his hand on it, and walked in. "Don't be scared." He chuckled.

She stepped in.

It wasn't a long ride down, but soon they emerged in a room that looked more like ENCOM's namesake! It was littered with technology and glowing bands of light! EL tape… She thought inwardly. Though she thought she might be wrong. Finally, they came to a door that lead to a much bigger room with a laser positioned along the left wall to the centre of the room… Where Trevon sat bleeding! He held cuts and gashes all over his arms, legs, chest, even face!

Astra rushed to him, her hands hovering over his wounds upon his arm and face as tears streamed down her cheeks. "What **happened** to you?!" She exclaimed with worry in her voice.

Trevon laughed, and then coughed. "And you said she wouldn't be worried." He looked up at Alan. Alan merely shrugged with a smirk of his own, hands in his pockets. "She needed to see you… Tron."

Astra immediately stopped her fussing at that, and slowly stood up, looking at Alan, then at… "Tron?" She all but whispered, wonder in her eyes.

Suddenly Tron worried about what she thought of him, a Program… Most Users didn't know-

Without warning, she hit him on the arm! "How could you **scare** me like that?!" She looked at him sternly, and then hugged him. "I was SO worried you were hurt or deleted or something! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Tron looked utterly shocked, and a soft grunt exited him at her quick gesture, he really wasn't prepared and his new cuts and scars hurt at her touch.

Alan merely laughed good-naturedly and shook his head as Tron looked at him for help. Alan simply raised his hands with a smile in a "I can't help you" gesture and leaned back.

Tron glared at him and tried to pry Astra off of him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the hug… Her hair smelled nice, familiar, and her presence was… Distracting. Or so he put it. He didn't get hugs often, and loved when he did, if he could admit it to himself, this was no different… But it did hurt because of his wounds, and, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Though, for some unknown reason, his hands lingered on her wrists.

Astra complied easily and wiped her tears. "We can deal with how you're Trevon later. What were you **doing** in there!?" She meant it as what he was actually doing, and he got that right quick.

"What? You didn't have time to check up on me?" His eyes glittered with mirth as he let go of her other wrist.

She huffed and put her hands firmly on her hips. "I was a bit busy! But it did cross my mind…" She looked to the side.

Tron chuckled and shook his head. "So I heard. Where did Alan-One find you anyway? Shouldn't you be home?"

Alan spoke up at that. "I found her asleep at her desk. With two windows up. I'll let you guess which ones they were." His eyes practically sparkled as he looked at Tron.

Tron shook his head with a smile. "One with repairs she's done, the other with who was on the team **inside** the Grid?"

Alan smirked and pointed at him. "Bingo."

Tron chuckled at that. "Well. Looks like you've been busy." He said kindly. "I need to get back. It's the best way for me to heal. We can show you around another time."

Astra only looked at him wide-eyed. "Show me around?" She said hopefully, looking to Alan for clarification.

Alan walked up to her and nodded. "Inside the Grid. Where Programs and Scripts live. I think you'll fit in wonderfully." He said as he put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Right now though. You **both** need some rest. Go home and come back in the afternoon, when you're **both** good and healed." Alan emphasized.

Tron chuckled and shook his head. "User's orders? Alright. But I'll be back as **soon** as I can." He urged.

Alan only nodded. "I know you by now. Alright. I'll show you how we digitize someone." He turned to the door which revealed an older woman with blonde hair a shade or two darker than Astra's, with bangs just past her eyebrows, glasses and a white coat with blue jeans and a pink top underneath. Her feet sported high-heel sneakers that looked rather stylish with the outfit. She had a kind smile as she walked up to them and wrapped her arm around Alan and gave him a quick kiss.

Astra just stood wide-eyed. "Lora Bradley! **The** Lora Bradley!" She was in awe! There was just something inside her that made her think this woman was nothing less than pure genius! She had such respect for her!

"The one and only!" Lora said with a smile. "Now. Let's show you how to activate this thing!" She said as she walked over to the touch screen computer inside the wall. "First we have to access the terminal over here. Then we use this command." She typed a few things. "And hit enter!" She said happily and soon Tron was engulfed in bright light from a beam from the laser and was gone! "The process of scanning a person has quickened significantly. You can't even see it anymore." She said smartly.

Astra just looked at the spot where Tron had been, wide eyed. "Wow." She whispered as deja-vu wiped over her enough to sway.

Alan quickly steadied her with a hand and looked at her with concern. "You're tired. Come on. You can learn more about it tomorrow."

Lora nodded and took Astra's other arm in a very motherly fashion and lead her to the door.

By then Astra had regained her senses, but was still in awe from all that had happened that day. "I think I'll definitely do that. This has been enough for one day! Oh! Can I grab my things from my desk first?" She asked quickly.

Lora laughed and nodded. "Sure. We'll wait for you downstairs."

Astra smiled. She knew they would have to lock the building after her, so she hurried once she was at the normal elevator and got her stuff.

Before long she was out cold in her own bed, the next day waiting for her.

YyYyYy

Sunlight shone through the gauzy white curtains over large glass filled doors leading to a balcony outside Astra's bedroom, lighting her face as she slowly awoke. The doors were curved on the top with white designs inside and around the top rounded parts, part of the door frame material. Her bed was white and gold, the gold being sewn designs of flowers on one side of the comforter, and words of love on the other, the sheets were also gold. The headboard was rectangular and white leather with three bumps forming the way up along the length of it. Above her bed was a burlap sack picture with white flowers painted upon it with gold flecks in the centre of the flowers and on the green leaves, it was surrounded by a modest dark wood frame.

Above the bed was a fan with wood-looking leaves for blades, they each had a light dusting of gold upon them and the light itself was simple, white glass that was round yet almost flat on the bottom. Her dresser, chest of drawers and night tables were all rustic looking, white rubbed off looking paint along the sides and front with varying small boards making up the tops. Very few things rested upon these surfaces. Two white, flower looking lamps made with 40 circles spiralling downward to silver stems adorned the two night stands, an old, reddish looking leather book with a pink rose upon it and gold designs forming the border and a pure white phone wireless charger with white angel wings that pop out and light up underneath the first layer of feathers, illuminating the bottom ones when the phone is upon it were the only other things upon it. 3 cherry wood jewellery boxes adorned the dresser and chest of drawers as well as various crystals and an iridescent flower with a gold stem held up by a loop on the word LOVE, which was also golden, upon a clear pink stand was at the dresser's middle. A largish mirror framed by the same wood design as the main part of the dresser stood at the back and on the top of the dresser. The carpet itself was a very light beige. She certainly knew how to design!

Astra moaned and curled up around her pillow for a moment in a weak attempt to stave off wakefulness. It didn't work, she opened her eyes soon after with a sigh and stretched. "I guess I better get up." She said tiredly as last night flitted back to her mind. I get to see the Grid today! She thought excitedly! That helped her pull back the covers revealing a sexy yet sweet short white satin nightdress that cinched in the sides and dipped low in the back, tying around the middle from the sides leading back to the back to form a tiny bow with long ends. The front featured gauzy material that covered the top half in a point going upward from a high waist, up to the shoulder straps with satin material only covering the breasts and forming the skirt, leaving a gap on the waist and the straps for the gauze only, and an "X" form of white lace over it in what seemed like a flower pattern, but looked more minimalistic.

Getting out of bed, she headed to her bathroom to clean up, shower, and get dressed, and after, had her coffee and a bite to eat before heading out. Today she wore her white tank top with pink long vest that reached her ankles and blue jean short skirt with beige knee-high boots. It was one of her favourite outfits due to the long vest. For some reason it and her white one were her favourite clothing items, along with her leg warmers for when she exercised. She was a bit of an 80's fan. Her hair was down today in long flowing waves to her knees, and whereas she did have bangs, unlike Lora's, she had grown them out to just above her breasts. She had grown it out for the past few years and fancied it immensely. Though she did feel a certain happiness when she put it in a French braid.

The ENCOM building shone in the afternoon sun when she arrived there, lightening her spirits even more. Alan and Lora were waiting for her when she walked in the doors, she was surprised though she did call before coming. "I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting." She said with genuine compassion.

Lora only shook her head and smiled. "You didn't. Come on. There's a lot to do!" Her eyes sparkled with the secret she was keeping, and mischief.

Alan only chuckled and placed a hand upon his wife's waist as they walked toward the elevator that would take them to the secret one, and to the room with the laser to the Grid.

Astra looked around at the room, this time awake enough to take it all in. "It seems like a dream… Trevon is really Tron?" She looked to Lora and Alan for confirmation.

They both laughed. "Yes." Alan said. "He's Tron. Now." His eyes twinkled with mischief, as if he knew something she didn't. "Let's get you on the Grid."

And with that he activated the laser, Astra and Lora were already positioned before it, and she and Lora were engulfed in bright light!

Astra stumbled a bit, her eyes adjusting to the dark... yet light area around her.

"Woah there." Lora said as she steadied her. "Transport is usually a bit disorienting the first time. You'll get used to it." She smiled.

Astra looked around in awe! She was in a world so unlike anything she'd seen before! And yet… It felt, like **home**. She shook off the feeling and looked to her right. Lora's outfit now glowed with white lines around the edges of the inner part of the coat and sleeves, and along her the outer part of her top and pants, and bottom of her boots! She was about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"We'll have to get you outfitted for the Grid too." A teasing, low baritone sounded from her left. She stopped and slowly looked to her left, only to see a **very** attractive man in a skin-tight black suit with minimal glowing white lines, and a "T" made of four squares upon his chest. Those muscles outlined perfectly, his posture, stance, everything about him made her blush, and his black helmet was one of the most attractive things about him. Her jaw dropped.

He chuckled and retracted his helmet. "Welcome, to the Grid!" Trevon-Tron said with a teasing tone in his voice and a bright smile.

Astra simply stared, and then her senses came back to her and she blinked, looking straight at him. "It's beautiful." She said wistfully.

He smiled. "It's all Alan-One, Lora-Prime, and Sam's doing." He said proudly for the Users looking after the Grid. "This part was untouched by the attack, it shows that the Grid has improved vastly from when Flynn was still around to work on it." He seemed a bit sad when he said that, but for the main part, proud. "You fixed some of the main area and Tron Tower. Let's head there and we can get you outfitted for a new suit."

Astra's vision faltered at the mention of Lora-Prime. She shook herself mentally. It seemed so **familiar**…

Tron looked at her quizzically and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Astra shook her head. "Yeah. Just, some things… This place… It's all so amazing!" That's when she really looked at Tron, and, seeing him in this suit, glowing lines and all, she had another wave of deja-vu. She shook her head again and poked him in the chest, right on the top centre square of his symbol teasingly. It felt… Right… Somehow. "You had best be prepared to make up for all that teasing you did on **your** own behalf!" She laughed with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He looked taken aback at her touch, his eyes glazing over as though in memory. For a while. Tron inwardly shook his head clear. This feeling… When she touched him, it had a similar feeling to… He removed her finger and spoke. "Oh? And what would you have me do?" He smirked teasingly at her.

She looked confused at his removal of her hand, it hurt her, somehow. "Maybe bring me cinnamon buns and coffee for a week. Ooor…" She tilted her head at him, suddenly getting the urge to learn this. "Teach me how to fight!" She so badly wanted to reach to her right leg to see if something was there, but she knew there wasn't. What an odd feeling. She thought confusedly.

Tron looked a bit surprised then pleased at that. "Alright. Training it is." He chuckled. "Be prepared." He said with a bit of an edge in his voice. He loved training new recruits, and training Astra… Would be interesting.

Astra's eyes widened and she blushed at his last words. The look in his eyes, the tone of his voice. It was as though he were asking her "Are you afraid?" And all she could think of was. Not a chance. She smirked back at him. "I can take on anything you can dish out!"

He chuckled. "We'll see."

Just then another flash of light appeared beside Lora and Alan was on the Grid. He sported his typical trench coat and outfit, but he featured a lot more lines than Lora, though all were white. She noted that neither of them wore glasses here.

"Alan-One." Tron greeted him. "Are we ready to show the Beta around?" Tron teased as he looked at Astra.

That got an immediate reaction out of her, and before she knew it, she shouted. "I'm hardly a Beta! I've been around longer than you have!" To which she stopped, covered her mouth with her hands and blushed. "I-I don't know where that came from!" She squeaked.

All three of them looked at her funny, though Tron had heard those words before… In a memory shared, long ago… He kept his eyes on her as he turned toward Tron Tower at the heart of the Grid. "This way."

Lora simply smiled in encouragement and placed a hand on Astra's back to lead her in the direction Tron was going.

It wasn't long before they got to the Tower, Astra asked questions periodically on the way, but mostly, she was taking in all the sights, the Programs, everything, that she could as they walked. At times Tron, Alan or Lora would point out something to her and she would become in awe all over again, she made a note to memorize everything.

Once at the Tower they were greeted by two Programs smiling in the doorway. One was a male Program, shorter than Tron with spiked up brown hair at the front and brown eyes. He sported a black suit similar to Tron's, though he had a single cyan line in the centre of his chest. The other was a woman Program with short almost cyan-green hair that wisped to her right side. She had yellow and white lines upon her similar black suit with a white line with a circle a bit down upon her chest with two yellow lines on an angle flanking it below her shoulders.

"Took you long enough." The male Program said with a teasing tone to Tron, crossing his arms with a smile.

Tron grunted and gestured to the Users with a grin. "You know how User time is. Beck, Mara. I would like to introduce you to Astraica. She's the newest member of the ENCOM team."

Both Programs looked to Astra and nodded, both walking forward, Beck held out his hand to shake first. "Welcome to the team!" He said cheerfully.

Astra felt a wave of motherly love when Beck gripped her hand, shaking it off, she giggled and shook her head. "It's an honour!" She looked to Mara who had stepped up in Beck's place once he had let go of Astra's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Definitely! Just wait until you see this place! You're the one who fixed it!" Mara looked to Astra in awe.

Astra just blushed and looked a little nervous. "I just did my job. It's really nothing."

Tron caught Astra's unease and took her arm to pull her along. "We need to get you fitted for a suit and disk. This way."

Beck just smirked and crossed his arms again and Mara giggled, but they both followed along with Lora and Alan as Tron lead Astra to the fitting room every User had to go to once they entered the Grid.

Astra was curious about one thing though. Something that rang in her head, though she didn't know why. "Disk?" She asked simply.

Tron nodded. "Everyone here is outfitted with one."

Lora filled in for him. "It imprints your memories, experiences, your outfit, weapons, and more, and stores them within it for when you enter the Grid again. Don't ask me how it becomes a part of us when we exit the Grid. I still haven't figured that one out yet." She looked particularly perplexed and frustrated at that last bit. Like it was something she badly wanted to figure out.

"Oh!" Astra's eyebrows went into her hair. Then her expression softened. "I'm sure you'll figure it out one day soon." She smiled warmly.

It wasn't a far walk to the room in question, as it was on the main floor, which they were on. The room itself was rather dark with few lines along the walls and was completely empty save a square with cropped edges drawn on the floor at its centre.

Astra looked around, but Tron lead her to the square. "Stand here."

Lora gave him a look as he left Astra with a grin. "The technology has improved since Sam saved the System. We don't have to take off your clothes to give you a suit. It merely replaces what you're wearing." She informed the newbie.

Astra looked completely shocked, but before she could say anything, Tron had activated the system with a chuckle and her outfit was completely replaced in a matter of nanos! White squares danced up from her feet to her shoulders, down her arms, to her hands, replacing her outfit with a white skin-tight suit with white and baby pink lines and a white see-through long vest that reached her ankles with white dots upon it, her arms were bare. What caught everyone's attention though… Was the baby pink symbol upon her chest. It was an upright triangle with what looked like minimalistic wings sprouting out from beside it. _(For an image of her symbol check out Astraica's Deviantart profile!)_

Tron stared as Astra squeaked and looked herself over. That symbol looked a little too much like…

"I don't know if I can wear this thing!" She blushed brightly, trying to cover herself.

Beck chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

Tron flashed him a look, but soon his eyes were trained on the beauty before him. Once the shock of her symbol had worn off… He had never seen her in such tight clothing before… She looked a little too much like… Yori. He whispered in his mind. And yet not. She was absolutely radiant. He found himself blushing via his lightlines flaring slightly.

Astra just cheekily crossed her arms and retorted to Beck. "Not if it's **this** revealing!"

Mara tried to perform damage control. "It's not so bad. Everyone here has one, and, I think you look good in it. Right **Beck**?" She elbows her friend in the chest.

"Right." He says painfully, rubbing his chest.

Alan chuckled and shook his head then. "Now you need your disk. Tron?" He looked over to his Program.

Tron snapped out of it and nodded, touching the wall beside him in a different place this time, making a shelf appear in the now open space. It slowly came out revealing a round disk with a hole at its centre. What was interesting about it, was that it matched Astra's suit, being white.

Tron nodded and grabbed the disk, walking around to Astra, who tried to face him. He only grinned teasingly and quickly grabbed up her long vest, pulling it off her as she spun in a circle at the force. Being dazed, she stood still long enough for Tron to put the disk on the dock now upon her back. It lit and came to life as her eyes flashed white a moment as it loaded her memories and outfits upon it.

Tron grinned and held out her long vest to her.

She glared at him and took it with force. "You tease!" She challenged him.

Before he could get in a word edgewise, Alan interrupted and walked up to Astra. "Now that, that's over." He sent a laughing look at Tron. "We can show you around. Your disk is your key out of this place. So make sure you **never** lose it." He pointed out seriously.

Astra only nodded, long vest back in place. "I won't." She answered with equal seriousness. "Where do you want to show me first?"

"How about where we store the tanks and lightjets?" A new Program had entered the room, a clear, glowing piece of what looked like glass, in his hand. He sported white and cyan-green lines, almost the same colour as Mara's hair, darker skin, and brown almost Spock-like hair. Astra couldn't help but smile at that.

"Good idea Zed." Tron said as he pointed to him and started to walk out.

Alan only grinned after his Program. He seems flustered. He could only chuckle.

Zed lead the group happily as they made their way out of Tron Tower to a "garage" just to the side of it. On their way, he spoke to Astra. "Sorry I couldn't meet you when the others did, I was busy putting finishing touches on my newest weapon." He grinned back to her.

Astra's interest piqued at that. "What kind of weapon?" She hoped it wouldn't kill.

Zed immediately perked up. "One that will stop any tank or weapon in its tracks! It'll put an electric charge through it and send a string of code that will stop them!" He said excitedly.

Astra looked impressed. "A weapon that won't kill? I like it!" She smiled back at him.

Tron watched the exchange with interest. "You don't like the idea of killing?" It hurt him a bit. That's what his job entailed most of his runtime.

Astra shook her head. "No." She looked to him then. "But, I deeply respect one who can do it and keep their heart. Most heroes have to… I just don't think I could ever… I think of it, and I freeze up. I don't think my heart's strong enough. I think… That if I did, I would lose it." Her eyes strayed to the ground now.

Tron smiled. She respects me. He thought happily, then he watched as her gaze slowly sank to the floor. He was quick to counter that. "It's also good to never kill. I won't make you do it. Even in a simulation." He felt the need to protect this part of her, it wasn't like with Beck, who was going to take his place, she would likely never have to kill. "I will train you to defend yourself and attack back, but there is usually another way. I taught Beck that first." He nodded to his friend, no longer apprentice.

"That's right. Tron supports not killing if it's not necessary, but sometimes… Well, I don't think you'll need to worry about that." He quickly changed his line of thought at Tron's glare.

Astra nodded, smiling now. "Thank you." She looked to them both.

"We're here!" Zed spoke up then, waving his free arm outward. "This. Is the Garage!" He said proudly.

Astra immediately squeed and looked around with glee! There were **so** many types of aircraft and vehicles! And a lot of which looked like lightcycles from Flynn's game! She ran over to one and gently ran her fingers over its smooth surface. "I'd love to drive one of these!" She said wistfully.

Tron looked surprised then laughed as both Lora and Alan exchanged looks and chuckled as well.

"That one's the ENCOM S87." Alan walked over to her. "The newest design, I believe?" He looked back at Tron who nodded. "I drive an older version, but they're about as fast." He said as he walked over and gave Astra a sly look. "I could take you for a ride to get used to it first?"

Astra looked up at him with literally glowing eyes. "I'd love that!" She held her hands in light little fists before her as she bounced once on the spot in excitement.

Tron looked taken aback at the glow, most Users, any that he knew of, didn't have glowing eyes! Then he leaned in and looked closer. "You have a silver line around your pupils. It's glowing."

Astra looked at him, shocked. "Yes… It likes to appear when my pupils are big… It's glowing?" She had ocean blue eyes, which only made the effect even more radiant.

Alan looked closer and nodded. "Yep! Hmmm…." He seemed lost in thought as he walked over to his wife to have a word with her.

Tron just stood back straight again and turned his head to the lightcycle. "I think I can give you a ride before our first lesson. After we've finished showing you around here, you will have to go home." He seemed distracted.

Astra nodded and looked back to the lightcycle again.

Mara piped up then and pointed to the lightjets. "How about we show her these next?" She said happily.

They all agreed and soon, they had completed the tour of the Garage. "We kinda built this here in memory of our old Garage back in Argon City… It got destroyed during the war." Zed trailed off.

"War?" Astra looked absolutely horrified.

"We mentioned that Sam saved this place. That's what he had saved it from." Lora said solemnly.

Tron shook his head. "We should show her the End of Line! She'd like Zuse, Ada and Eckert!" He intervened, not wanting to remember.

Beck just looked at him sadly and nodded. "Tron's right. That's the best place to go next. Everyone wants to go there at some point."

Alan and Lora exchanged equally sad looks, remembering what it took for Alan to heal Tron of the repurposing he had underwent during Clu's rule. They had found him on the shore of the sea close to where the portal had been, not too long after they had rebooted the Grid on the ENCOM servers from Sam's SD card.

The trip was quiet until they got to the top of the End of Line tower. The room was bustling with activity! Programs were dancing and wandering about, talking and energy was being handed out at the bar and from the Sirens who worked there. Above it all, there were two distinct voices that rose above the rest, both positioned at different areas of the club. Both were male, one with shoulder length white hair, the other with silver with black and white stripes barely noticeable which was cut shorter than his brother's, though that one sported a white and black mark under his right eye, the other held a white circle with white 3 curved lines around it making another almost circle around it as a marking upon his forehead. Both had silver and white outfits with glowing white lines and a glowing cane, which was swung about freely.

Astra was immediately taken. A giggle arose from her lips as she watched them. "They're definitely energetic!" She smiled.

Tron nodded with a chuckle. "That's one word for them."

"Come on, let's meet Ada!" Mara said with enthusiasm and grabbed Astra's hand, pulling her through the crowd to a seat off to the side that surrounded a table. There, a young woman Program with a similar outfit and cane sat, only her hair was blonde and pulled back in a low hanging bun. She seemed to have more of a watchful air to her, though she screamed of the same energy as her brothers.

She looked up at them as they approached. "This must be the new recruit." Her eyes gleamed with light blue hexagons. "I heard you would be arriving this cycle." She greeted them as she stood and bowed before them, cane in hand at her side.

Astra smiled and nodded, though it was Tron who spoke up. "You know everything that goes on on the Grid." He chuckled, but his hand went for Astra's and held it gently, yet firmly.

Ada noticed and clucked her tongue. "No need to worry about me. Now my **brothers** on the other hand." She grinned and looked over to where they were schmoozing with the guests. "Oh brothers dear!" She called out to them.

The both stopped their conversations and looked over. Suddenly the look of "fresh meat" appeared on their faces, in the most gentlest way possible, and they headed over.

Astra felt a bit put on the spot and squeezed Tron's hand a bit for comfort.

"Well! If it isn't the new User we've all heard about! Wonderful job on fixing the Tower young lady!" The one with white hair enthused. "I'm Zuse! Welcome to the End of Line!" He bowed flamboyantly.

"And I'm Eckert!" His brother bowed similarly, though not as low, with a roll of his free hand. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Astra smiled brightly back. "The pleasure is mine." She motioned to their club with her free hand. "You have the most fun looking club! You run it well!"

Tron squeezed her hand tighter.

"Why thank you darling." Eckert grinned and nodded as he bounced and swung his cane to his free side, indicating the club. "My brother, sister and I take great pride in it!"

Zuse grinned as well and pointed his cane to Astra. "That's an interesting… Symbol, you have there." He looks up to Tron, who growls dangerously.

Astra notes the growl and looks at them both, confused. "It is?"

"Oh my, yes." Eckert pipes in.

Ada's eyes only gleam, watching her brothers attack the new User.

"It looks a mite like-" But Zuse was cut off before he could say more.

"Finish that sentence, and you'll regret it." Tron growled out, his grip on Astra's hand starting to hurt.

She shifted about uncomfortably. "How about you three show us about?" She tried to perform damage control before things got out of hand.

"Certainly!" Eckert chirped as he rose his cane and turned to show them around.

Zuse only grinned at Tron, his eyes glowing with held-back mischief.

The tour of the club went surprisingly well after that, with Astra asking questions, such as what the Programs were drinking, to how the stairs to a closed off room were able to hover in mid-air. Something Zuse was mightily pleased to elaborate on. Somewhere along the line they met Gem, a Siren who worked at the club, but was close friends with the three hosts.

Once they were done, Astra waved goodbye as the group headed out and they were on to another part of the Grid. "That was fun!" She said excitedly. "I'd love to go dancing there sometime!"

"I'd approve of that more than going to that User club you went to last time." Tron growled, finally letting go of her hand.

Lora and Alan had noticed the protectiveness, but stayed quiet.

"You go to User clubs?" Beck asked curiously.

"What are they like?" Mara chirped in right after.

Astra laughed warmly and shook her head. "A bit like the End of Line, but with less lights and more flashing beams of light." She told them with a smile.

"Oh! So like the 0001001!" Mara said excitedly.

"She means a club that was in Argon. It had flashing lights as its main attraction, other than the dancing." Beck informed her.

Astra nodded. "Yeah, like that then!" She smiled.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day." Alan said, looking back to where they had come in. "She'll have plenty to learn when she comes back. But, how did you like the Grid?"

Astra smiled warmly. "I loved it! It's so neat! And there's so much to learn! And…" She blushed, feeling a bit foolish. "I haven't felt this at home in my life." She said honestly. "I don't know if it's the darkness and the lights… Or the people, or even the mechanics. But, it, just feels like it." She looked up finally to look at them all.

The Programs looked at her incredulously, Alan and Lora merely laughed. "Told you she'd fit right in." Lora hit her husband lightly on the arm with the back of her hand.

Alan chuckled. "You were right dear. As always." He smiled as he pecked her on the lips. "Come on, we'll show you to the way out." He waved Astra forward.

Tron simply walked with them, seemingly deep in thought. Beck, Mara and Zed exchanged looks and Zed pointed toward the Garage. "I've gotta get back to work. Nice meeting you Astra!" He said as he turned to leave.

"Me too." Beck and Mara said in chorus.

Astra nodded to them and smiled. "It was nice meeting all of you too." She said as she grabbed hold of both of each of their hands warmly, separately, and said goodbye.

"See ya next time!" Beck said as he headed to Tron Tower.

"I'll see you off." Tron said as he walked shoulder-to-shoulder with her.

Astra wondered at that. He had seemed so protective of her since she came to the Grid… Suddenly, she had the time to appreciate his looks again. She blushed and looked ahead. I am NOT attracted to him! She chanted within her mind.

Soon, they were at Tron Tower, but a different entrance than Beck had went in, and taking the elevator at the back up, to the top floor. Here, the room was large and empty, but with a beam of white and blue light with what looked like particles floating upward, at the very back.

"Here is where you return to the User world." Tron said solemnly, reaching out with his left hand to gesture to the beam of light.

Astra looked on in awe. "It's so beautiful…" Her eyes glazed over and a flash of a memory of a dream came to the surface. She was standing alone… Watching as a man entered a beam of light similar to this, but the room was open to the outside with rounded tops to the openings, and a marble looking floor. She nearly fell with her hand to her head.

"Astra!" Tron quickly grabbed her and held her up. "Astra!"

Lora and Alan also looked to her with concern. "What happened?!" Alan asked.

"I, I'm alright. Just… Just a memory, of, a dream." Astra said as she stood up again, looking to the light with a great sadness and loneliness she had only known since she had, had that dream…

"What dream?" Tron asked suspiciously.

"I-" She was about to brush it off, but then she saw the look in his eyes, and decided to tell him. "There was a beam of light, just like that… And a man… Who was very important to me, entering it. I remember a great feeling of sadness and loneliness… But not much else."

Tron looked at her with wide eyes. "It's just a coincidence." He murmured and lead her to Alan and Lora who were watching them both closely.

"It's time." Lora said and pointed to the beam of light. "You just stand in that light and raise your disk over your head with both hands."

Astra nodded and walked toward the beam of light, looking back at Tron halfway. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She said with a touch of sadness.

Tron only nodded and watched as she entered the light, rose her disk, and was gone.


	5. Training

The next day Astra awoke with a smile upon her lips. Her new friends Dev and Riven had bombarded and teased her endlessly on her trip to the Grid, when they were alone, they couldn't risk anyone finding out about it. They decided to go with her one day that she was on Grid duty, but first, she was going to need to train. There were a lot of User powers to learn and, of course, her training with Tron. She blushed at that. How will that go?... She mused inwardly. She looked forward to it, she had always wanted to learn… And having such a **hot** teacher didn't hurt.

She stretched and got up, a song humming upon her lips as she went and showered and got ready for the day. Astra was a natural beauty, wearing no makeup, having black eyelashes from birth, which was odd with her almost snow-white blonde hair, so she never took too long, she even let her hair air dry to let it keep its healthiness. She was also thin, standing at 5'6 ¾" high and at 110 lbs. She preferred to be this way, she looked good in everything she wore. She blushed as she looked herself over in her mirror. She was just the right height for Tron.

That done, she got her breakfast and sat on her little balcony with her coffee, watching the people go by, taking in the sights and sounds of the city in her little quiet corner, the wind playing upon her hair. She smiled, this was one of her favourite things to do in the morning. She got to relax and let her mind wander. She thought of different stories for each person as they rushed by as she slowly sipped her coffee. She liked waking up 5 hours early before work, so she had plenty of time. It took that long for her hair to dry. Maybe tomorrow I won't wash my hair… She thought lazily, she didn't wash it every day, but she normally did. She could only go one day without washing it though. She shook her head gently and finished her coffee, letting her mind wander once more.

It didn't take her long from then to get ready and out the door. She had wrote her dreams in her newest dream journal and sketched a bit, but there wasn't much time to finish a complete picture.

Once at the ENCOM building she grinned. She was going to get to train with Tron today! No sooner than she had sat down at her desk to await one of the heads of the Grid team, than she was accosted by Dev and Riven!

"Sooo… You're going to do some more special training today huh?" Riven said slyly.

"Leave the poor girl alone Riven." Dev said, though she had a hint of a smile in her voice. "Did you have fun yesterday?" She asked a question of her own.

Astra just giggled as she took her seat. "Yes as a matter of fact!" She said cheekily. She knew she couldn't give too much away.

"Maybe you'll meet the company's main hacker today." Riven said conspiratorially.

"Hacker?" Astra looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. Every good tech company has one, they work to keep hackers **out**." Dev said in her monotone voice.

Astra just shook her head. "I didn't know. I guess it makes sense." She looked up at them both curiously.

Just then Alan walked in, a big smile upon his lips. "Are you ready for your training?" He said mischievously.

Astra only laughed. "Only if my trainer's ready to handle me!" She said cheekily.

Alan laughed at that. "Oh, he will be! I'm glad I'm not him." He shook his head. "Come on, let's get started."

Astra nodded and followed Alan to the rezzing room, as it was so dubbed.

"Now. Be ready for anything." Alan warned with a grin.

Astra looked at him in surprise and confusion. "Anyt-" And she was rezzed into the System. Only to be tackled by 6'2" of sold male Program.

"Gotta keep on your toes! User." Tron said with mischief, the last softer, as Astra could now see that her eyes were open… And she was laying flat on her back on the ground!

"Ooooh you!" She flashed him a mischievous smile herself and pushed against his chest with her hands. He didn't budge. "I'll show **you** better!" She almost giggled, as it was, she was **very** aware of their positioning, and it was doing havoc to her heart and mind.

Tron just chuckled, still having her pinned to the ground. He bent down threateningly. "I'll hold you to that." He whispered in a low, gravelly voice in her ear, then got up and offered her a hand.

Astra had to fight not closing her eyes and shudder at that tone in his voice. She managed, barely, but she still held a deep blush upon her cheeks as she took his offered hand and got up.

"I promised you a ride before we started, so, I brought **my** lightcycle." His eyes twinkled as he stood to the side and held out his hand to show her the much faster and less safe vehicle.

Astra couldn't have been more overjoyed! She immediately perked up and held her hands in front of her as she bounced once, then ran over to it to skim her hands gently along its body and seat. "It's gorgeous!" She gushed.

It was Tron's turn to blush now, via his symbol flaring lightly, seeing her touch his bike in such a sexy manner. She probably doesn't realize she's doing it. He thought as he controlled his processor and walked over beside her. "Ready to take a spin?" He leaned against his lightcycle with a mischievous grin.

"You bet!" She exclaimed and looked over at him, stopping her exploration of the vehicle.

Tron got on at that, all graceful movements and nodded to the rest of the seat behind him with a smile. She really is beautiful when she smiles. He thought.

Astra blushed. Watching him move should be illegal! She thought as she watched him get on his lightcycle in front of her, his leg had just barely brushed hers, and if they had've both just looked down, they would have noticed her lightlines had glowed brighter.

She slid on easily behind him and awkwardly wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep some distance. I have my dignity! She inwardly chanted.

Tron chuckled and rezzed up his helmet as he looked back at her. Which had earned him another blush from Astra. "You might want to hold on tight." He didn't give her warning as he disengaged the kickstand and took off at full speed!

Astra squeaked in surprise as her flight or fight response made her grip onto him with full force!

Tron grinned at that and chuckled low in his throat. Inwardly, he liked the feeling of her pressed against him so tightly. I'm glad she can't see my chest. He thought as his symbol flared once more. Programs didn't blush, they didn't possess blood, instead, it was energy, therefore, their emotions were shown through their circuitry glowing different colours or simply glowing brighter. Lightlines dampened this effect as the circuitry connected to them, giving them more control over who saw their emotions. Tron saw no reason to hide how he felt at this time, no-one could see it, and Astra didn't know anything about how lightlines and circuitry worked.

Now that she was holding on properly, he jerked his lightcycle up on its back wheel and picked up speed, earning a delighted squee from Astra this time! "You certainly know how to impress!" She laughed.

"Just wait." He said conspiratorially as he tilted his head to barely glimpse her in the side of his helmet.

Astra laughed in delight and squeezed him tighter.

They got to the main street, and, true to his word, Tron pulled off impressive feats! Weaving in and between other vehicles, picking up speed, racing through areas they simply **shouldn't** have been able to fit but did! And eventually… Racing against a new bike with blue lightlines! The driver looked male but had his helmet down. Astra couldn't make out his front lines, so she didn't know who it could possibly be.

Tron and the other driver overtook each other and made a game out of showing off and keeping ahead! Astra laughed and smiled in pure delight! I've never had this much fun in my **life**! She thought happily.

Soon though, they came to stop in front of Tron Tower and Tron got off his bike, offering Astra his hand to help her off.

She took it delightedly and promptly stumbled when she touched the ground. "I'm not used to riding one of these things." She said with embarrassment.

Tron chuckled and steadied her. "You will." His voice seemed a touch softer than usual.

The other rider had gotten off his bike too, and now was walking over to them, retracting his helmet as he did so.

Astra's eyes widened. "Beck!" She said in surprise and happiness. Someone she knew had been the other rider!

Tron looked back at his former apprentice and chuckled. "Thank you for helping me impress the lady." He nodded to Astra as he let go of her hand now that she was steady.

"No problem. Soo… You begin training today." Beck grinned widely.

"Why does everyone say that today?" Astra laughed. "Yes, I do. Is he really that bad of a teacher?" She jabbed a thumb at Tron with a smile.

Beck simply looked at Tron and chuckled. "I'll see you guys later!" He said as he walked to the tower.

Tron smiled after him. Wise choice. He thought at Beck's lack of words and turned to the tower himself. "We'd best get started." He said with a hint of mirth in his voice.

Astra only shook her head and breathed out a laugh as she followed him. "I can hardly wait."

Tron outright laughed at that, throwing his head back, then turned to look at her as he made his way to the tower. "You may not be saying that soon!"

Astra only grinned at him with glittering eyes.

They got to the tower and took the elevator up, to the 4th floor. Astra looked around in curiosity. The room they entered was large, empty, with a secondary room off to the side, though the doorway was open, she had a suspicion you wouldn't be able to see it if it were shut. The whole thing was outlined on top and bottom with a blue grid design which lit the room.

"This is so neat!" She breathed.

Tron looked pleased. "It's my own design, inspired by… Someone." He trailed off. Yori.

Astra noticed the sad look in his eyes and placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, are you ok?" She wanted to help in any way she could.

Tron simply stood straighter, flashing her a sad smile. "I'm fine. Now! Let's get started!" He said with enthusiasm as he walked into the middle of the room. "This is the Simulation Room. We do training here to hone our skills or keep them up. The room will show any number of simulated situations, so nothing you see is real, but the Programs you go against will seem real. They even talk. It's all controlled by the person in that room over there." He pointed to the room off to the right of where they had entered. "Or the thoughts of the one who has accessed the main room controls. Like this." He smiles as he walks over to the room and hits a few buttons on a glowing screen, and the environment immediately changes!

Astra now stands at the docs of a city she hadn't seen before, surrounded by crates and doc equipment! Her eyes widen in astonishment and she turns in a circle, arms partially stretched out as she takes it all in. "This is SO COOL!" She exclaims happily. "It's like a hologram from Star Trek!" Though, inwardly, something pulls at her. This is so familiar somehow…

Tron chuckles and walks back into the room. "I'm glad you like it. Now. Prepare yourself!" He says just as he tosses his hand out which rezzes a simulated baton that acts as though it had been thrown by him at Astra.

Astra squeaks and reaches out to grab it, bringing it close to her chest, at the sudden action.

No sooner than she had grabbed it, then he was at her with one of his own, only his was black where hers was white.

Still in shock, she rose her small weapon to meet his, only, the action flowed through her, she suddenly knew what to do as the baton leapt to life and formed a white glowing staff with a pink outer glow. She barely managed to block the attack!

Tron looked at her, impressed. "You caught on, on how to use these faster than most Users." He praised her as he extended his own baton into a black staff of his own. This time, he attacked her with more testing attacks, gauging what her weaknesses and strengths were, her reflex time, and overall prowess. To be honest, he was surprised she was as good as she was with her weapon. She seemed to know how to use it at a beginner's level and wasn't afraid to hit back.

After the initial shock wore off, Astra concentrated on defending herself. Tron hit her more times than she could count, but she was able to put a good defence against his attacks. She smiled, thoroughly enjoying the challenge.

Sometime through the testing, Tron spoke. "You seem to have a good knowledge of the staff."

"Yes, I-" She tried to block another attack, and missed. "I used to practice using one. I've always-" Block. "Wanted to learn how to fight." Hit. "So I thought-" Hit. "That if I were to fight with a weapon." Hit. "It would be the staff, because you can't kill easily with it." Block.

Tron stopped attacking her now, pleased with his assessment. "You practised alone?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I've never got to fight against someone before! This was fun!" She was breathing hard now.

Tron looked at her, impressed, and smiled. "You did well for your first time. You have a long ways to go however." He said as the room turned to an open, grassy field.

Astra swayed. The grass all moved in time to a "wind" though it was in a repeated pattern… Her memories jogged and she put a hand to her forehead.

Tron was quick to steady her. "What's wrong?"

Astra just shook her head and looked up at him. "A… Memory. I feel like I know a place similar to this." Her eyes were downturned, staring at the moving grass, and clouded.

Tron just looked at her, not knowing what could be familiar about a scene like this. He'd never known a place like this himself. "I made it in memory of… My dead Bondmate." He finally admitted. "She used to love the User World… And I'd heard, she had created a place similar to this."

Astra looked up at him now, eyes sad. "I'm sorry." Bondmate. It rung through her mind. I feel like I should know what that means… But I do know, it's someone important.

Tron shook his head. "It's alright. No-one will ever be able to replace her." He said sadly and took a few steps away. "We should continue your training."

Astra nodded and assumed what she thought was a good fighting position.

Tron just smiled a bit sadly and shook his head. "No, you want to move your right leg a little more left, bend your knees more, stand straighter, shoulders back. Like this." He stood in the main fighting stance first taught to all his trainees.

Astra attempted the pose, and failed. "Like this?"

Tron shook his head. "No, like this." He showed her again.

She failed, and furrowed her brow when he shook his head.

"Here." He said and walked around her to stand behind her, and lightly moved his arms and legs to be flush against hers.

She blushed furiously but tried to keep her composure as he moved her limbs and posture for her.

"There." He said finally, happy with her stance now. "Do you think you can you remember that?"

Astra could only nod. If he's going to teach me like **this** I don't think I'll **ever** forget a single pose! She squeaked in her mind.

Tron smiled, satisfied, and moved into the same position himself. "Now, I want to work on your defence. You have strength there, it's your attack that's weak, but you're not afraid to hit me. Which is good. I want you to attack me and watch me block it carefully."

Astra nodded and swung her staff down, as he was within reach.

He blocked it deftly. "Now, try that again, but slower."

Astra did so, this time, she could see his movements easily. She made note of them. "I could see it this time! Thank you." She said in concentration.

Tron nodded and stood back in the stance again. "I'm going to attack you. Block!" He gave her no warning! Just swung his staff down, albeit much slower than he would if he were in a fight, but to a newbie, it came as a surprise!

She failed to block the attack and it hit her left shoulder. She narrowed her eyes in frustration. "I'll get it next time!" She said with determination.

He got back into position, and hit her again. He tried this a few more times, but when she didn't match his original defensive move, he stood and walked around her. "I think you need to learn through touch." He said, his symbol flaring a bit as he realized exactly what this meant, and conjured up a Program simulation before Astra just as he moved his arms and legs to be flush with hers.

Astra's eyes went wide as her cheeks tinted red! "I-You don't have to!" She stammered.

"It's alright. Now, I'm going to move with you, block the Program's attack!" He said just as the Program attacked her. He moved her arms and legs and posture with ease, she was completely pliable beneath his touch.

She blocked the attack. With a huge smile she looked back at Tron, only to have her breath hitch when her nose almost became in contact with his. He's so close! She blushed harder. "I- I did it!" She said as he smiled and moved her back into position.

He stood then and walked in front of her as the Program disappeared. "Let's try it again!" He grinned and came at her!

She knew the moves now, his touch imprinted on her very soul. She recalled how he had felt against her, his warm body, gentle touch, breath upon her neck, how he moved each part of her. And she blocked the attack!

"Good!" Tron smiled and stood back, pleased. "We'll try this again until you can block every one of my attacks!" He had noted the look in her eyes, her blush… It's likely she's remembering… Me… Just like, Yori. His thoughts turned to the times when he had taught his Bondmate, his own eyes became hazy as he attacked Astra, this time comparing their stances. She's a bit more experienced than Yori was when I first taught her… He trailed off in thought, then pushed the memories aside and continued to train her.

At the end of the training that cycle, Astra stood up straight with a moan. "I don't think I want to block another attack my whole life!"

Tron laughed. "You did get hit quite a bit."

"Oh you!" Astra just smiled and hit him lightly on the arm.

Tron smiled, impressed. She really knows no fear. He laughed in his mind. That someone would hit him playfully, was a feat, just like when she had done it in the breakroom that day.

"Let's get some energy into you." He said as he took her baton and made both of the weapons disappear and walked toward the small room, powering the Simulation Room down, returning it to the grid it held when they walked in.

"That'll be interesting." Astra said as she followed him to the exit. "What's it like?"

Tron laughed. "It's like nothing in the User world." His eyes glittered. I'd like to see her reaction to it. He smiled in his mind.

It wasn't long before they were on the 3rd floor and sitting at a bar outfitted with many stools around it. Tron had went behind the counter to prepare the drinks and set them in front of her and where he would be sitting.

Astra eyed it curiously, turning it this way and that. "I have such a… Nostalgic? Feeling about this."

Tron eyed her curiously. "A dream again?" He asked suspiciously as he took a sip from his drink.

Astra nodded, finally picking up the glass. "Yeah." And promptly took a testing sip. Immediately her eyes grew wide and her lightlines flared! "WOW!" She blushed, the feeling of energy rushing through her was… Amazing! It revitalized her and gave her, for lack of a better word, energy! And… It felt **good**! She could feel it coursing along her lightlines and through her body. "This is just what I needed!" She said happily as she took a long sip from her drink.

Tron watched her curiously. She reminds me so much of Yori. He thought even as he pondered her dreams. I really want to have a look at them. He mused as he took another slow sip and watched her as she delighted in her drink, finally swaying a bit from the full force of the effects. "Woah there! Users take some time getting used to energy. You might want to slow down!" He chuckled.

Astra just shook her head, her lines glowing brightly then dying down from the energy. "I'm fine! This is **just** like something from a dream I'd had! I, can't explain it, it just feels so good to have this again!" She looked to him happily.

He faltered and stayed with his hand upon her back for a nano before slowly pulling it back. "Tell me more about these dreams?" He asked her curiously, and a bit suspiciously.

"Well…" She started as she looked at her now almost empty glass. "The one I remember most, is when a man I loved left the place I was at… I was sad and lonely… I drank this." She lifted her glass up. "But not enough… There was discourse there… I had to protect the people… My people, in the end… I- It's hazy." She puts a hand to her head and shakes it slowly. "I wish I could remember." Then she jolted her head up. "It's probably in one of my old dream journals!" She said happily, looking to him again.

Tron looked at her confused. "You document your dreams?"

Astra nodded. "Yes. I always have such grand adventures in them, I always want to preserve them! Maybe I can find it… I'll have to do some digging." She looked back at her energy now, and finished it with a sip.

"I would like to read it, if you find it." I wonder why she would dream of something so similar to… He trailed off as his mind wandered and he took another sip from his energy. "Is there anything else you want to do before you head back to the User World?"

Astra nodded and looked at him with a seriousness that stopped him. "I want to learn how to protect this place. And not like from the outside, but from the **inside**. I want to learn how the Users use their powers here to help the people and System."

Tron just stared at her. Her determination… I know that look. His mind was far away as he nodded slowly. "That will come after training… But." He said at her downtrodden look. "I can show you how the simulation room works. That's a start."

She brightened at that. "Thank you." She smiled and watched him while he finished his drink.

"Come. It shouldn't take long." Tron said as he got up, her following close behind.

Once back in the room Tron showed Astra the control room this time. "This is where you log in and get registered by the System." He walked up to the glowing screen and pointed to it. "You put your hand on this screen, it will scan you in. I will register you." He instructed.

Astra nodded and walked up to the screen, which glowed blue, and put her hand upon it. Immediately a band of light came down from the screen's top and ran over her hand upon the screen as the female System's voice sounded from around them. "New User. Scanning in… Scan complete."

Tron nodded once and walked over to the controls on the screen just as Astra had removed her hand. He pressed his own hand against it and let it scan him. "Register new User. User Name: Astraica." He said and looked to her again. "Now put your hand back on the screen." He said and gestured to the screen.

Astra did as he said and the screen flashed white under her hand and the System's voice came back over them. "Registration complete. New User: Astraica now ready to use Simulation Room."

Tron nodded and smiled. "Now you can create anything that comes to your mind, or, activate any of the training simulations pre-made within the System."

Astra smiled widely at him. "Thank you! I think I know just what I'll create first! It was something that the energy reminded me of!"

"Oh?" Tron laughed. "Let's see."

They exited the room and Astra stood in the centre of the grid, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"Remember to let your mind connect to the System. It should be there, in the back of your mind, Program or User. Though it's easier for Programs to "hear" the System at first, it's Users who can access it." He educated her. He thought of how the Simulation Room worked as he watched her. When Yori created in the ENCOM System, she used her own energy through her hands. Now, with the Simulation Room to create for the user, it was the one that took up the energy to create.

She simply breathed out and let the picture in her mind flow… She searched, and then, there! That bright patch of light within her mind! It spoke… She couldn't make out what it was saying at first, but as she concentrated, it got clearer. She still wasn't able to pick up more than a few words when the room around her flashed! And when she opened her eyes, before her stood a grand crystal cavern made of what looked like clear crystal with a pastel iridescent sheen, but they were opaque! Energy, light, ran across the edges as soft "sheen!" noises sounded at each band of energy that zoomed across an edge. At its centre stood a glowing energy pool that sat a few inches below the opening for the pool. It rippled with no wind.

She smiled happily and turned to see Tron's reaction, and immediately, her face fell.

Tron stood there, frozen on the spot. His look one of surprise and disbelief! He couldn't believe what he was seeing! This was **the** energy pool he had taken Yori to eons ago in the ENCOM System! The one he had discovered with Ram and Flynn!

He stood there unblinking until she spoke.

"Tron? What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly, reaching out for him. "Oh…" She said mortified. "Did I create something that hurts you? A bad memory?" She ran up to him and looked up at him.

He blinked then, and slowly looked down. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. "How, did you know about this place?"

Astra looked sad. "It was in another dream I'd had… It felt so real… I was with someone… In the energy pool, but I can't remember his face." She looked down. "I'm sorry I don't remember."

Tron blinked again and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "May I see your disk?"

Astra looked up at him, confused.

"I want to see if I can access the memory of your dream." He said gently.

"Oh. Alright." She said as she took her disk from her back and handed it to him.

Right away he loaded up the viewscreen and flipped through the controls, soon, a screen appeared before them showing flashes of her memories of the day, until, he rested on the one that was dominating her thoughts at that moment.

His eyes widened at what he saw. The man had white hair spiked at the top of his head above his face which went into a braid that fell like a stripe down the centre of his brown hair, to the back of his neck, tied off at the end to form a slight poofy tail that went two inches below his hair at the back of his neck. But… The face and circuitry were blurred. There was blue circuitry on the man who wore a white suit, that much he could tell, but from the suit and hair alone, he knew **exactly** who it was.

The woman, who was her, was barely seen in a blurry white and deep pink circuited suit, her cape off to the side of the energy pool they stood in. The disk dropped. The window holding the scene closed.

"Tron?" Astra tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he turned under her grasp.

"You had more dreams like this?" He said as he took both of her shoulders in his hands.

"Ye-Yes. Tron, you're scaring me! What's wrong?" She worriedly tried to get through to him.

"I-" His eyes glazed over in thought, as though he was going to tell her something, but thought better of it. "I need some time to think. You should go home." It's just a coincidence… But if it isn't? He was in complete denial. She can't be. He thought sadly. "Come on, I'll take you to the portal." And with that he headed to the exit of the room.

Astra had tears in her eyes as she watched after him, the room shimmered, and she willed the crystal caves away. The room reset to the grid once more. Then, having enough of feeling like there was nothing she could do, she screwed a determined look onto her face and marched right up to him, grabbing up her fallen disk on the way. "I know you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but I can't help you if you don't tell me." She told him in a stern yet gentle voice, something tugged at her, a love suddenly flaring within her for this man… To always be there for him, to see him through the hard times and smile with him during the good. Her symbol brightened with that love unbeknownst to her, but Tron caught it as he turned to say something, and paused.

"I want to help you, you're a wonderful person, you deserve happiness and peace of mind. So when you've figured out what you need to, talk to me. Let me know. I, don't want to make you feel bad bringing up memories that are painful." Her eyes glowed with love and warmth as a tear fell from her left eye.

Tron watched that tear fall. She sounds so much like her… But she's gone. He thought sadly as he gently reached up to brush the tear away with the back of his index finger. "I will. I promise." He said quietly, then turned and walked out the door, his processor panging at the familiarity of her words.

Astra nodded solemnly, accepting that and believing his words fully.

Once they were at the Portal Room, Astra turned to say goodbye, and instead, gave him a big hug. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you next cycle." Tron nodded, a bit stunned at the action, but allowed her to hug him, and watched as she left.

_A/N: ((The next chapter will feature feisty Astra against Tron in training! And some insight into her University days!))_


	6. Questions

_A/N: It gets a bit hot at the end of this chapter ;3_

Dim light lit a lone figure sitting on the edge of a cliff, a glowing window re-playing the events of Astra's Crystal Caves dream over and over again, a bright blue city glowing below him. He sighed, but otherwise remained still, thoughts unknown running through his head.

"You look like you could use some company." Beck entered the area as a doorway appeared behind the sitting figure, revealing Tron Tower's elevator behind him.

The figure looked up and behind him and nodded, motioning to the spot beside him as his legs dangled over the edge of the cliff, and his attention returned to the window before him.

Beck smiled and nodded, taking the spot beside him. "What's this? I've never seen a place like it before." He asked.

The figure sighed and gestured to the window replaying the events, blurry as they were, one could tell that it was intimate. "It's one of Astra's dreams." A warm baritone replied, revealing Tron to be the other man.

Beck looked surprised, then squinted. "That symbol…" He trailed off.

"It's me." Tron said curtly, though his voice held no ill feelings.

Beck's attention snapped to Tron quickly. "She dreamt of you? I've never seen that outfit on you before. Why is it troubling you?"

Tron sighed and moved his right leg up to rest his right arm upon it. "That's because it's what I wore in the ENCOM System." He looked to Beck now. "This dream." He gestured to the window again. "Is something that happened with my **Bondmate** and I."

Beck gasped and looked back to the screen. "That's Yori?!"

Tron nodded. "Yes."

"So… She had this dream… Do you think she's-" He was cut off before he could finish.

"No. Yori's dead. I don't think she's her." Tron interjected gruffly.

Beck just shook his head. "This has got to mean something though! She may not be a Program, but maybe… I've read a bit about User reincarnations. They're like our backup files. It's possible Yori could have been reborn as what she was so fascinated by."

"That's hardly proof." Tron shook his head and the video stopped.

"Maybe not, but it's something." Beck looked to him then. "I've noticed how you are around her. You're a lot freer, happier, and you **flirt**." He added with a laugh in his voice and a point in Tron's direction.

"I do not!" Tron turned to Beck scandalized!

Beck just laughed and shook his head. "You do! You've never "touch taught" someone how to fight before! And those teases! You sound like I do with Paige!"

Tron just looked at his friend wide eyed, then blinked and laughed once. "I suppose you're right…" He looks back to the paused window. "But, nothing will come of it. No-one can replace my Bondmate."

Beck sighed and put up his hands defensively. "Alright. If you say so. I just think you should give her a chance. And if she has more dreams like this… You might have to look into it."

Tron just grunted and nodded while looking at him. "I make no promises."

Beck smiled. "That's a start." With that he got up. "You've been here for nearly half a cycle. You should get some energy. Care to join me and Paige?" He asked.

Tron smiled back at his friend and nodded, getting up. "I'd like that Beck." He said as he clapped a hand onto Beck's shoulder.

Beck smiled brighter and headed to the door which closed behind the two of them.

YyYyYy

Astra tossed and turned throughout the night as dreams came like memories, one, after the other, until she finally awoke, and, dishevelled, ran to the storage room and started to hunt through boxes. It wasn't until the sun peeked over the horizon and splashed upon her bedroom wall that she finally paused, book in hand, and looked up.

"I did have these dreams before!" She whispered. They're so real. Like memories… She thought as her attention returned to the journal within her hands and started to read again.

After a while, she sighed and closed her eyes, holding the book to her heart. I loved him… Even back then… I loved him. She thought as tears squeezed past her guard. His name… I had no idea. Tron. Tron is the one I dreamt of, all those years ago. The one I used to wish existed, that made it so no-one would be able to compare… He's different now… But so am I. Her eyes opened and she leaned against the door to the storage room. Am I really… Yori? She whispered in her mind. I remember Dumont now, and Flynn… I miss Dumont. A few tears squeezed past her guard again and she wiped them away with her hand. I remember being called Yori… Those **stars**! She lamented and yet her heart soared at the memory. I made them for Tron… My Tron. In memory of our bonding. Oh… Tron. Her eyes closed again, and she hugged the journal tighter. Did you hear about them? You heard about the green field… She shook her head and opened her eyes again, her alarm now ringing from her phone in her room.

Getting up, she placed the journal on the bedside table to the right of her bed which now also held a white wood clock with white glowing numbers and letters, showing the time and date. It was rectangular in shape. She sighed and stretched out the kinks she got from sitting like she had for so long. "I need to get ready." She said and went to shower and grab her breakfast before heading to ENCOM. The whole time, her mind was filled with the memories that now flooded her mind. She hoped she could sort this all out, but, somewhere through her shower, she paused, closed her eyes, and rested her head under the warm water. "I can't be Yori." She said sadly, the water washing away her tears. "How can I be? I was a Program… Is reincarnation possible?" She sighed and placed a hand upon the wall to steady herself. "Will he love me, now?" Her heart cried within her chest, hurting her more than it had ever before. "I can't believe unless he does." She all but whispered. This was her decision. She would not budge.

Astra entered the ENCOM building tired-eyed and lacking energy, but she perked when she saw "Trevon" standing at the front desk, leaning all sexy against the desk, arms crossed, a smile upon his lips as she entered the building. Sexy? She thought with a blush. She didn't have a comeback against that. She was in agreement.

His eyes caught her instantly, and concern flickered across his features before he pushed off from his post and walked toward her, a tease upon his lips already. "Stayed up all night playing video games again?" His eyes twinkled as he approached her.

She immediately perked up and put on a sassy smile of her own as she walked up to him, stopping right in front of him. "Wouldn't you like to know." She teased back, poking him right where his center square would be on his symbol on his chest.

He just grinned at her, leaning in and whispered. "I would." And turned to head toward the elevator to the rezzing room.

She stared after him with a laugh upon her lips, surprised but happy and followed him to it.

Once they were on the Grid, Tron turned back to her. "So, what were you doing all night?" He asked her curiously.

Astra smiled and shook her head. "Just going over my old dream journals."

"Oh? Find anything interesting?" He asked, interest piqued.

"Yes. Though I think I'll keep my findings a secret, until you can find a way to win them from me." She teased him, jogging ahead to turn and walk backwards, hands behind her back, and bowed for a moment as she spoke, a challenge, as she stood straighter and turned to face forward again.

"Oooh hoho." Tron laughed. "I think I can find a way." His eyes glittered as he raced after her!

She squeaked and took off down the street, a random Program watching after them.

Tron growled low in his throat at the challenge, his attraction to her growing with each moment he spent with her, though he wouldn't allow himself to admit it, even as he caught up to her and took her into his arms, tickling her where her suit held no armour.

She squeaked and laughed, trying to escape his strong yet gentle hold. "Stop! Stop!" She giggled as he mercilessly tickled her. "Mercy!"

He only grinned and held her closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder so he could whisper to her. "Will you tell me?"

She shuddered under his tone and touch, yet laughed, and nodded. "Yes! Yes! I will!" She squeaked out.

He caught that shudder, and it filled him with pleasure at the thought of him causing her to react in such a way, something he tamped down after a nano. "Good." He said as he released her, giving her a hug before letting go completely.

She blushed, enjoying the hug far more than she had expected. I remember this touch… She thought numbly even as she exited his arms and smiled back at him. "I'm **going** to get you back for that you know." The tapped his centre square of his symbol.

Tron chuckled. "I expect you to." He leaned over her now as he grinned at her. "So, what did you find?"

Astra just laughed once and turned to continue walking. "I found that the dreams I've been remembering, were ones I'd had when I was young and a teenager. I think the last one I had was about ten years ago." She looked back up at him.

He stopped and looked at her. "How many?"

She stopped too and looked right at him, her hope in her eyes. "Many."

Tron took a moment, then nodded and continued walking. "What were they about?"

Astra just shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "I won't tell unless you find **another** way to win it out of me." She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Tron just laughed once and shook his head. "You're determined to make this a game, aren't you?" He teased.

She fully looked up at him now and retorted cheekily. "Of course!"

He laughed again and grinned back at her. "Then I will find another way to, win, it out of you."

She smiled and continued walking.

After a beat, Tron looked back to her, his curiosity getting the better of him. "So how did you earn the title "The Guardian" in university?" He asked as he glanced back at her.

She looked surprised but smiled. "It actually stems from my proficiency with firewalls." She looked up at him. "I was really good at building ones that no-one could get through… At first it was just for fun, a test of my understanding of code… And want to protect the Programs and Scripts in the System, the System itself too… But, then we had a test in class regarding it, and I came out top of the class. Soon after, everyone was trying to hack through my firewalls! I went toe to toe with my classmates, and then some people from other schools… I started to hear the word "guardian" a lot, it wasn't until I'd passed that year that I learned it was my name. I've used it lovingly ever since. I like the idea of being a Guardian of the System. Though I hadn't remembered my dreams when I did it… I always felt a sense of duty and protection towards the Programs of any System." Her eyes glowed with love and happiness and memories as she looked up at him, something that caught him off-guard, it was so familiar.

He shook his head with a smile. "Only to be expected." He nodded. "I'm proud of you. Not many Users can boast that kind of commitment and prowess so early in their field."

Astra smirked back at him. "Something you learned from, teasing the new recruits?" She teased him.

He laughed. "I deserved that. Yes, actually, it is." He smiled happily, then, before Astra knew it, his expression turned serious and she was taken up within his gasp and moved out of the way of falling voxels from a nearby building. "Watch out!" He shouted and threw his disk at the falling debris, cutting it apart cleanly, making it no longer dangerous as it fell to the ground.

Astra breathed in surprise! "That was close!" She looked up at him as he held her close. She blushed. He's so cool when he's like this…

"There must have been gridbugs when I was gone." He growled out and walked up to the debris before placing his hand upon the ground.

Astra watched him curiously, though still blushing at the close contact and at how cool he looked to her right then.

"They're gone." Tron said finally as he stood up and looked at the damage left by the gridbugs.

"How do you know?" Astra walked up to him now and stood beside him. She wanted to know what he had just done. It was impressive!

Tron looked back down at her. "I can detect anything near me for a certain radius. These gridbugs were here, but it looks like the ENCOM team took care of them while I was gone." He grunted and nodded once. "We're lucky to have them with us."

Astra nodded. "It's cool, what you just did." She smiled, eyes shining. "You really are the best at your job." She said full of admiration.

Tron smiled slightly then and looked at her. "You'll learn to do more impressive things than that, soon enough." His own eyes shone as he looked at her.

It was then that something occurred to her, and her stomach sank. "How bad… Was the damage when Infinitas attacked?" Tears welled within her eyes as she looked up at him.

He looked taken aback for a moment, then his eyes saddened. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been… But it was extensive… When you came here, you and the ENCOM team had already done many repairs… We lost a lot of good lives… Maybe 10. But the city, Tron City, took the biggest hit. An eighth of the System took damage and the buildings were a mess. We're lucky no innocent Program was killed under the debris. Many were injured however." He looked fully at her now.

Her eyes simply saddened further and a single tear fell from each of them, which she wiped away quickly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have protected all of you more."

"It's not your fault." Tron didn't hesitate to say as he rested a hand on both of her shoulders to turn her towards him. "You did your utmost **best** to protect us. If it wasn't for your firewalls, Tron Tower would have been taken and I would be derezzed." He breathed in and took a step closer to her. "Did you know, you put up that firewall right when I needed it most? If it hadn't come up that second time, I would have been hit with a blast from an enemy tank. That wall stopped it. I was too engaged with four other Programs to dodge it." He said kindly, and gratefully.

Astra looked up at him wide-eyed, and smiled with a nod. "Thank you. I'm glad I was able to do that." She smiled and walked toward him to envelope him in a tight hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, eyes squeezed shut as she held him close, remembering her thoughts of that evening and night.

"Hey now, you won't be rid of me that easy." He rested his head on hers and held her back tightly. "Now. We should continue to the Tower. You still have training." His eyes sparkled once more.

Astra nodded and let him go with a smile. "I'll beat you one of these times!" She said cheekily.

He laughed and shook his head. "I highly doubt that." He grinned at her and continued on.

"We'll see." She chucked his own words back at him.

He laughed.

She looked back up at him after a few nanos, curiosity and concern on her face. "Did you learn anything from the Infinitas Programs? I remember some of the programmers saying they couldn't access their files. No-one has been able to get anything User-side."

Tron stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. Finally he sighed and started walking again. "I suppose you're part of that team too. We've learned very little. Their Users are hackers who are looking to take information from ENCOM. They know of the Grid, but they haven't let on about more than that. They left their mark on Tron Tower before you cleaned it up. Let me show you." He took off his disk and brought up the memory of the glowing, moving symbol left upon Tron Tower after the attack.

Astra's eyes went wide as she looked at the image. "If they know of the Grid, then they're really dangerous! No-one was supposed to know outside of the IT group! I don't think anyone would have told…" She trailed off as she looked ahead in thought.

Tron nodded. "I don't think so either. Each one of them were hand-picked by Alan-One and Sam Flynn. I think Quorra had a hand in it as well. There's more going on here than you or the main ENCOM team knows about. If it gets out, we could all be in trouble." He looked at her seriously.

Astra nodded. "I won't let that happen!" She looked up at him fiercely. "I'm going to protect this place with my very life!" She pledged with all seriousness, feeling her care for him and the Programs here deep in her soul. Then, a thought occurred to her. "Do you think I could talk to the Infinitas Programs? Maybe I could get something more out of them?" She offered readily.

Tron shook his head, fear gripping him. "You don't know what sort of Programs they are. I won't have you meet them until you're trained. Even then, I don't know if you would do any better."

Astra nodded, deflated. "You're right. I'm not ready. But I will be, and I'll try. I promise. They're held in quarantine right?"

Tron nodded. "Yes. Under Tron Tower. We have a few other holding areas throughout the Grid, but I needed them close… In case there was another attack."

Astra nodded, though she suspected there was something more he wasn't telling her. It was then that she noticed. "You look pretty tired yourself. Were you up the whole time I was gone?" She asked with concern.

He looked at her surprised, then smiled. "Not the whole time." He laughed cheekily.

She shook her head with a smile. "I expected as much from you." She laughed.

They finally arrived at Tron Tower now, no-one was there to greet them, so they headed up to the Simulation Room right away.

This time, Tron decided to try something else on Astra. "It's about time you learn this." He said as he headed into the control room and suddenly, the room changed around Astra! She had stood near the door, and suddenly, she was in a hallway that lead to a dead end on either side of her, a door was in front of her, it was open. The room beyond it however, was dark, she couldn't see anything in it.

She looked surprised, but hesitantly walked in, and, promptly found herself on the ceiling! She got "up" with a groan and tried to look for where Tron was, only to find him falling on top of her from above!

He pins her easily, a foot on either side of her, one side with his knee on the "floor", his disk pressed against her neck. "You have to try harder than that." He rasped from behind that sexy helmet of his.

She breathes hard from fright, being aroused, and shocked, the only thing running through her mind is how **sexy** he just was! Then, he spoke and she immediately gives him a look of fierce determination. "I'll give **you** better!" She says as she lifts her knee!

Whatever Tron was expecting, it wasn't that! He saw her move, and didn't consider what kind of move she was going to use before pain flooded his groin! He groaned in surprise that she would even **think** to do such a thing to him, and lowered his front part of his body so that his head nearly met her chest. "Didn't, expect, that." He croaked.

Astra looked at him worried and upset. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know how hard to hit! I've never pulled that move before!" She worried over him as he just sat there for a moment before he growled and pounced on her with his top half and pinned her arms over her head!

She looked at him surprised! Her heart racing with attraction again!

He rasped at her, bending even closer. "You still weren't prepared!" His voice teased.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to bat at him. "Oh you!" She said with frustration and wiggled under him, trying to escape.

That only did more to arouse him than she realized, and he realized it acutely. I've not been this aroused for a long time. He thought with a blush of his circuits, the ones in contact with her flaring brightly, her own seemed to have the same result. Not since Yori… He thought. Everything about her just attracted him, made him **want** to tease her, hold her, be near her… Protect her. Beck's words came floating back to him now… Maybe he would give her a chance… Her dreams… He needed to learn more about them, they may help him decide. He thought with a smile, he knew this was how he would, win, them out of her.

Leaning down onto her, he reaches around to hold both of her hands in one of his, a feat as she struggled against him even more as he did so! Her blush only reddened further. "You can't escape. I wonder what you'll do." He teased her in a teasing yet flirtatious tone as he brought his free hand up, between them, to lightly touch the triangle upon her symbol. More out of curiosity than his main intention. Make her squirm. Make her want to tell him her dreams.

The moment his fingers came in contact with her lightline she gasped! Eyes closing as such a pleasant feeling overcame her! She had felt him buzzing along her other lightlines upon her suit, which resonated with her body, that was plenty to make her feel aroused! But **this**! This made her feel ten times more! It was like her symbol concentrated the feeling because… It was close to her heart. She could feel him, his presence, his aura, with that touch, but if she were to look down, it wasn't a "touch", her lightlines weren't violet where he touched her, it was simply concentrated at that point.

A low chuckle, dark and sexy, reached her ears. "Now you know how it feels." Tron whispered in her ear.

"H-How, what feels?" She asked genuinely confused, yet still reeling from his touch.

"When you touch me on my symbol." He growls out at her, lightly tracing the triangle, still not "touching."

"Ahh!" She keens then regains control of herself. "I- Ah! I'm sorry!" She moves under him now, trying to escape his touch, yet… Also, not wanting to. She needed to regain control of herself!

"Programs feel, differently than Users do. We feel intimate touches, differently then Users do…" He drawls on as that finger trails to her right wing. "Tell me if you remember…" And here was his objective. He would find out how much she had dreamt of.

Astra squirmed under him, panting now from his touch and her exertion in trying to escape. She paused when he told her to tell him if she remembered. She took a moment to stop fighting her own body and him, and simply concentrated on the feeling… Yes… She did remember something like this… A long time ago, in a dream… The one where they bonded! The one where he left! The one where they were in the energy pool!

Her eyes opened and she sighed out. "Yes…" Curling her fingers to keep some semblance of control over her feelings, she continued. "The, energy pool, when you left, when we bonded!" She got out all at once, though it took great effort. She didn't even remember that she meant to keep such dreams a secret from him! She just wanted control of herself once more! And yet… She didn't want this to end.

He paused, his helmet retracting, eyes wide.

She watched his helmet retract, and it just turned her on even more, though his look, he looked utterly surprised!

"Bonded. Tell me about that one…" He softened his gaze and started to trace her left wing. If what she says is true, only Yori would know this… He thought as his processor panged with pain and, hope.

"Mmnah!" She shuddered under him and tried to pull her hands closer to her head as her back arched. He wouldn't let her.

"I-It started at my work." She sighed out with great effort. "You, surprised me! Had me, dress in worker's uniform. I was fond of that disguise after…" She tilted her head to the side as he leaned in closer.

"What happened after that?" He asked, his mouth now close to her neck. He moved his finger back to her triangle.

"You, lead me through a city. To, outlands. Where a giant mountain with no top was and had a walkway to the centre, which was circular. Ahh!~" She moaned as she recalled her dream. A dream she was reminded of in her dreams last night, and, when she read her dream journal.

Tron's processor soared with hope. Only a few Programs knew of the location and cycle that this happened, and all of them, save him, were dead. "How did we, bond." He punctuated the last word with a tap to her triangle.

Astra was at odds! This was the most intimate thing she remembers! Even the energy pool wasn't as intimate as this! This was bonding! Sharing of their souls with each other! Their very code, memories, thoughts! Having a portion of their circuitry written upon their wrists!

She struggled not to say anything, but he pressed further, seeing that she needed more… Persuading. He leaned forward, and gently kissed her neck. This wasn't how he had imagined getting such information out of her, but it happened, and it was working. In all honesty, he would never have resorted to such tactics before… Rinzler, but after being him, using his sexuality to fight off the repurposing, something he had suppressed since coming to the Grid as Yori wasn't there, he was a bit changed. He had wondered how Yori would accept this change in him…

Her lightlines flashed around her neck where he had kissed her, a warm, familiar, wonderful, feeling following it as her mind became clouded with memories and her feelings. It prompted her to tell him. "I, looked out at the city just before the opening, I thought, you might not love me as much, but, when we, bonded, you loved me more! Or so I thought at first. Then, it evened out. We loved each other just as much! We, shared memories, thoughts, emotions. And… Our wrists… A mark, our, circuitry, merged, your symbol, my symbol. My right wrist, your, left. It was, the most beautiful thing. A beam of light, around us. You can't see the stars, but…" She trailed off, finally finding release as he took his finger from her symbol, breathing hard, eyes slowly opening.

Tron stared at her, then down to her wrist where his eyes linger. Dare he? Not without permission. He thought as his eyes slowly trailed back up to her face. "I have a request." He sits up a bit to give her room to properly answer his question.

"What, is it?" She breathes as her eyes lock on his. She's totally stunned by what had happened, but, happy, if he believed she was Yori… She could believe… He would only touch her if he thought she was… Wouldn't he?

"Let me "touch" your right wrist." He said gently.

Astra's eyes went wide! She didn't have anything there! Did she…? How could she? She was a Human now… Unless, did something like that travel with your soul? Fear gripped her, and he felt it through her lightlines.

"If you don't want to-" He was cut off.

"You have all access permission to me." If I don't ask him to do this now, I'll chicken out later. She thought as she held his gaze. The words would have seemed strange to any other Human, but to her, they were like a piece of her past. They felt right… Like she'd said them before…

He was surprised at first, then smiled and nodded, leaning back over her, he concentrated his feelings on her wrist, his arousal, his want of her, his… Love, of her. Normally, to show one's circuits, one just had to concentrate on a command to show them, no "touch" required, and no sharing of thoughts or feelings, non invasive, but this, was something different. It was not only something buried, she had never known existed upon her, it was their bond mark. It would only show with this certain "touch".

Her wrist glowed violet around where he touched, and became see-through, something he wasn't even sure could happen with a User. Circuitry barely showed through, but, it wasn't enough. Growling low in his throat, he thought of Yori, and suddenly, upon her wrist flared a triangle and four squares intertwined. He looked up sharply to her face which was showing ecstasy, eyes closed, mouth partially open.

She moaned. "Tron…"

His circuits flared at her utterance of his name and her expression, it was exactly like Yori and turned him on even further. The things she did to him without trying! Breathing out slow, he controlled his feelings and let go of her wrist and sat up, pulling her up via her left hand as he did so. His mind was racing! Only Yori held that mark! It was thoughts of Yori that made it appear! Only she would know of what he said that cycle! He looked at her with new eyes. He wasn't ready to accept it yet.

"That… Was a "touch"…" Yori-Astra, said quietly. "It was unlike anything I've felt!" She was blushing brightly and put her hands to her cheeks to hide it.

"I want you." Tron said boldly. When she looked at him finally, he clarified. "But you may not be Yori. No-one can replace her. I cannot be with someone who isn't her." He was in complete denial. How can she have that symbol? Did something happen when she was rezzed into the System? He tried to rationalize.

Astra's face fell as her left hand went to her right wrist, holding it gently, trying to keep the feeling she just felt a little longer. He doesn't think I'm her… Than I cannot either. She thought sadly, heart sinking. She sat up straighter after a nano, and looked him in the eye. "I want you too." She paused, then spoke again. "But I cannot be with anyone who isn't my soulmate. And my soulmate would want me and tell me he wants and loves me." Her own stipulation.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few nanos, taking in the truths of both of their words, measuring up how far they were willing to go if they weren't the one, when they thought they were. Finally, Tron moved, he stood and pulled her up with him.

"Then we're clear. This changes nothing between us." He hoped.

She nodded. "It does not. What will happen, will happen." She added in a hope of her own. That one day, he would believe.

He nodded and walked away a bit before producing a baton and tossing it at her. "We'll practice with these next!" He said cheekily, but now, she knew it was also flirtatiously. Whereas his initial touch he put forth wasn't a transmit of feelings that were concentrated to her, his second one was, and it had transmitted exactly what he felt, why, and how.

She blushed, she wondered if things would really remain the same, now that she had **that** information.

Putting on a fierce and cheeky smirk herself, she caught the baton, rezzed it into a staff and walked towards him while saying. "My specialty. You don't stand a chance!"

He laughed. "We'll see." His eyes sparkled, though his symbol still glowed brightly. He was going to have fun with her this session. He was still turned on from their "discussion".

Astra laughed lightly and got into position.

Tron decided it was time to spice things up and came at her! Only he faked an attack and slipped around behind her, sliding a hand around her waist and holding her close. "You need to be prepared for all outcomes!" He whispered in her ear.

Astra gasped as his fingers touched her! His touch making her lightlines flare brightly and causing a shudder to travel along her spine, especially as the rest of him moulded onto her. She leaned into him, determined not to let him get the one-up. "Oh, I'm prepared!" She teased back and stomped her foot down to hit his, rose her staff to knock his head and tried to turn in his arms!

Her determination only fuelled his desire for her. He easily stepped out of her stomp, moved out of the way of her staff, and held her tight enough to keep her in place even as his lightlines lit up where her body touched his. "Not prepared enough!" He whispered and bent his head down to kiss her shoulder where her neck met it.

Astra closed her eyes at the contact, a light intake of breath, and she tried again. She wasn't going to let him win like this! Though her heart soared, she delighted in his actions, his teasing of her in all forms. Her own desire for him rising with each touch and now kiss. Her lightlines flared brilliantly under his caresses. She did her best to hide it. "Then I'll try this!" She said as she reached around her to gently trace his lightlines upon his arms. It wasn't a "touch" she couldn't remember how to do it anyway. But it was enough to make him hiss in a breath and close his eyes a moment, revelling in the feeling as he growled low into her ear.

"Oooh, you'll pay for that." He teased as he nuzzled her hair.

"Really? Because it sounds like you're enjoying it." She cheekily said back, not stopping in her "attack", now trying to turn in his arms.

"You have no idea what I have in store for you." He growled back.

She finally got to face him, his grip on her had lessened enough. "Then I'll have the perfect comeback for each thing you do to me." Her eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed up to him, her front moulding to his. She nipped his ear.

He gasped! No-one had ever done that before! His symbol panged bright with his arousal and he gripped her tighter. "If you respond like that. You're going to lose." His eyes gleamed and, instead of kissing her, he motions to bite down gently on her neck and shoulder.

But he doesn't get the chance as she uses the moment to knock her staff against his head!

He stares at her wide-eyed as she smirks back at him, now escaped from his grip and bobbing her staff around in her hand as she stands with her hip jutted out, her free hand resting upon it. It was sensual and she knew what she was doing to him. "I told you, you wouldn't win." She teased.

He growled low and laughed as his eyes sparked and he assumed another fighting stance. "That was dirty. I won't let you get a one-up on me again!" He grinned back at her.

Her smile sparkled. "Oh I wouldn't doubt it!" She said and took her defensive stance.

He growled and attacked her! Coming at her from the front and twisting his way around her.

She was ready for his move this time though and followed his movements in a half circle, blocking almost every blow!

He smiled. "Good! Now do it better!" He teased as he attacked more readily.

She growled in response and straightened her stance to get better control. "I'll give **you** better!" She cheekily teased back and this time, actually nearly got a hit in!

He grinned. "Well done. Now…" He purred. He hadn't purred since he was Rinzler. He relished in the training. He was having fun, and he was aroused. He only purred when angry, content, (though that one came with concentration), or aroused. This time it was both of the latter two.

She immediately blushed, eyes growing a slightly bit wider as her pupils dilated once more. That purr! He purrs! She squeaked in her mind. It's so attractive! Like something I'd heard before but… So sexy! She shook herself inwardly. She had to concentrate to one-up him again!

She didn't get a chance to prepare as he leapt at her! This time jumping "down" to the original floor and suddenly the room changed again! This time they were in a brightly lit hallway with openings to other rooms strewn throughout it. He landed behind her, put his leg between hers and tripped her down to the floor!

"Ah!" She hit the ground, though not hard, as his hand came around to support her head as he gently placed it on the "floor".

He grinned and rezzed his helmet around his face once her eyes had opened, an action that fuelled her desire once more. "Are you scared?" He whispered through his purr and helmet.

She shuddered under him, the sound of his voice through his helmet and that purr mixed with what he said! Her symbol pulsed violet and she whispered back defiantly. "Not a chance!"

He caught that pulse and gasped quietly, though she couldn't hear it, and his purr increased again. "You should be." He purred out with a smile in his voice. He may have said this before, but it certainly hadn't contained the emotions now swirling around in his circuits this time! He relished in saying exactly this to her. It was something he had dreamed of doing with Yori, and, whereas he was in denial of her being her, he was still undecided deep down.

She shuddered again and rose her free hand to gently caress his helmet, fingering one of the four lightlines on the front. "Ooh, but it's more fun if I'm not." She purred back to him and traced her hand down, to his symbol, and tapped it gently.

"Oh, I can assure you it isn't." He purred into her ear, leaning onto her now.

Suddenly, he got off of her and the room changed! It was a maze of twists and turns via hallways now around her, dimly lit, just enough to see! She looked around, shocked.

"Run." Tron purred with a feral smile. The hunt. Nothing aroused and excited him more than it, especially after Rinzler. There were just some parts about that part of him that stayed after he had been healed. The memories… Though some were painful, this part, and some others, were not.

She gasped, wide-eyed and ran! She twisted and turned through the various hallways, ducking in under stairs and hiding. Fear gripped her, though it was a good fear, as she strained to hear the low rumble of his purr around the next corner, she awaited her capture, though she didn't know if she wanted to be or not!

Tron grinned, the predator part of him taking over as he slowly stalked through the hallways, his purr loudly in place. He had to give her a head start and warning. It wasn't fun if he didn't have some challenge! He didn't use his tracking function either. He wanted this drawn out, for her to feel her own fear and arousal at being chased. He saw it in her eyes when he told her to run. She enjoyed being prey. He wondered if she would enjoy the hunt as well. A smile tinted his lips even further at that. If they worked together at the games, he wondered how that would be.

Then, he could hear breathing coming from a nearby corner on his left. He grinned. The game was on! He pounced!

She squeaked! Hearing his purr just a micro before he would be on her she bolted forward and ran! A smile on her face as that good fear gripped her and she tried to avoid capture!

He grinned and gave chase after her! He knew this area better than she, and flipped the gravity! Suddenly the gravity was on both ceiling **and** floor! He jumped, running along the original floor unbeknownst to her!

Not hearing his purr any more, she stopped and looked around, puffing for breath more out of her heightened emotions than anything, she was more turned on from this than should be legal!

Suddenly, she heard his purr again, but had no time to dodge him as he fell from the "ceiling" and landed on top of her, a triumphant. "You're captured." On his lips.

She squeaked and her symbol lit violet again! Something he caught and retracted his helmet at.

"You enjoyed it." He purred out as he dipped his head low and kissed the triangle of her symbol.

"Aahhh!" She cried out as her symbol lit brighter purple, he "touched" her! With his lips! Her back arched under him as pleasure pulsed through her! "Tron!..." She breathed out.

His own symbol pulsed violet at her reaction and words, her own pleasure pulsing through him via his touch. He lifted his lips from her symbol and leaned over to her ear to whisper. "I win."

That got her! She growled low in her throat and reached over and around to "touch" his own symbol! She wouldn't let him win!

He gasped! His eyes closing as his head fell down onto the hollow of her neck and shoulder. She "touched" him! He didn't think she would catch on this fast! But… Somehow, she had! Pleasure pulsed through him from her, stronger than from his own touch, as hers was now concentrated directly from her. He leaned into her, his arousal clearly present in a very User way, and she noticed. Something that he, like all Programs, didn't think of. She recognized it and shuddered under him, feeling the echo of his pleasure over hers.

"I win." She whispered back to him.

He groaned and lifted his head from her shoulder and said in a husky voice. "We'd better stop, or I won't be able to." It was his one try at self control. Right at that moment, her pleasure feeling **just** like Yori's, his mind was clouded enough to think she **was** her enough to continue if she kept it up.

Astra moaned and nodded, taking her finger from his centre square of his symbol and propping herself on her elbows, ready to get up.

They both felt disappointment and an emptiness at her lack of touch, but both thought it was best to end this for now.

Tron nodded and got up, offering her a hand as she gently took it and got to her feet herself.

"I like this side of you." She said shyly. "You're **incredibly** sexy." She blushed and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

A relieved look overcame Tron's face as he smiled and lead her to the door of the room, the simulation fading around them. "I'm glad. I, enjoyed this side of you as well." He looked back to her.

She smiled back to him, now becoming scandalized at what she had just did and went through!

He paused at the door and went to the control room. "I'll be right back." He said with a softer care, maybe love, in his voice, as he left her side. After a moment, he came back out and took her hand again. "I erased the log of this session. I didn't want anyone seeing something so private."

Astra breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, squeezing his hand a bit tighter. "Thank you."

Soon she was back in the User World, and he was left with a smile as he left the Portal Room to go check on the status of the Grid.


	7. Snowstorm

_A/N: __There's a bit of a bonus section of the first way a part of this chapter wrote but it just didn't fit with Tron's character, yet. Not until he believes Astra's Yori :) At the end of this chapter!_

This day at ENCOM, Astra found herself with Lora and Alan as they lead her to a new portion of the building that she'd not yet been in.

"We've got someone we'd like you to meet. He's been working on the Infinitas issue which you've been asking after every day." Alan laughed. "You're persistent, so we all thought you should talk to him."

Astra looked at him curiously. Who could this guy be? She thought as they neared a door at the end of the hallway in the middle part of the skyrise. "Thank you." She said courteously.

Lora laughed, a warm and tinkling sound. "It was you who really decided us! Besides, he's an old friend. We've known him since Flynn!" She smiled warmly at her.

Astra looked at her shocked just when Alan opened the door with a scan of his hand. "Greetings Program!" He called warmly into the room.

"Good to see you again, Tron!" An older male voice, about the same age as Alan's came from a desk within the room. It was dark and full of cables and computers, was that a server? All connected to the one at its head.

The man stood up, illuminated by the glowing screen behind him, and walked over to the group. When he got closer, Astra could make out curly red hair and a warm smile.

Tron?" She asked, looking from one to the other. Was this a Program?

Alan chuckled as the man came forward and stopped before them. He dressed casually and wore glasses.

"No." The man said. "It's a nickname from Flynn! Kevin Flynn that is." He cleared that up for her. "I'm Ram." He said proudly. "But my real name's Roy, Roy Kleinberg." He held out a hand for the newbie.

Astra smiled wide-eyed and shook his hand. "You were with ENCOM before Flynn took over!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously and put a hand to the back of his head. "So I'm guessing you're the one asking after Infinitas." He changed the subject tactfully. He didn't want to give away that he'd been on Flynn Lives, something he was good at keeping a secret, but this young lady was in on the Grid, so it made it harder to keep.

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been really worried about the Programs on the Grid. I need to protect them from another attack."

Walking back to his computer he pulled up a few files and showed the trio their contents. "Well, we might not be able to stop another attack from happening, but, I **think** I've been able to figure out how they breached our System." He pointed to the file showing a lot of code. "They're getting in through our firewalls and keeping them open manually, though they've got a few Programs helping them. It doesn't look like they're aware that Programs think and feel like we do, they're expending the ones they send in to gather information and cause damage to the System freely. I can stop another breach, but I'm going to need help **keeping** it closed if they attack again." He turned to her and looked up to meet her gaze.

Astra nodded taking it all in. Then she blinked and looked from him to Alan and Lora. "You mean me? Wait… Can I do that from the **inside**? I'm good at firewalls, but I think I might be better inside than out." She looked at the three of them.

Roy nodded. "That was the plan. I think you should start on your User training today. If we have someone on the inside **and** outside keeping these people out, than we'd stand a better chance next time."

Astra nodded.

Alan put a hand on her shoulder. "We think you'll be best for the job considering your prowess in firewalls and keeping hackers out. I know you're just out of university, but you've proven pretty decent against that attack by Infinitas. It was your firewalls that kept our Programs safe." His eyes sparkled, she knew he meant Tron.

"I'll do it!" Astra said with determination, rising her fist in front of her. "I'm getting the hang of how the Grid works, I **know** I can get the User stuff down in no time!" She smiled at them.

Alan and Lora laughed. "Alright. It's settled then." Alan smiled. "I think you'll do well to learn a bit from Roy first though. So you'll stay here for a few hours to work with him."

"After that, I'm going to teach you how the laser works, just in case." Lora smiled at her.

Astra looked up at them with surprise and happiness. "I'll be honoured to learn from you both!" She said, though inwardly, she was really looking forward to working with Lora and learning about the laser… She just felt some familiarity to it.

Alan nodded and turned to leave the room. "We'll be back after lunch." He called to them with a wave, Lora following after.

The next few hours went by smoothly. Astra asked questions and learned how Roy kept people out of the System, also a little on how to hack into other Systems, though he only did it to a nearby elementary school's System, and did nothing to it.

Astra was surprised! He was certainly the best she's ever seen! She had so much to learn from him, but her biggest project will be learning on the Grid.

Lunch came and went and by the time she got back to Roy's office, Lora was waiting for her. "It's time." She said with a smile.

Astra nearly bounced with excitement! "Thank you so much for teaching me about the laser!" She said excitedly.

Lora laughed. "You're welcome. Come on." She said as she lead Astra back to the Rezzing Room.

Surprisingly, Tron was there waiting for them, leaned up against the wall leading into the main room with a smile on his face. "You have your work cut out for you this cycle." He teased Astra.

Astra just grinned back at him with a frustrated look and growl and batted him on the arm. "Oh you!" She flirted with him. "I'll have you know I can figure things out pretty quickly."

Tron just pushed off from the wall and leaned closer to her. "Like you did with the lightlines." He all but whispered to her, his voice a low purr.

She blushed, but before she could say anything Lora came called from the other room. "If you two would stop your flirting I could teach her about my laser." She laughed.

Astra just blushed further and smiled as she headed past Tron and into the room.

Tron chuckled and followed after her.

The next few hours Lora taught Astra everything she could about how the laser and digitizing and realizing works. Astra was surprisingly a quick study, but most of it was because of her dreams and nostalgia she had over the whole process.

Sometime during the lesson Lora looked to Tron and whispered. "It's like working with-"

But she was cut off by Tron saying. "Don't say it." He looked conflicted, and inwardly, watching Astra work with Lora and learn about the laser was all to close to home with Yori. He didn't want to think she was her when she wasn't. He still wasn't convinced, but it did pull at him.

After, Lora decided it was time for Astra to go to the Grid. She gave her a hug before going, feeling a motherly connection to the young woman, she had her own suspicions about her, and rezzed both her and Tron in.

"So…" Tron trailed off as he walked ahead of her. "You want to learn how to use User powers." He looked back at her now.

Astra nodded and walked up to him. "I do."

"Then we'll have to practice in a safe location. The Simulation Room can only do so much. I'll take you to the outlands." His eyes sparkled, though he seemed more serious than usual when around her.

Astra nodded again as he rezzed his lightcycle ahead of them and got on. "Thank you." She was equally as serious, though that changed as he took off like a shot as soon as she held him from behind! "Ahh! Hah!" She shouted with a smile and then leaned against his back. "Any excuse to show off." She teased him.

He chuckled. "Of course." His eyes glittered now, at this moment, he could be free, just like normal with her. It was when he would teach her how to use User powers that he would have to be serious.

He twisted and turned through the city, finally coming to the outlands riddled with snow! His lightcycle this time was equipped specially to deal with it.

Astra's eyes widened at seeing the white stuff around her. "Snow! There's snow!" She smiled happily.

Tron chuckled and nodded. "This is one of the results of the environment pack Flynn added into the System early on." He informed her.

She shook her head. "I remember seeing that on one of my first days working for ENCOM!" She said excitedly. "I was so impressed and wondered what it could possibly look like within the System!"

He chuckled again. "It also rains, and the wind can get pretty bad in a storm! You've already seen the lightning, it's worse in a good storm and out here." He nodded to the area around him.

It was then that they came to a wide fissure in the ground, leading far down into a ravine below.

"How're we going to get over that?" Astra wondered aloud.

Tron just chuckled. "Hold on tight." He informed her with a wicked grin and headed toward a large, curved rock just before the opening.

Astra knew better than to ignore his order by now and gripped him as tight as she could, though it wouldn't have hurt him. "What are you going to do?" She called over the wind.

He picked up speed and raced for the rock. "Watch." He said in a low, sexy growl and suddenly they were driving up, into the curve of the rock and airborne!

Astra screamed in delight and looked down as she held on for dear life!

Tron kept his concentration on the lightcycle and grunted as they hit the ground on the other side of the chasm hard!

"That was AMAZING!" Astra cried happily. "Lightcycle **flying**! That was lightcycle **flying**!" She dubbed it.

Tron chuckled. "I suppose it needed a name." He teased back at her. Inwardly he was elated that she enjoyed that! He wondered if she would shy away at the height. But she seemed perfectly comfortable with it, which meant he could teach her how to do it in the Simulation Room, and that she could perform her User powers anywhere without fear. He was prideful of this.

Astra just laughed and hit him on the shoulder. "Oh you!" She seemed to say that a lot around him! "I really enjoyed it!"

Tron smiled back at her. "Then I'll teach you how one cycle."

Astra's eyes widened. "Really?! Oh, I can hardly wait!" She grins and hugs him tight, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

He grins and pulls over near a large mountain. "Here is where we'll train. There's a base here that I built not too long ago just for this purpose, in case we need anything while we're out here or a storm brews up. They're unpredictable so it was the best option." He informs her as he waits for her to get off the lightcycle.

"Oh…." She looks up at the mountain in wonder, wondering where the base could be as well and gets off his lightcycle. "Smart idea." She agrees with a nod.

He nods in response, gets off his lightcycle and compacts it back into a baton. "Thank you. Alright. Let's start with bringing up interfaces. That should come fairly easy to you." He smiles back at her.

She nods and walks up to him. "What do I need to do?"

Tron walks up behind her and gently places his hands on her arms, then slides them down, to her hands.

She blushes brightly as her lightlines flare a bit at the contact.

"You need to access the system, touch the area in front of you, or the object, concentrate…" He whispers in her ear as he becomes flush with her body. He wanted to be serious, but the sound of her excitement a few moments ago and the look on her face just made him want to touch her. Besides, this was probably the most effective way to do it. He would have to help her.

Astra blushed harder and breathed out, concentrating. She closed her eyes and reached out before her.

Tron moved her fingers into the correct position and whispered low into her ear. "Picture the System, connect with it, send out a command for an interface linking to it, or to the area around us, so that you can work with it."

Astra didn't nod, but she felt it as she concentrated. Her mind dove down, into the System, envisioning it, listening for it, she heard it, a female voice, as it spoke to her. She could feel Tron's presence other than through his touch, she could feel the environment pack around her, and the area as well. She concentrated and sent out a command. She opened her eyes.

"Well done." Tron said proudly.

Around them swirled a glowing blue screen comprised of many windows!

Astra smiled brightly and looked back at Tron. "I did it! I accessed the System!" And turned back to study the interface before her.

"You did. It looks like you not only accessed the environment pack, but the area around us as well! You should be able to change anything you like now." Tron smiled and rose her hand to a certain window.

Astra smiled and studied the window he was having her point to. "I think I can figure this out…" She said even as he moved her hand to touch it and up popped various commands. "Oh!" She said and started to play with them. She had an idea of just what she wanted to do…

Soon, the area before them filled with glowing blue lines, the outline of what looked like a large rock.

Tron looked pleased. "You chose to manipulate the area. Wise choice for your first try."

The area around the rock convulsed and suddenly, began to fill in square, by tiny square. Once finished, a jagged, though square lined rock, (much like the rocks in Flynn's place on the Grid near Sam's room), emerged, no snow on it at all.

Astra smiled happily. "What else can I do?"

Tron grinned and took hold of her once again.

The next millicycle was spent learning the ins and outs of each power Tron could think of and Astra was a quick study for all of it, which made him proud. They were both so engrossed in their training that neither of them noticed the wind pick up until snow began to fall gently around them.

Tron looked up in alarm and connected with the area around him. "A storm's on its way! We won't make it back before it hits, we'd best take shelter in the base." He told her worriedly.

Astra's hands fell and so did her concentration, and with it, the interface that had surrounded them. "Alright. How long will we have to wait?"

Tron looked to her apologetically. "Maybe another millicycle. Storms are unpredictable, so it might be less or more."

Astra's face fell, yet her heart raced. "I won't be back in time for Alan or Lora to get me out." Usually there was someone late at night in ENCOM to get the last person in the Grid out if they needed it. The portal was otherwise left on all day. So she would be stuck here for a whole User night.

Astra resisted a gulp. That meant being stuck in a base, possibly with one room, for a whole night. And they both needed to sleep. Her gaze flickered over to him as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

Then her eyes widened. She would need to shower! And this snow was bound to make her wet! She looked down at her arms, it was already beginning to melt and… Ug, get under the collar of her suit. She looked over to Tron. "Is there a shower in the base?" She asked warily.

Tron looked over to her in surprise. "No. What would you need it for?"

Astra blushed. "This snow is melting into my suit and I'm really cold. I'll need it for the morning as well… Users don't take the cold and wet very well."

Tron just stared at her. "I've never… No-one told me that."

Astra looked at him incredulously. "No User has been stuck out here before?"

Tron shook his head. "No. Everything always went smoothly. And none of them complained…"

Astra nodded as they headed toward the mountain. "That's probably because they were able to get back to the city and the User World right away." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. The snow was coming down heavily now, and the wind was biting. Though she couldn't feel the wind through her suit, her arms, face and neck were still exposed.

Tron looked at her bare skin and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, none of the other Users had so much exposed skin either. We've made enough progress, you should be able to make a User shower and tap into water reserves running throughout the Grid to run it." He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him through chattering teeth. The temperature really dropped with the storm. "Programs don't have need of showers… Do they?" She asked curiously.

Tron shook his head. "No. We don't have need of one."

Astra nodded. That was one thing she couldn't remember from her dreams… Past life memories? She wasn't sure, but until he admitted she was Yori, she wouldn't believe it herself. With a small nod, she continued on.

Once they were at the base of the mountain, Tron rose his hand to touch it and immediately a door opened in its side as light flickered on along the walls of an elevator.

Astra looked up, mouth open. "Cool!" She whispered as they walked in.

Tron chuckled. "Thank you. Are you warm enough now?" He asked as he let go of her.

Astra shook her head, still shivering. "I'll feel this cold until I get nice and toasty."

Tron frowned. "It won't be long now. I know the room you can build the shower in." He looked to her with a serious expression. Users get cold… I don't know what happens to them when they're cold. Tron thought with worry.

Astra smiled up at him, but his serious expression caught her. She knew he was a serious guy, even though he teased her endlessly, he was worried. "I'll be alright." She huddled her arms closer around her and rubbed them gently.

Tron nodded and took that as his cue to stand against her and hold her close to try and transfer some heat from his body to hers. "Does that help?" He asked as he rubbed her arms as well.

Astra giggled and nodded. "Yes, thank you. You're much warmer than the air." She said truthfully and leaned into him.

It was then that they arrived at the top and the floor opened to reveal them within the small base.

Astra looked around wide-eyed. It was made with black, shiny material with three strips of white light at the top and one around the whole of the flooring at the edge. To the right of them was a half level with stairs at its middle leading up to the top. It was pretty tall! On top of that area was a large rectangular structure that was hollow in the middle, it seemed to be made of the same material as everything else. In front of that was a huge window that went right around the whole base outlooking the city! It only paused in 8 places where it seemed beams were holding the glass in place. The height of the whole place was gigantic! And to her left was all open area.

She breathed in. "Wow!" She said in awe.

Tron chuckled and smiled as he ushered her in. "I built it after the one I had outside of Argon. It's pretty much the same." He said with pride as he watched her take it all in.

She smiled back at him with a giggle. "It's amazing! What does that huge thing do at the centre up there? Do the windows have the same screens as Tron Tower?" She rushed questions at him, impressed.

Tron laughed. "Yes, they do. The "big thing at the centre" is the control centre. It's accessed by the interface that appears on this side of it. Here, let me show you." He says as he gestures out in front of him to follow him to the device at the top of the half level.

Astra looks at him even more impressed and follows him up. "So it works like the control centre in Tron Tower?" She asks curiously.

Tron nods. "A bit. It can analyse anything and processes data. It also monitors every part of the System I've hooked up monitors to."

Astra's eyes widen. "That is so cool!" She says in awe. "This must be very powerful."

He nods again and touches the screen before him, causing it to rez into being. A series of white windows appears over its surface. "It is. Now. Let's see what ships entered Tron City while we were out here…" He trails off with a side glace to Astra out of the corners of his eyes. He was grinning. This was something he enjoyed showing off and didn't get to often.

Astra watched the screen with a look of awe and determined concentration. She was taking it all in, in wonder, but also studying its contents, how it worked, where the information was displayed, everything. She was determined to learn all she could to protect the System. Which brought her view to Tron as he worked.

He smiled and brought up the information. "Hmmm… All normal vessels. Ah! This one. Look carefully." He said as he moved his fingers along the screen to bring up a certain window with information scrolling on it, a picture at its left.

Astra saw the movement and shuddered. The way that man moves his fingers along surfaces should be illegal! She thought with a light blush as he worked.

Tron noticed her heightened breathing and blush and kept a chuckle in. Inwardly, he was elated that he made her feel that way, but he had no idea what could have caused it. "This one carries troops from another city. These ships are important as they spread out troops where they're needed." He informed her.

She listened intently though her eyes strayed to his fingers more often than the data displayed before them, her blush growing.

"This one was sent from Bismuth. There's not been much activity there, but since Tron City was attacked, we thought it best to move some Programs from there to here." He said and finally turned fully to her. "Having trouble reading that data?" He grinned at her.

Astra squeaked and jumped in a turn to face him. "N-No." She got a hold of herself and grinned back, putting her hand on her hip and standing a bit more loosely. "It's that way you glide your fingers over the screen that's got me." She teased him head-on and taps the centre square of his symbol just to punctuate it. Take that! She thought with a giggle.

His eyes widen for the barest of moments as he grins and takes a step closer to her. "You mean like this?" He whispers as he trails a line from her right wrist to her elbow.

Whatever Astra had been expecting, it wasn't this! She had no warning as the pleasant, arousing feeling that was Tron's touch buzzed its way along her arm! Though she held no lightlines there, her symbol certainly felt it and blushed in time with his touch. She couldn't suppress the shudder that travelled through her body as she watched his finger gently trail its way up her arm. "Yes…" She trails off, shocked.

He chuckles. "Then I'll have an interesting time teaching you how I work interfaces." He leans into her further and then backs away and heads down the steps, the interface shutting off behind him. "You still feel cold. If you want to make your shower, follow me." His voice held a bit of teasing.

"Oh you!" She growled, frustrated, after him and followed him down the stairs. "One of these days I'm going to one-up you and then you won't know what to do!" She laughs half-teasingly, half-threateningly.

He looks back at her with a cheeky grin. "I highly doubt it."

Before she can add a retort a door opens before them in the side of the half level, revealing white light to shine from the other side.

"This is the spare room, it's just big enough for what you need, which means we'll be sharing a bed this sleepcycle." His eyes shine as he looks back to her.

She stops dead in her tracks, eyes wide, her blush even darker, if that were possible, and looks right at him. "Share, a room?" She squeaks.

Tron laughs and shakes his head. "Am I that unattractive?" He teases. Does she not want to sleep in the same room as me? Am I invading on her privacy? Of course I am, and I'm enjoying it. He thought the first with worry, then the last wickedly though good-naturedly as he awaited her reply.

"A-I…" She actually looked embarrassed this time. "I've never shared a bed with a man before."

"So you've shared one with a woman?" He teased her brazenly, eyes just gleaming with mirth.

Astra immediately squeaked and waved her hands before her! "No! Not like **that**!" She squeaked quickly. "I mean, we're not, I wouldn't, I mean I would- A- Are you **laughing**?!" She asked him totally flustered and a mite bit angry.

Tron was laughing his head off as she stuttered and tried to backtrack her words. She was just asking for that! He thought with a laugh as he feigned trying to control his mirth. I know she's not that type of User. She doesn't seem like the type to like women. Though it would be perfectly normal. He laughed one more time with a "cough" and stood straight looking at her. "I couldn't help myself. I know you don't like women."

He chuckled once more and leaned over to her, taking her right wrist in his hand. "You like **me**." He grinned flirtatiously. He didn't know why he was so around her, she just made him **want** to flirt with her, more than anyone he'd met save for…

Astra stopped her angry glare and softened her gaze, looking down to his symbol longingly. "I do." Her eyes flicked back up to meet his as her left hand came around to tap that centre square again.

His breath hitched as his square lit up. "Keep that up and you won't leave this place having not "slept" with a man before." He says brazenly and is immediately shocked at his own words! He stands up straight and points to the room, letting go of her hand. "You should get warm. If you need help with its creation, let me know."

Astra just stared at him. How could he **say** that?! She squeaked in her mind. Slowly, her gaze returned to the room before them and she nodded numbly before seeing the look on his face. Ooooh, I can get him this time! She thought as she tilted her head oh just so and put that hand back on her hip. "I don't think you could **handle** me." She smirked flirtatiously at him, turned and noted that she was teasing, in a very **sexy** and true way as she sashayed into the room and closed the door behind her.

Tron growled as the door closed, and rushed for it. It opened at his command and revealed Astra still walking to where she wanted to start work on the shower. He soundlessly came up behind her and wraps her up in his arms tightly, picking her up off the floor! "What was that?" He growls in her ear and "touches" her lines upon her sides. He loved a good challenge, and her little one just called up all of his emotions for her all at once, his desire piqued at her little flirty tease.

She immediately squeaks in surprise then moans and writhes in his arms. "Trooon!" She calls out his name, all thoughts of teasing out the window as desire, his desire, flowed through her veins and along her body. She didn't think it was possible to feel his desire within her so deeply from her sides! It was one thing with her wrist, that was far deeper than this, this was merely spread out yet lighter somehow. She tried to turn in his arms, but he wasn't letting her.

He grinned and dipped his head into the hollow of her neck, lightly grazing his teeth there. "Want to challenge me again?" He whispered into her ear with a light purr. He knew she found it attractive.

She shook her head, words beyond her for a moment. Then, she regained a bit of control over herself and rose a hand to gently trace the lightlines on his arms in a "touch" of her own. "Y-yes." She said, opposite of what she had indicated before, her cheekiness showing through. This feels so much like before… A time… I can't remember… She thought brokenly in her mind. She didn't want this to end… But the shower…

Tron's eyes closed and he sucked in a breath at her touch, his arousal becoming clear. "You do want me…" He breathed into her neck, a little surprised even though he could feel her desire for him. "Cheeky." He teased back at her finally with a grin. In all honesty, he didn't want this to end either, and whereas her skin was getting warmer, it was still frightfully cold to him.

He let go of her with a groan and fought himself to keep her within his warm embrace just a little longer. "You have a shower to build." He whispers in her ear and is gone.

Astra just stands there glassy-eyed for a moment, trying to regain some semblance of herself. When she finally does some nanos later, she puts her hands to her cheeks. If **this** is how things are going to go, I might not make it through the night! She thought. My virtue! She thought with determination. I'm **not** going to be with someone who doesn't claim to be my soulmate! And… I don't think he'll let it go that far either… She thought with sadness.

Shaking her head, she slowly released her cheeks and set about making the shower.

A little while later she opened the door and looked for Tron. When she didn't see him in the empty lower section, she headed up the stairs, to find him at the window moving around white circled lines upon it, the view of what could only be the city zoomed in within them.

She tried to sneak up on him, but before she got close, he spoke. "Done with the shower?" And turned to face her.

She just squeaked in surprise and shook her head with a laugh. "No, actually. So much for sneaking up on you." Her eyes glittered as she teased.

He laughed. "No-one can sneak up on me." He grinned and walked over to her.

She shook her head with a laugh. "Oh? And what if you **let** someone?" She teased flirtatiously.

He came up to her and touched her arms, a frown immediately overcoming his features. "You're still cold."

She nodded. "Yeah, I needed help locating that water vein underground. I don't know where to look or how deep, do you?" She asked him with hope.

"Yes. I'll help you." He said as he started toward the stairs, not letting go of her arm.

She followed readily. "Thank you." She smiled up at him. "What were you doing just now?" She asked him curiously.

He smiled down at her. "I was just checking up on the city. We've all been on edge since that attack."

She frowned and nodded. "I feel that too." She smiled up at him. "I'm glad they have you looking out for them. You're so serious, when you're not a terrible **flirt**." She teased him.

He laughed. "That was well deserved." He said as the arrived at the room. "Alright, you stand where you were working and I'll help guide your tunnel via your interface like we did earlier."

She nodded and stepped up to the almost complete shower. "Alright. Thank you." She smiled back at him.

He nodded and stepped up behind her, placing his arms around her as she called up the interface. They worked together, him guiding her way through the "rock" of the outlands via her interface while she sent commands to the System to dig and form a pipe and working pump mechanism for the shower along with a water heater. It wasn't really that hard to build a working pump and water heater, she had an inkling she had worked with something like machinery before… She just couldn't remember when.

Once done, Tron pulled back with a satisfied smile. "Well done. I think you should be fine now. But if something goes wrong, let me know." His eyes glittered with a flirty tease. He wasn't sure he wanted to see her without her suit, but a part of him **did**.

She batted his arm playfully. "I will, but you won't be seeing me naked if I do!" She teased him right back!

He chuckled. "I deserved that. Alright. Have fun." He winked at her and left, closing the door behind him.

Astra sighed and shook her head after him. Looking around, she found some left over code she could make a towel and some soap out of, for morning, or after sleepcycle? She wasn't sure, but it would be for then, and headed into the shower.

This time when she showered, she went about it differently than normal. She wasn't washing, she was focused upon the warmth of the water, the flow of it, and getting warm. She always had a connection with water, she would sometimes flow in time to waves as she got warm under it or swam in particularly wavy waters. This time, she let herself sway in time to the waves she felt within herself, thinking of Tron and how he flirts with her, her coldness meeting the warmth of the water, she placed her hands against the wall to steady herself, and gracefully moved like a cat into the water stream, sighing with pleasure at the warmth and her predicament with Tron. She would have to sleep with him this sleepcycle… Her shower went on like that for a little while longer, until she moved out to dry off. Doing so equally slowly, placing one leg up on the bench beside the shower at a time… (This becomes relevant later ;3)

Soon, she was back in her suit and out of the shower heading up the stairs.

Tron was still watching the city via the window viewer as she came up the stairs.

"Have a good shower?" He asked as her head peeked over the top of the stairs.

"Yes." She moaned, then covered her mouth, coughed, and tried again. "Yes. It was very **warm**." She said happily.

His symbol flared at that moan, something for which he was glad he was turned toward the window. "Good. We should head to our sleepcycle than." He grinned as he finally turned to her. And gasped. Seeing her hair wet, still glassy-eyed at having a nice warm shower, hit his very core! He stopped, coughed, and walked up to her.

She had caught that look and flare of his symbol at seeing her, and she smirked and said with a teasing tone. "Never seen a **wet** woman before?" Oooh, I **dare** him to react to this one! She thought with a giggle.

He paused in front of her, eyes dark as he took her in. "Only once." He watched her. He wanted her, but with that one line, his mind raced to the Crystal Caves and the energy pool within it. Yori… He thought sadly, poked Astra on the triangle of her symbol, and walked towards the stairs.

Astra watched after him sadly for a nano, but followed him all the same. I'm right here… She couldn't stop herself from thinking, knowing who was on his mind. Shaking her head, she became steely in her resolve of not believing she was Yori once more.

Tron went to a section of the half level closer to where they came in and opened a door there. "This used to be reserved for a healing chamber, but being as we should never need one on the Grid again, the only one available is in Tron Tower. Just in case." He looked back to her.

She peeked in curiously around him and noted with dismay that it was very small, and only held one bed. She looked back up at him. "I guess I can't get out of this, can I?" Almost all teasing gone.

He smiled and shook his head. "Afraid not. Neither of us is willing for the other to sleep on the floor, so sharing a bed is the only option." Almost all teasing gone from his voice.

She sighed and smiled, shook her head and took a step in. "My hair's wet so it's likely to be cold." She teased back at him.

"Oh, I think I can handle the cold." He teased right back and walked in after her. Suddenly, his hands were on her, her arms, slowly sliding down them. He had an idea. "If it helps, I can flirt with you before our sleepcycle." He teased, his desire showing, though he didn't "touch" her. It was his aim to make her more relaxed, and damn that need to keep on touching her that kept coming over him!

Her eyes went wide, not expecting this from him! Though she shuddered pleasantly under his touch.

"Mmm, you're **warm**." He whispered into her neck.

"Troon…" She moaned at his touch, though it wasn't as distracting as his "touch", it was enough. "We need to sleep." She tried to keep some semblance of her resolve.

He chuckled. "Alright. That did make you more… Loose." He grinned at her and promptly took up the blankets and laid under them.

"Oh you!" She said and threw the pillow at him!

It poffed right in his face, as he had let it, and he laughed. "You'll pay for that!" He flirted terribly with her.

She shook her head, hands on hips. "Not a chance mister!" She laughed.

"Oh, but the bed is so **soft**." He teased and coaxed her.

She shook her head again. "And deal with you getting me back for that?"

"Fine I guess I just get to sleep, all alone…" He pouts.

She walks over to the bed at that and bats his arm. "Ooh, low blow." She teased him and got in next to him.

That was her mistake, he was on her in a micro! His hands at her sides, him leaning over her, his grin intact as he made to tickle her where she had no armour! "Really? Because I think it worked wonderfully!" He laughed.

She giggled endlessly and tried to stop his fingers from their wandering! "Noo! Nono! I take it back! Mercy!" She laughed and giggled.

"What do I want to hear?" He whispered into her ear grinning.

Her eyes flew open at that. What **did** he want to hear? "You're, the best, warrior, on the Grid!" She tried between laughs.

He chuckled and tickled her more! "Wrong." He teased.

She laughed harder and tried to think of what he could possibly want from her! Then, she felt it, buzzing along her lightlines as he tickled her. "I want you!" She laughed out.

His eyes darkened, hearing her tone through her laughter. She meant it. A smile crept across his lips and he stopped tickling her. "Bingo." He purred into her ear as he bent over her. Then, just as suddenly as he was on her, he was on his side beside her, leaving her panting and laying against the only pillow they had.

"Oh, you…" She panted out as she got her breath. He really did a number on her this time! After a few nanos, she turned onto her side and faced him. She had been half off the bed laying on her back, and now, she was on the very edge of the bed, if she were to be comfortable… Her eyes turned up to meet his with a blush. "Can I, sleep closer to you?" She asked shyly.

His eyes flashed dark for a moment before he reaches over and pulls her into his arms, her facing him.

She gasped but melted into his touch, against his body. He was so warm…

He smiled down at her. "Better?"

She nodded into his chest, her hands upon it. "Yes." She yawned then. She really was tired, she thought with wariness.

He smiled brighter and pulled her in a bit closer as he got comfortable. "Sleep well." He whispered and the lights immediately dimmed.

The night went relatively peaceful, however, there was a moment when Tron made strangled sounds in his sleep, a sad, concentrated look upon his face, as though he were fighting off something.

It woke Astra up and she tried to wake him. "Tron! Tron!" She whispered, but he didn't stop nor wake up which worried her further. Then she heard him moan what sounded like a "No, please stop me!" And she got an idea! If she could feel him through his touch, she knew he would feel her.

Reaching up with her left hand, she gently touches his symbol on its centre square.

That woke him up! He looked around and down, noticing her immediately. He knew the touch wasn't hostile, remembered who it was that had touched him, but it had surprised him nonetheless. He just hoped she didn't notice he was having another nightmare when she had done it, so, his surprise only flickered over his features for a micro before turning into a flirty smile, trying his best to hide what he had just felt. "Someone wants attention." He purrs to her.

Astra just stares at him, surprised for a moment. Did he really just pawn that off as- She got no further into that thought than he spoke again, this time leaning into her and brushing his fingers along her left arm.

"I want you." He said, truthfully, but it was the only thing that came to his mind to get her to stop thinking about his dream! He saw that confusion flicker over her face.

Astra sighed at his touch, feeling his emotions, though he did well to hide his anxiety, she could still feel it coursing through his touch, just barely. She decided to play his game, for now, and thought of the only thing she wanted from him more than anything before she would go that far with someone. "Kiss me." Her eyes were dark and hooded as she placed her hand upon his chest.

Immediately he stopped tracing her arm, breathing in deeply as he fought his inner thoughts. Only Yori. "I'm- I'm sorry. I can't." He stuttered and turned away from her. "We'd best get up."

Astra's face fell as she stopped touching him. "Then please, don't say you want me." She said through closed eyes.

He looked back at her, incredulous. "What?!" He said with fear.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm not going to make out with a man who won't kiss me." She raises her chin a notch in defiance and steely determination. Pride. Virtue.

He turned around to face her slowly, thinking the situation over. "This changes nothing between us?" He said carefully.

Astra frowned and sighed. "No. It doesn't." She **wanted** it to change, but if she were to be honest with herself, she wasn't going to stop from teasing him, nor try to stop him from teasing her. It just, would be so much easier if he didn't say he wanted me so often if he wasn't going to go through with it… Or, believe that I'm Yori… She thought sadly.

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Alright. I'll do my best." He reassured her and moved to get up.

She showered and he made them energy drinks for breakfast, something she downed readily, though being a bit faster than usual… "Oh!" She said as she tipped on her seat on the edge of the half level.

"Careful there." Tron chuckled as he held a hand on her back to steady her. "Energy can be quite potent when drank quickly." His eyes were soft as he watched her. That likely aroused her… He thought, hiding his blush as he watched her.

Astra merely nodded, a blush tinting her cheeks as she fought to regain control of herself. That went right to my abdomen! She thought with embarrassment! "I'll remember that for next time!" She choked out and slowly sipped at the last of the energy in her glass.

Tron chuckled and let go of her back. "Good." His eyes flashed then, he just couldn't resist flirting with her now. "Your lightlines flared." He teased as he tapped one of her shoulder lightlines.

Astra looked up to him quickly and moaned in embarrassment, then hit him on the shoulder. That tap distracted her. "Yours would too!" She blushed even brighter.

He just chuckled and couldn't resist another flirty tease. "Perhaps we could share some energy sometime… Quickly." He leaned in with a purr, but it was his lopsided smile that told her he was kidding, and flirting…

Ohh Tron! She growled in her mind frustratingly. Putting on a flirty smirk of her own, she reached over and lightly traced one of his own shoulder lightlines. "I would like that." She teased him, but he took it as honesty because through her touch, he could feel, she really did want it!

"I-I didn't really mean! I mean- Not that I wouldn't but- Are you **laughing**?!" He laughed himself. Well, I earned that. He thought with mirth recalling a similar situation earlier. Shaking his head he growled low and tapped the triangle on her symbol. "You earned that."

Astra just smirked up at him cheekily. "I did." She grinned and finished her drink, slowly.

He just smiled and finished his own. "We should get you back to the User World. I bet Alan-One and Lora-Prime have something for you to do User side, with you having spent so long here."

Astra looked at him, surprised. "They're here this early?"

Tron smiled and nodded. "Yes. They leave ENCOM early enough to make it back by 4am User time. They like to make sure the Grid is ok. Though they'll be here by now because you never made it out. I bet they're worried." He smiled with pride. He couldn't be more impressed with any other Users. His and Yori's Users were simply the best out there!

Astra nodded with a look of awe. "I couldn't handle that! I hope I won't be an inconvenience." She looked down at her glass a bit worriedly. She didn't want to get in the way.

Tron just smiled and put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You're not. They won't see it that way, they know things can happen. And, maybe, you will be able to spend another sleepcycle here after showing you're trustworthy for it." He reassured her.

She looked up at him happily. "Thank you. Maybe! Though next time we aren't sharing a bed!" She teased as she lightly hit his arm.

He feigned hurt and surprise and laughed. "Oh? I'm that unattractive?" He teased for the second time.

She giggled and shook her head. "No, I just have my virtue." She rose her chin defiantly with a smile.

He laughed. "Alright, miss **User**, you got me there." He teased.

She looked back at him, feigning hurt and surprise. "And what's **that** supposed to mean?" She laughed.

"Oh, nothing." He grinned as he took their empty glasses and went to put them away.

Astra just stared after him. "Oh you." She muttered and got up to follow him.

Not long after, they were on their way back to Tron City, lightcycle flying over the fissure and all. Astra still had a blast with it! And she was back in the User World facing a very concerned Alan and Lora.

"What happened in there?!" Alan asked first, concern in his voice, not anger.

Astra looked sheepish as she told them what had happened. "We got stuck in a snowstorm training in the outlands and couldn't make it back to the city in time for me to realize back here. The storm lasted more than a sleepcycle, we took shelter in the nearby base." She tactfully left out the part about the shower and sleeping with Tron.

Lora stepped up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm glad you're both alright! I bet Tron's checking over the city now… We'll have to have you do something around here today."

Astra nodded as she accepted the hug. "He is, in fact, he couldn't stop from checking on it almost the whole time we were in the base!" She laughed.

Alan chuckled as Lora looked back to him and stepped up to his side. "That sounds like him." He said, pride in his voice. "Come on, let's find you something to do."

And so started Astra's new day at ENCOM.

Chapter 7 – Alternate Part

This time when she showered, she went about it differently than normal. She wasn't washing, she was focused upon the warmth of the water, the flow of it, and getting warm. She always had a connection with water, she would sometimes flow in time to waves as she got warm under it or swam in particularly wavy waters. This time, she let herself sway in time to the waves she felt within herself, thinking of Tron and how he flirts with her, her coldness meeting the warmth of the water, she placed her hands against the wall to steady herself, and gracefully moved like a cat into the water stream, sighing with pleasure at the warmth and her predicament with Tron. She would have to sleep with him this sleepcycle… Her shower went on like that for a little while longer, until she moved out to dry off. Doing so equally slowly, placing one leg up on the bench beside the shower at a time…

Unbeknownst to her, Tron had been watching the whole scene from above, having tapped into the room earlier. His circuits flushed watching her. She's **incredibly** sexy… He thought with desire. I didn't know that's how Users shower… If it is, every time… He made a promise to himself that he would record every one of her showers. Just for later… Study purposes, yes, that was it. Study. Only he wouldn't do this with just anyone… She was the first to shower on the Grid, and the first he'd felt the desire to watch.

It also wasn't the only time he had watched her. He had re-watched their interactions sometimes before his sleepcycle, feeling the desire to. It was something he kept to himself.

Soon, she was back in her suit and out of the shower heading up the stairs.

Tron had tactfully put the window viewer back to Tron City before she had even left the room, putting an extra security measure on it just in case she got curious. Only he could access that particular room with it.

"Have a good shower?" He asked as her head peeked over the top of the stairs. His lightlines now back to normal as well.

"Yes." She moaned, then covered her mouth, coughed, and tried again. "Yes. It was very **warm**." She said happily.


	8. Dancing

_A/N: This chapter contains three dance scenes, which are all fairly long and I'm not confident about them, but I tried X3_

The hallway was dimly lit as the sounds of shouts and talking echoed against its walls. Blue lights lined the walls, surprisingly well kept for the section of Tron Tower it was in. Tron stood before a particular open cell equipped with a firewall to keep its contents in. His arms were crossed.

On the other side of the firewall stood a Program with yellow and white lines, a cyan one here and there. He had short blue hair and blue eyes. A growl left his lips as he snarled at the figure in white. "I'll **never** tell you!" He ground out.

Tron sighed and dropped his arms. "It would be a lot easier. Your Users mean to harm other Programs. Don't you think that's reason enough to tell me what they're planning?" His voice was calm, but not a hint of pleading touched it.

The Program scoffed. "Infinitas aims to take everything from this System! That's all you're ever going to know!" He crossed his arms and flung himself onto the seat that lined the back of the cell he was in, crossing one leg widely over the other.

Tron shook his head, closing his eyes. This had been a long cycle, and interrogation session. Opening his eyes once more, he spoke. "You really hold a grudge against us. Why?"

The Program leaned forward, moving his hand while he talked. "Our Users told us you're up to no good! You'll take over the world or something! I can't let that happen!" He snarled.

Tron looked at him surprised. "That's not our objective!" He talked with his hands. "Once the Grid is ready, and our Users feel the other Users of the User World are ready, we'll open the Grid to them. Our objective is peace, Programs and Users living and working together." He paused, a thought coming to him. "Did you know that most Users outside of ENCOM don't know that Programs have lives of their own?"

The Program just waved his hand before him and scowled. "You're **lying**! They know!" He got up and walked to the front of the cell threateningly. "And you're lying about your Users' objective too!"

Tron shook his head and lowered his hands to his sides. "Believe that, and you will learn the hard way." He said with a touch of frustration and turned to leave.

The male Program shouted after him as he left. "You're the one who'll learn the hard way!"

The door to the containment area closed and Tron waited in the elevator until he was on the main floor.

Beck was waiting there for him. "You've been spending a lot of time with the Infinitas Programs while the Users aren't here." He said with concern, talking with his hands.

Tron just looked over to him and growled out, frustrated and serious. "I need to. If we don't find out what Infinitas' plans are we'll be in more trouble than we were during the first attack!"

Beck looked hurt and Tron closed his eyes, sighed and spoke calmly. "I'm sorry. It's been a long cycle."

Beck shrugged. "I get it. Hey join us for some energy? You look pretty beat."

Tron nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Beck smiled and waved Paige, Mara and Zed over. "We're heading up to the bar! Come on!" He called to them.

"Alright!" Zed said as he put his pad down.

"Coming!" Mara grinned and put her own pad down.

Paige just smiled and walked up to Beck's side, taking hold of his arm affectionately. "You got him to take a break." She said lovingly.

Beck smiled lovingly at her.

Tron chuckled. "Now I know why you wanted to protect them so much." He teased as he headed back to the elevator.

Beck laughed. "Yeah, they're great." He looked with love to Paige.

Tron chuckled once again, and soon they were in the bar. To be honest, Tron liked it this way, always busy, it kept his mind from wandering… To darker times. He never admitted it, but Rinzler was always on his mind, even if he had accepted some changes from him, the nightmares… He rarely had a sleepcycle without them. He looked to Beck's friends, now his as well, and smiled. He was grateful for them… And Astra. A slow, teasing, flirtatious smile crept onto his lips at the thought of her. Just thinking about her made him feel better, happier, she was a Usersend to him.

Beck noticed the smile and looked to him slyly. "Thinking about Astra again?" He pointed as he took his energy glass.

Tron breathed out a laugh and nodded. "How did you know?"

Beck laughed. "Maybe it was that goofy grin you just had." He teased his past mentor.

Tron laughed and shook his head. "I'm that obvious?" He took his energy glass and looked to his friend. "I'll need to watch that." He took a sip.

Beck chuckled. "Nah, it's good to see you so happy." He smiled and took a sip of his own drink.

"I can attest to that!" Zed piped up from a few seats down, he was seated beside Mara, who was beside Paige, who was beside Beck.

Tron snorted out a laugh. "If you can say it than there must be some improvement." Tron teased.

Zed looked incredulous. "Hey!"

Mara just laughed and gave him a noogie. "You earned that!" She laughed out.

Paige just laughed and shook her head, then looked to Tron. "They're right, you do seem a lot happier. It's good for you." She said seriously as she took a sip from her drink.

Tron smiled and shook his head, raising his hands before him in a defeated gesture. "Ok, ok! I'm outnumbered. You win." He addressed them all with a laugh in his voice.

Beck smiled and pointed to him. "Good."

The rest of the cycle went like that until Tron had to go to bed… A time he feared, but had to do. It started out alright, until memories of Rinzler took hold of him again and he tossed and turned in his sheets, calling out. "No! Please! Alan-One! Don't let me!" He prayed to his User until he woke up, sitting up with a hand to his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, breathing hard.

He was silent as he sat there, remembering, forcing the memories back into the furthest reaches of his mind, until he got up and walked to the window to the right of him, his bed against the back wall facing forward within Tron Tower. He looked out, watching the peacefulness of the Grid as it glowed brightly in the darkness that was their world.

He stood there for some time, until memories of Astra took hold, they seemed to creep into his mind when he needed them the most. A sad smile touched his lips, as the memories of Rinzler were still fresh, but he felt a little better… Then he remembered how her touch felt just like… Yori's. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He kept comparing her… And those dreams, when they bonded. He gasped with emotion and then pushed it back. No. She wasn't her… She couldn't be… Could she? His resolve wavered. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her… But if she learned of Rinzler, how would she react? Would she accept him? Or push him away?

He closed his eyes tight, not wanting to think about it. He would have to tell her eventually… She had to learn about the history of the Grid, to stop something like it from happening again, or, help stop it along with the ENCOM Team.

He sighed and looked to his bed. He wasn't going to get any more sleep this sleepcycle so he decided to go work out. It usually helped clear his mind.

Most Programs were asleep at this time, but there was a sleepcycle crew of very few Programs within Tron Tower that were awake, looking after the Grid. None saw Tron as he took the elevator down to the Simulation Room however, where he worked out and trained until everyone was awake and heading to their work areas.

YyYyYy

Back in the User World Astra had another day working at her regular job, old job? She thought as she worked on the last little bits of fixing the Grid from the attack from Infinitas.

While she worked Dev poked her head over her cubicle to talk to her. "So how'd yesterday go?" She said cryptically, and whereas her tone was basically monotone, one could tell there was laughter in it.

Astra looked up a bit surprised, she was so engrossed in her work, and stood to talk to her. "It was… Interesting." She laughed. "I ended up staying longer than planned." She rose an eyebrow at the other woman, daring her to realise what that meant.

The older woman whistled and pulled what could only be a smile. "That must've been interesting." She said slyly.

Astra laughed again. "It was!" Shaking her head, she noticed Riven also looking up and getting ready to say something.

"Trevon must've given you a hard time." He laughed.

Astra shook her head. "No actually. It was… Interesting working with him." Her eyes twinkled and darkened at the memory of their time in the base.

Just then another head popped up from the cubicle on the other side of Riven. "Why would you be working with Trevon when you're IT?" The brown-haired man with green eyes asked.

"You don't need to know Ben." Riven snapped at him.

Astra rose her hands in a gesture to show peace. "Hey it's ok." She looked to Ben. "He's teaching me self defence. He got really upset that I was alone at a club for hours and went home in a taxi." She said, mostly truthfully.

Ben looked at her surprised and then nodded. "I think I remember when he chewed you out for that…" He trailed off the looked back at her. "Ok. Hey Riven, that was nothing to get upset over."

Riven just blushed and said. "Well it seemed personal. I didn't want to give that away…" He looked up to Astra.

She smiled apologetically down at him. "It's ok. It's not exactly secret after Trevon yelled at me." She laughed nervously. It was really hard trying to lie… But she was convincing nonetheless.

Riven just nodded, hummed and got back to work, they all did really, and the day went without a hitch… Until the end when "Trevon" came to call on Astra.

"Working hard, I see." He teased as he silently walked up behind her and leaned on her cubicle. His nightmares long gone. In honesty, he missed her this cycle, it was a lot longer in there than it was out here.

Astra squeaked in surprise and looked back at him, a teasing smile on her lips. "You're silent as the wind!" She shook her head. "I've just finished fixing the last of the damage from Infinitas." She said proudly, chin raised in challenge.

Tron chuckled. "I have to be, for my job." He says the last as he leans in close to her, then stands back up. "Good work. ENCOM is lucky to have you on its team." He said cryptically.

Astra just laughed and shook her head. "Thank you. And, you." She stood and poked him on the chest. "Are a sneak." She teased, she loved it about him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh? I thought I was **security**." He teased right back. Users this feels so good! Tron thought as his eyes glittered in happiness. If any bad feeling was left from his nightmare, it was gone now!

"Oh I don't know. You're pretty **sneaky** to be simply security. Do you have a night job I don't know about?" She flirted with him as she stepped close to him and gently traced his shoulders.

Tron suppressed a shudder at her touch, it was nothing like on the Grid, having no lightlines or circuitry to touch, but it was still pleasant. "I might." His eyes glittered as he leaned in and whispered to her.

From the cubicle beside them a cough sounded and they both looked to it, pausing in their flirting.

"You two are like a sweet and sour sauce." Riven said a bit irritatingly to them. "Sweet and flirty yet sassy all at once."

"Riven! Let them be." Dev said from over her cubicle wall.

Riven just shook his head. "I'm trying to work." He grumbled. In truth, he just wanted to be back at home with his boyfriend and Tron was just reminding him of that.

Dev shook her head and looked up to the "couple". "Sorry, Astra shot him down earlier so he's a bit grumpy."

"Hey!" Riven shot up in defence. "You make it sound like I hit on her! You **know** I wouldn't!" He turned to Tron. "She just peace called a situation earlier. I made a big deal out of it."

Tron looked at him, surprised, then turned his gaze to Astra. "You did?"

Astra nodded. "Yeah, we were talking about me training with you and Ben wondered why. Riven basically told him to mind his own business and I told him it was because you're teaching me to defend myself, after having learned about the club incident." She informed him just so he could keep the story going.

Tron nodded slowly, noting the half-lie. "I see. Well, you're doing well in your defensive training…" He looked from Riven to Ben who had been listening in from his cubicle.

"I should head back. See you tomorrow?" Tron said with a bit more seriousness. "I have something a bit more fun planned." He grinned at her.

Astra's eyes lit up with happiness and she nodded. "You bet! I can hardly wait." She smiles at him.

He nods and heads back to the Rezzing Room.

Astra shakes her head with a smile after him and packs up her stuff to head home.

On her way down the hall to the elevator, she bumps into a man with medium-length brown hair, (for a man), and icy blue eyes. His purple suit, vest and white and purple striped shirt crisp and smart upon him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologizes quickly.

He adjusts his glasses smartly and holds onto the pad in his arm a little tighter. "You should watch where you're going Miss…" He asks the silent question.

"Astraica." She holds out her hand to him in greeting. "Devinlight."

He stares at her hand and stands straight. "Well, Miss Devinlight. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." He said cooly as he turned to enter the elevator.

Astra retracted her hand slowly, sadly, then stood straight and decided she wasn't going to let this frigid man's attitude get to her and stepped into the elevator next to him, chin held level with the floor, silent.

He looked to her curiously, slow. He supposed she would be taking the elevator, and looked forward again.

After a beat, Astra turned to him. "I never caught your name." She asked her silent question.

"Edward Dillinger." He said boldly without looking at her. Adding. "Jr." After a beat.

Astra's eyes widened. "It's nice to meet you."

He looked to her then. "No comment about my father?" He asked coolly.

She shook her head. "Why? You're here, the company must trust you."

He stared at her, cool and calculating for a moment. "You're… Odd." He said as the door dinged and opened and he stepped into the hallway of another floor.

Astra was heading to the floor below it, so she stayed in the elevator. "I take that as a compliment." She smirked cheekily back at him.

He turned quickly to her then, eyes wide as the door closed on them. He hadn't expected her to be cheeky with him! He fully expected her to slink back like most of the weak-boned people in the world. She had guts. He pulled a slow smile, pushed his glasses back up his nose, and continued to his destination.

Astra just grinned as the door opened, she wondered if she could befriend the frigid man. She shook her head inwardly. No. She had enough to deal with, with Tron, Dev and Riven here. She couldn't exactly call Alan, Lora, Sam, Quorra or Roy her friends, they were more her bosses than anything, even if she did pull that coffee prank with Sam, Quorra and Tron that one day.

Waving to the security desk with a warm smile, she leaves for her car to head home.

YyYyYy

The next day Astra found no-one to meet her when she rezzed into the Grid, so, with a shrug, she headed to Tron Tower on her own. It was even stranger that no-one met her there either. She waved with a smile to the Programs working on the main floor, scanning in all who entered the Tower, and headed into the elevator to the Simulation Room… She had an idea of what she could do on her own while waiting for Tron.

With a smile, she heads into the control room and scans in, then heads to stand in the centre of the room. She had downloaded a few songs into the Grid when she found out about the End of Line club. She would use some of these now.

With a thought, a male simulation rezzes beside her and the music begins to play – Into You by Ariana Grande. She walks around him slowly to the beginning, tracing his shoulders gently, then she stops at his back and slides down then up while sliding her hands down then up his back. Slowly she traces his shoulders to his front "cross the line" is sung and she touches his symbol.

He holds her, dips her low then back up, "game to play" singing throughout the room. She touches his lips and he twirls her around then dips her low, slowly bringing her back up while slowly moving his hand down to her thigh to bring her leg up to his hip. They "wave" their bodies together slowly to the beat once while he moves his hands up her body, lowering her leg while he does so. Then he slides his hands up her arms to hold them over her head, then brings them down and twirls her around.

She twirls back and he dips her low, she slides her hands along his shoulders and arms while they "wave" together "waitn' and waitn'" singing around them.

He twirls her again and pulls her tight with enough force for them to shake as he looks like he's growling at her in passion and she brings her hands up to cup his face, their faces are an inch apart. "To make a move" is sung at this point.

She leans back with her hands gently on the sides of his face, her eyes closed, back arched, "Ooo O! Ooo O!" plays around them and she snaps back up with a fluff of her hair while she traces her hands along side of his face to his neck, before she twirls out of his arms to bend a bit and tap his symbol teasingly, then press her body up against his starting at the feet, up, to her chest. She traces his arms up to grasp hands.

/Begin chorus

He twirls her away from him harshly, "burn me up" being sung.

She comes back to him to "wave" with him once, "on it" being sung.

He twirls her out then back in, and she touches his lips with her body flush against his. They "wave" again, "dangerous" singing around them.

She twirls out of his arms and back in to "wave", "want it" being sung, and traces his shoulder and arm as she walks around his left side in dancing steps to the beat.

He stands for a moment then turns with her as she takes his hands and moves them to her sides then down them slowly, head back, back arched, only to snap back to him, hands going up his arms to his shoulders quickly.

His hand is on her thigh now, with her leg on his hip. They wave together like that for all "into you's", then she half-turns out of his arms, her hand still on his shoulder, and turns back to place a hand on the side of his face and trails it down slowly.

They wave and she puts a finger to his lips, "secret" singing around them, and he slowly runs his hands down her back and sides while they wave, "scandalous" being sung.

Then she turns out of his arms quickly to trace his shoulders again while he turns with her, "don't let them see it" being sung. Then she holds his hands to slide up her sides, "touch my body", and her hands come up to his neck, then trail up to the sides of his face while their bodies are flush against each other, and his hand comes to her hip to pull her leg up to his hip and they wave to all "in to you's". /End chorus

She twirls out of his arms to trace his arm down, to his hand, when he twirls her on the spot and into him. Then she puts a hand on his chest, leg on his hip, and they wave once while she slides her hands down his chest slowly, only making it to the middle when she pushes him away bent over, "mistakes" playing around them.

She pulls him back to her via the opening in his collar of his suit, "better get this right", and she pulls him flush against her and they wave once while he brings his hands up to her arms, and brings her arms over her head.

They repeat the dancing to the chorus.

He turns her out fast, brings her in fast, turns her out fast, she turns back to him and prowls up to him touching his symbol, his shoulder, then his lips while he's sliding his hands up her sides to her arms.

They clasp hands and he spins her away from him, then back then out again, this time with a turn when she reaches out far enough.

She prowls around him, sliding her hand along his shoulder then pressing her body against him. They follow their hands up, then out then against each other, hers on his shoulders, his on her sides, while they turn their heads quickly from one side to the other in time with the beat.

They slide their hands along each other's bodies, "I'm on the edge with no control", his hands go up, hers go along his arms. Then she quickly moves her hands to his neck as he moves his up to her ribs.

He wraps his arms around her holding her tight as she arches her back in his arms. He loosens his hold as she snaps back up with a fluff of her hair and her hands stay on his jawline as she comes close enough that their noses touch.

Then she moves her hands down to his shoulders as his hand travels down to her thigh to lift it to his hip and she initiates the wave to each "you to know's". She slowly raises her hands over her head as he brings his hands up her sides, dropping her leg and following her hands up to clasp hands.

They continue with the chorus dancing.

He spins her out then back in then out again and turns her when she is out far enough.

She turns into him and runs her hands along his shoulders to his neck while she arches her back. Then she stands straight with a snap as he brings his hands along her shoulders to her arms, and leans in to bare his teeth on her neck, "dangerous" singing around them.

She arches her back with her hands on the sides of his face and slowly comes back up while tracing his shoulders and down his arms, while he moves his arms to her sides, "conversation". She turns in his arms to have her back flush against his and moves his hands down her sides and they wave together to all "in to you's".

The music stops and she hears Beck's voice say to someone. "Wow, if she can dance like that-" He's stopped as Tron hits him in the stomach. Hard.

Astra lets out a strangled squeak and the simulation disappears as she looks up at them. Tron's symbol is shining **very** brightly, something she barely notices, but does notice, as she stammered. "I- I didn't expect anyone to walk in! You weren't at the rezzing point so…" She trails off as he starts to walk up to her, Beck snickering in the background.

Tron just walks up to her, expression blank, until he stops just in front of her, their toes touching. He leans over her and whispers in a husky voice. "This is how you dance at your clubs?"

Is he jealous? She wondered in her mind. He sounded mad and turned on all at once. She blushed, but then rose her chin to meet his gaze head on. "Yes." She smiled then and asked. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Tron's eyes flashed at her answer and he looked like he was going to say something before she spoke. Then, he stood straight and thought about it, a slow smile touching his lips. He leaned back over her and said. "Only if I'm the **only** one you dance with from now on." He growled out at her.

Her blush returned with full force as she leaned into him and tapped the centre square of his symbol. "Deal." She lifted her gaze to him with a flick of her eyes as she puts a hand to her hip and sashays away from him. "If you think you can handle me." She purrs out at him with a teasing smirk.

He growls low and pounces on her, wrapping his arms around her middle as he brings his mouth to her neck. "Oh I think I can **handle** you." He purrs in her ear, his innuendo not lost on her.

Her eyes go glassy at his touch as she leans into him. "You're on." She keeps up her cheekiness barely, her voice low.

At some point Beck had left, a wise choice. Possibly to tell Paige about his past mentor's newest situation.

Astra takes note of that with relief, and starts up the next song: Animal by Kristina Maria.

Turning out of his arms to slide her hand along his shoulder and push him backward as she swings her hips in time to the music. He grins as his eyes darken and he takes his cue, feeling Astra's movements along her touch. He would have been surprised if he hadn't seen her dance before now. He growls and slides his hand along her arm to take that hand in his and twirl her out, then back in as he leaned over her.

She smirked suggestively, having fun with this, as she traced her other hand along his shoulder just before he twirled her out again, and in, when the singing started.

Astra immediately pulled away and bent her body so that she could tap his lips as she pressed flush against him again and waved in time to the music. Then she pulled back again so that she could move up the top half of Tron's torso to place her face along his neck, breathing in deep and slowly through her nose as she did so, "smellin' being sung as she finished. A very primitive move which completely turned Tron on as she did so.

His symbol lighting brightly as her body became flush with his, he moved his body against hers, leaning in close, he traced his hands along her arms to clasp hands over her head. Then he let go and ran his hands down her back, down to her thigh, as he brought his lips to her neck and bent her backwards, holding her close, her leg upon his hip.

Her back arched as his lips touched her neck, this was so different from dancing with a simulation! She could feel every touch, his desire and moves… And his probing to see what she would have him do, and he "listened" beautifully! Bringing her hands around from his back, she runs her fingers along his shoulders to shove him away as she trails her hands down his arms to grasp his hands and hold them over his head, as she brings her body flush against his. Tracing her hands back down his arms to his shoulders, she taps him on the centre square of his symbol with a flirty smirk as if to ask him, "what's the hold up?" as the song sang, and quickly traces her way back up his arms to clasp hands with him and raise them to shoulder level.

Tron smirks flirtatiously himself and takes a step towards her, grasping her by the waist to wave their bodies once in time to the music. Quickly, he runs his hands up her sides, then slowly down, to her bottom, hitting all of her lightlines as he does so, "your body's being modest" singing in time to his touch.

Then he brings his arms around her enveloping her like a cocoon, just as the song sang that word, and turns her so that her back is flush with his chest. Slowly, he runs his hands along her sides to her hips and places his lips to the hollow of her neck just as the song sings "goddess." He turns her around then to touch the triangle of her symbol and lean into her with a low purr as his hand travels down, to her abdomen, but no lower, and his other down her back to grip her bottom as the song sings "hottest".

Leaning into her now, he grins and presses her close, arching her back as his lips touch the hollow of her throat, just daring her to question his honesty as the song sang "honest." In his defence, he never kissed her, but Users, he had **wanted** to! He brought her back up with a fluff of her hair, her hands coming to rest on his chest as he held her close for a moment "you should be released", then spun her away from him "back into the wild."

/Begin chorus

She turns back into him, slowly tracing her hands up his chest, hitting every lightline she can, fingers splayed, back slightly arched inward as she prowls him. Then she presses her body flush against his, pushing him slightly backward as the song sings "time" the second time, and chases after him in a prowling stance to splay her hand across his chest and bring it around to his shoulder as she stalks around him, as the song sings "time to let the predator out." Running her hands up his back from his waist as the song sings "it's one sure bet."

He quickly turns to meet her head on as he purrs loudly and stalks her back. He takes her left hand into his right and pulls her flush against his body with enough force to shake them both, their two hands over their heads, "you're a killer beast." Then he runs his hands both down her arm and her sides as he bares his teeth against her neck, eliciting a soft sigh and shudder from her, even as he bends her over, holding her close, one hand at her neck, the other at her waist, "you're an animal."

Then he moves them apart to bring his hand to her stomach and trail his way up, to the triangle of her symbol, only to trail it up to her shoulder so that he could bring their bodies flush once more with his other hand upon her waist, and bare his teeth against her neck again, "you're an animal."

A low sigh emits from her lips as she brings her hands up his chest from his back, touches the centre square of his symbol and slides her body along his as she lifts herself onto her toes with one foot, bringing her other leg to wrap around him as she lowers back down onto her foot, "everyone will know what you are."

Bringing her hand up, to his neck to cup the side of his face, she presses their bodies flush and waves them once, "you'll be outta the dark." Then she brings her hand around to the corner of his eye, their noses meeting. "when you're watchin' me." Then she leans into him, arching his back backward as she lightly traces his symbol with a finger, her eyes dark, as she bares her own teeth to his neck gently, eliciting a quiet moan from him as her teeth graze his skin, "you're an animal."

Rising back up, he purrs heavily in her ear as she slowly lowers her hand down, to his abdomen, and he traces his hands along her sides to trap her in his grip and bare his teeth back down on the hollow of her neck and shoulder, as he bends her backwards, "and it's easy to see you're an animal." /End chorus

She rises back up with a snap and fluff of her hair, and, with her hand on his chest, pushes him back as she sways her hips in time to the music and walks with him backwards, her hands slowly tracing his shoulders, "moving with your instincts," until she brings one hand to tap his symbol, bending slightly so that she could bring her body flush with his and slide up to stand fully to prowl him, "heartbeat."

Then she quickly turns around him, bringing her hand to slide up, to his shoulder and around to his back, and traces down, as her body follows her hands, to his butt, and back up, around his other side, tracing his shoulder as she does so, back, to his front, to touch his symbol and bend down, to bring her body flush with his and slide back up once more, then waving their lower bodies, "people are arousing."

The whole time his hands are on hers, save at his back, guiding them, touching them. Throughout most of the song he's acting as he wants to as well as listening to her own indications of moves for him, his symbol flaring brightly with each touch and emotion that buzzes along her fingers.

She pushes him away only to have him pounce on her, arms around her waist as he holds her tight, "I can feel you pouncing." Then he spins her out to have her come flush with his body and waves them once.

She pushes against him as she lightly traces up the side of his face, then over to the corner of his eye, then back down to his hand which she guides to her symbol, "ready to play." Then, she brings her hand back up to trace the side of his face, over, to the corner of his eye, then back to the back of his head to pull it down so that his lips gently graze her neck, "I'll be your prey."

He growls into her neck and nips it lightly as he waves their lower bodies and runs her hands along her shoulders and back, to her arm where he clasps their hands and brings them apart once more, spinning her away from him only to bring her back against him with enough force to shake them, "back into the wild."

They repeat the dancing to the chorus.

She rises back up with a snap and fluff of her hair, and, with her hand on his chest, pushes him back, he grabs hold of her hand and spins her back in as she bends her back in a stalking motion, he twirls her before her body can touch his, though her free hand rests on his chest for a moment, "I bring out the animal in you."

He spins her out again and then back, and this time, she rests her hand on him and pushes against him, stalking after him as he steps back willingly, a feral grin upon his lips, "you bring out the animal in me," while she runs her hands along his chest, to his symbol, pressing her body against his even as he's taking slow steps back, breathing in slow and deep as she does so, until her teeth lightly graze his neck, and she nips him, causing him to inhale a breath in arousal and grab hold of her hand to spin her away, only to bring her back with enough force to shake them and bend her over, baring his own teeth down on her neck, gently nipping her there, causing her to shudder in pleasure and hold in a moan, "I bring out the animal in you."

She pushes back up, her hand against his chest, slowly raising it to his symbol and waving their bodies in time to the music, her hand slowly going up, to cup the side of his face, "you bring out the animal in me."

He spins her out, then back in flush against his body where he bends her backwards and places his lips on her neck once more, "animal in you."

She snaps back up with a fluff of her hair and traces along his arms to his symbol where she pushes him away and stalks after him, "animal in me."

He grins ferally and stalks back after her, sliding his arms around her waist to hold her tight with one hand and trace her symbol with his other, then spins her out and back in with enough force to shake them, and slowly leans her back with his teeth bared against her neck once again, where they stay for a moment, "bring out the animal."

She waves her body against his once, from the hips up, lifting onto her toes and sliding her hands along his back up, to thread through his hair at the back of his head while she brings her lips close to his, but doesn't touch, then back down to her feet.

He growls low in his throat, his purr louder than ever as he takes her hand and spins her out then back in hard and dips his head into the hollow of her neck while waving their bodies together a few times to the beat. Then he turns them around and spins her out and twirls her while she's out, and back in.

They continue with the chorus dancing.

As his teeth are upon her neck, she brings her hands up his chest and along his shoulders as she brings herself back up, to push him away, but he grabs her hand and spins her back, shaking them with the force of their impact while he slides his hands down her back and she slides her hands up his chest. He spins her out one last time and back into him as she slides her body up his, trailing her hand up his chest to his neck, to the side of his face, while at the same time he slides his hand down to her thigh and brings her leg up to his hip. She's on her toes as her nose touches his, her back partially arched so that her body is completely flush against his.

The music ends and they stand there, panting, until Astra smiles and lowers herself down to the ground, he loosens his grip on her leg, allowing her to stand once more.

He smiles, his purr evident. "That was, amazing." He purrs into her ear. "I've never felt so free." Not even as Rinzler, I could never dance like **that**. I've never been so... Aroused from dancing! He thought happily, and with a bit of relief as he stares down at her. She may accept me as Rinzler. He thought.

She blushes pleasantly and smiles up at him. "I'm glad. You deserve to feel free." She pokes him on his symbol. "I've always felt free dancing… I do dance differently, elegantly, as well. Not just like this." She tucks a hair behind her ear as she smiles up at him.

He just smiles. "I would like to see that type of dance too…" He grins at her wolfishly. "No Program dances like that, not here at least... We'll make a scene at the club." He chuckles darkly.

Astra blushes darker and laughs nervously. "Well, I hope it won't be **too** much of a scene." She gently traces along his shoulder with a finger.

He groans and takes hold of that finger. "Keep that up and we won't make it to the club." He purrs down at her, teasing. He didn't mean it… Completely.

Astra giggles and shakes her head. "Ok, ok… Is that what you meant with something fun this cycle?" She asked curiously.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes. Come on, Zuse and the others are waiting."

She laughs, a pleasant, tinkling sound. "Haven't we danced enough today?"

Tron just growled. "No." And threw back a grin at her as he lead her from the room.

Beck was waiting for them downstairs with a big smile. "So, you two have fun?"

"Beck." Tron warned.

Beck just chuckled and put his hands up defensively. "I just wanted to know. Seemed you were when I left."

Tron chuckled. "You didn't see much then. Alright. Yes. We **did** have fun." He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Good!" Beck piped up as he looked behind him and motioned with his hand while saying. "Because we'd like to join you guys, if that's ok." He looked back at Tron and Astra now.

Paige, Zed and Mara walked up to them at that cue, all smiling in their own way.

Tron just sighed and dropped his arms with a smile. "Alright. I suppose it would be more fun with more people." His eyes flashed to a happy Astra beside him. "We can scandalize them later." He meant it.

Astra just laughed and shook her head while the others looked amongst each other confused… Save Beck and Paige.

Tron grinned back at them. "You didn't tell them. Smart move." He praised his friend and started to walk out of Tron Tower.

"Didn't tell us what?" Zed asked loudly.

"Obviously none of our business until they tell us." Mara punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Zed wined as they followed Tron out and towards the EOL.

Beck just chuckled and held onto Paige, as she leaned into him, whispering. "You think they'll really dance like that?"

"I think so. Apparently Astra does all the time in clubs in the User World." Beck whispered back.

"I can hear you!" Tron threw back at them which caused Beck to snicker and Paige to laugh.

Tron just smiled. "You're already the talk of the Grid." He looked down to Astra, still beside him, who laughed and shook her head again. "I hope not. But I bet I'm bound to be after this." She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, a tease in her voice.

He chuckled and growled a little. "Oh, I'm certain of it."

Soon, they were at the top of the EOL tower and being greeted by Zuse, Ada and Eckert once again.

"**Wonderful** to see you with us again!" Zuse enthused at them as he pulled a graceful bow.

Ada's eyes gleamed as she watched them and awaited her turn. "You actually came to visit this time." She said, pleased.

"Don't be rude, sister dear." Eckert threw a glance at his sister, then returned his gaze to the group that had just entered the club. "Our service is yours!" He tapped his cane on the ground and tossed it a little up to catch it deftly.

Astra smiled happily, she really liked these people!

Tron just nodded, speaking for all of them. "Thank you. Yes, we're here to visit this time." He used Ada's own tactful words. He wondered how they would react to his and Astra's dancing.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Eckert shouted as he waved his cane around slightly and ushered them to a seat. It was a fairly large table with a seat that went around the outside in a half-circle. It was just big enough for all of them to sit on the half circle seat comfortably.

Zed ordered some energy first while Mara dragged Paige onto the dancefloor. Beck and Zed talked while Astra and Tron sat at the far left side.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Tron asked with a smile.

Astra looked around. "I'm not sure. I want to dance, but I also think some energy is in order after that dancing." She looked up to him, undecided.

He hummed and nodded, waving a Siren over to order a couple of energy drinks.

Astra smiled and bumped her shoulder against his happily. "Thank you."

Tron's eyes clouded a bit, Yori used to do that to him when she was happy too… He looked down at her, now sat with space between them. She was respectful of his personal space, but after that dance… Was he really being loyal to his dead Bondmate doing it? He thought for a moment as the energy came and he took a slow sip. He came to the conclusion that he was alright, as long as he didn't take it any further. He'd never felt so free dancing before and was loath to give it up… It brought out that part of him that he earned from Rinzler… His eyes clouded again.

Astra noticed and put her own energy drink down. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked gently, concerned.

Tron just breathed in and looked to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled a half smile down at her.

She didn't know what was on his mind, but she did know her teasing seemed to help, so her eyes flashed as she smirked flirtatiously at him. "Oh? Well you won't be. When I'm done with you on the dancefloor." She teased and took a sip of her energy.

Tron's previous thoughts went out the window as he grinned back at her and turned as much to her as possible. "Really? Because I was thinking the same thing." He growled, leaning toward her.

She just smiled cheekily. "We'll see who'll win."

Tron's mood and interest immediately piqued as his eyes shone. A challenge. A game. If he was willing to admit it to himself, inwardly, he was thinking, "I love this woman!" He smirked flirtatiously back. "You're on." He purred in her ear and returned to his drink.

Soon, their drinks were done and the song had finished, bringing Paige and Mara back to the table.

"I think I'll have some energy after that!" Mara said happily, Paige was in an agreement, and her and Beck got a bowl to share while Mara got a glass.

"You danced well out there." Zed said conversationally to Mara.

Mara smiled and shook her head. "Thank you. You should join me for the next one!"

"Ok, yeah!" He agrees.

Tron and Astra look at each other, the challenge in their eyes. "Ready?" Tron asks as he extends a hand to her.

"Ready." Astra takes his hand and they slide out of the booth to the dancefloor.

"Wait here." Tron whispers to her and promptly heads to Zuse to ask him to change the song. When he reaches Astra again, he says truthfully. "This song brings out a more… Sensual side to me. You don't stand a chance."

"Ooh? I'll be happy to see this side of you, if it's even more than before." She teases as she touches the centre square of his symbol. "I accept your challenge." Her eyes gleam up at him.

Then, the song starts - C.L.U. (Remixed by Paul Oakenfold) by Daft Punk & Paul Oakenfold, plays over the speaker.

Tron grins at her. "You're on my turf now." As he slowly circles her, prowling, before taking her into his arms, bodies flush against each other, and bends her backward, then slowly back up again. Tracing his hands up her sides, touching every lightline he can as he does so, to her arms where he lifts them over her head, and back down, until one hand is on her waist, and the other is on her symbol, so that when the music picks up, he can wave their bodies with force in time to the beat, the whole set of the first beats. Then, he turns Astra around so that her back is flush against him, trailing one hand along her side, up, to her arm to lift it over her head, then back down to cup his cheek, the other hand upon her waist as he waves them in time to the music once more for the whole next set of beats.

The music picks up to Clu's theme, and he turns her quickly to face him, she "feels" his moves and suggestions, taking his lead this time as her hands travel along his shoulders then back, to his symbol, all while he waves them in time to the beat with his hand upon her waist.

He dips her low and brings her back up with a fluff of her hair, then spins her out to capture her in his arms once more, shaking their bodies as they collide where he waves their bodies in time to the music twice, and spins her out again, letting go so that **she** can prowl him this time.

She circles him, fingers tracing their way along his shoulders, back, then chest, where her hands go down quickly as she bends her knees so that she can trail her hands up, his chest as she slowly stands, touching all of the lightlines she can as she does so. Then she puts her leg to the side of him, up, onto his hip and cups his face within her hands. The whole time, her cheeks a lightly flushed and a happy word, "challenge" runs through her mind.

He grabs hold of her and she waves them in time to the music until she arches her back backward and slowly brings herself back up again. Then he spins her out and back in so that her back is flush against his chest and waves them once more, all the while trailing his hands up her side and along her arm to her shoulder and finally, symbol which flashes brightly at his touch.

The music picks up once more and he quickly grabs hold of her hand to spin her out then in, dipping her low, almost to the ground, his lips almost touching her chest above her breasts, her leg curved against his leg. Then he slowly brings her back up, his hand trailing along her arm, down, to her chest, stomach, and finally to her knee, when he holds them close, noses almost touching, bodies flush against each other, her leg around his hip, the whole time they wave in time to the beat.

Spinning her out once more, he brings her in close as she arches her back against him and lightly runs her hand down the side of his face, her other arm along his shoulder, the whole time his one hand is upon her back while the other slides down, to her butt, along her thigh to hold her leg against his hip, as he dips his head into the hollow of her throat, the whole time he waves their bodies in time to the music.

To the next beat he spins her in front of him, close to him, and then back, when he grabs her leg and pulls it up to his hip and pulls her backwards along the floor, with her other foot barely touching the ground. When he stops, he runs his hands along her arm and back as he lets go of her to stalk around her, her eyes heated and on him the whole time. Finally he pounces on her from behind, grabbing her up in his arms and baring his teeth onto the hollow of her neck and shoulder, all while waving to the beat, and his hands travel from around her waist, up, her sides and to her symbol, which continues during the lull in the music, her eyes closed, mouth open as his hands wander over her.

/Begin chorus

The music picks up again and he quickly grabs hold of her hand to spin her out then in, dipping her low, almost to the ground, his lips almost touching her chest above her breasts, her leg curved against his leg. Then he slowly brings her back up, his hand trailing along her arm, down, to her chest, stomach, and finally to her knee, when he holds them close, noses almost touching, bodies flush against each other, her leg around his hip, the whole time they wave in time to the beat.

Spinning her out once more, he brings her in close as she arches her back against him and lightly runs her hand down the side of his face, her other arm along his shoulder, the whole time his one hand is upon her back while the other slides down, to her butt, along her thigh to hold her leg against his hip, as he dips his head into the hollow of her throat, the whole time he waves their bodies in time to the music.

To the next beat he spins her in front of him, close to him, and then back, only to have her back flush with his chest as he waves them in time to the beat and his hands wander along her body.

The music reaches a crescendo and her turns her to face him, pulling her arms over his shoulders and grabbing her up by the waist to wave their bodies in time with the beat, in nice and slow and hard and deep movements. He eventually bites down on her neck as his hand runs down her arm, her hands in his hair, her leg up around his waist. He waves them a few more times, until he spins her around to have her back flush against his, his hand bringing hers above her head as his other one wanders her body, all while waving them deeply in time to the music. He turns her back to face him, bringing her leg to his hip with one hand, waving them in time to the music with the other. /End chorus

Zuse, Eckert and Ada look on with varying expressions of entertainment, surprise, and enjoyment. Zuse pipes up with a swallow. "I've never seen him quite so... Sensual."

Ada smirks at her older brother. "That's because he's never had someone to dance with quite. Like. This." She says as she returns her gaze to the couple taking over the dancefloor.

Eckert just grins and raises a glass. "Good for him. He needed to get some of that Rinzler out." He whispered "Rinzler" so as not to be overheard by Tron and invoke the monitor to remember that side of himself.

Meanwhile Beck and Paige are unphased by the dancing, Beck having seen her dance not long before and having told Paige, so she knew. And everyone knew how sexual Tron had become as Rinzler, they thought along the same lines as Eckert.

Mara simply watches, entertained while Zed is downright scandalized. "I can't believe he'd dance like that here! Isn't that extremely **User**?" He says incredulously.

Mara just hushes him and tells him to. "Watch and learn."

As this is going on, the music plays Clu's theme and Tron twirls Astra out to the beat, then back in, dips her low, then back up to twirl her out again, and back in, then he turns them, dancing, in a circle, one set of their arms out, her other on his shoulder, his on her waist. He twirls her close to him while they're still turning in a circle, then back in, then continues dancing in a circle and dips her low, then twirls her back out again. Finally ending the section of the song with a dip and back up.

They dance in time to the chorus once more.

He slowly lets go of her to trail his hand along her shoulder as he stalks around her, stopping behind her to run both his hands along her middle and sides and stomach. He resumes stalking her until he comes back to her front, when he grabs her up in his arms and waves them in time to the music, his hands wandering her back and sides, until the end comes and, with his lips almost touching hers, he kisses her, deeply, and both of their lightlines flare brilliantly with the pleasure they both feel at the intimate touch.

Tron immediately regrets his action, surprising himself thoroughly as thoughts of Yori resurface. He masks it before anyone can see and pulls back from Astra saying. "It was just a dance." Just to make sure she wouldn't get the wrong intention.

However, she wasn't listening as her first kiss was just taken by the one she was beginning to believe to be her soulmate.

Tron doesn't notice as he storms off into a room to be alone.

Beck notices and excuses himself from the table to quickly follow him in.

Tron knew his past apprentice and now friend would have followed him, so as the door closes behind Beck, Tron throws his hands in the air and shouts. "That kiss felt just like Yori's! But she's **gone**! She can't ever come back! Flynn **tried**! And she derezzed in my hands!" His voice became more and more anguished as he spoke. Finally he sat himself on the chair that lined the white walls.

Beck tries to help his friend and old mentor gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's meant to be. Maybe she's Yori, or maybe she's meant to be your next one."

Beck got no further as Tron growled and knocked his friend's hand off his shoulder. "No! No-one can **ever** replace Yori!" He turns to Beck and points a finger at him. "Mention this to **anyone** and I'll remove you from your station!"

Beck looks at him sadly for a beat before asking softly. "Then why did you kiss her?"

Tron's voice sounds anguished as he says. "I don't know…" As he puts his hands to his head, elbows on his knees. Then he whispers sadly. "She just reminds me so much of her…"

Beck sighs and sits down beside his friend. "Then don't worry about it. Or, do!" He raises his hands defensively at Tron's glare. "I'm just saying she's good for you. How did you feel when you danced with her? Because from what we could see, you were thoroughly enjoying yourself… I've never seen you so free."

Tron sighs, head still in his hands, and sat up. "Alright. Nothing changes between Astra and I… I just need to control myself."

Beck smiles and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's a start." Though inwardly, he knew his old mentor would eventually give in. And when he did, he would be the happiest Program on the Grid.

Meanwhile, Astra lightly touches her lips with her hand as she watches Tron storm off, dazed, remembering the feeling, and amazed that he would kiss her. She was dazed from the feeling of the kiss too, and fighting her own feelings for him.

Zuse tries to perform damage control and comes up to her, words upon his lips. "You know he thinks you're-" He tried to help, though that was as far as he got as Astra holds up a finger to his lips and shakes her head saying.

"No. I can wait until he tells me himself. I don't want it to be any other way." And she releases her finger.

Zuse looks at her, shocked. Then he chuckles and nods once saying. "You're right. It is the best way. Come, he will likely want to leave. You should head back to your friends."

Astra smiles at him thankfully. "Thank you. You're a good person." She tells him as she walks back to their table.

He stares after her a moment. Even among the ENCOM Users, Programs were rarely referred to as people. He supposed it was out of respect for them, they call themselves Programs, so that is what the Users call them.

Astra gets to the table and says. "Party's over." Apologetically.

Zed sighs in relief. "Finally! After that dance, I-" And Mara elbows him in the side. "Right. Good dance!" He covers up sorely.

Mara smiles back at Astra. "Thanks for letting us come along."

Astra smiled and shook her head. "Thank you for coming. I, think I'll head to the portal now. It might be best before Tron gets back."

"Leave before I get back?" Tron's voice is heard from right behind her!

She squeaks and turns to face him, who lightly taps her symbol. "Nothing has changed between us." He calls a truce.

She smiles and shakes her head, tapping his symbol as well. "Nothing has changed." She agrees, now relaxed. In truth, she had been worried he wouldn't want to see her for a while after this, but, she's very glad that he's chosen this route instead.

Looking behind Tron to Beck, she guesses he must be the reason for this change of heart. "Thank you." She says.

He just shrugs and goes to Paige's side.

Tron smiles, eyes glittering at Astra's comment and Beck's lack of one. Smart move. He thought as he takes Astra's hand and leads her out of the club and back to the Portal Room in Tron Tower.

Everyone else went to their own places for the rest of their shift as Astra realizes back in ENCOM Tower.

Lora is there waiting for her. "You're back sooner than expected. Did something go wrong?"

Astra looks to the woman and nods. "It's nothing... If you don't mind, I'd like to go home for the rest of the cycl- Day." She corrects herself.

Lora smiles warmly at her and nods. "Alright. Go rest. I'm sure you need it." She watches the younger woman leave with wary eyes. She had a feeling she knew exactly what had happened, and the worst part about it was, she had to let them work it out themselves.


	9. Dreams

Astra found herself tossing and turning that night as memories poured into her again, new ones, ones she had never had before, and when she finally awoke, she wondered at the appearance of her room, expecting to see crystalline walls and light glowing all around from the objects and walls around her.

She blinked as her memories of her current life returned to her, and sighed. She really had a hard time denying her dreams this time, they were so real, and so wonderful. She remembered defeating the MCP this time, and gagged at the thought of kissing Flynn. At the time, she simply followed what she felt, it was an impression of what Lora had done with Flynn before, it was a part of Yori, (as Astra distanced herself from her dreams), but she knew, just after it had happened, that Flynn had taken advantage of that, of her. She wasn't Lora and she had a man she only wanted to be intimate with, not **anyone** else.

She remembered distancing herself from Flynn since then, not letting him get too close without her Tron there, or not even seeing him without her Tron at all. She did still respect him as a User and friend, but she didn't **trust** him.

Shaking her head, she got up, eyes closed for a moment trying to block out the memories. Her heart hurt. She **wanted** to believe so badly. But she couldn't. I should probably tell Tron… She thought as she went to her shower to get ready for the day. He'd want to know… Maybe, he can help… I don't know when to bring it up though… She hesitated, hand hovering over the shower handle. Maybe not this cyc- today. She shook her head as she corrected herself, eyes closed shut. It was like her spirit was fighting her mind. She felt it deeply within her, but she just couldn't be sure. She had no proof. What if they were just dreams? She shook it off and got in the shower.

A few hours later and she was at ENCOM, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she was tiered, but in good enough spirits.

And leaning against the security desk, just waiting for her, with a teasing grin upon his lips, was Tron, eyes sparkling as she walked in the door. He noted her less than genuine smile and walked over to her, uncrossing his arms as he pushed off from the desk. "Have trouble sleeping?" He said and added in a whisper. "Must have been all of that dancing." He couldn't help but tease, hoping to lift her spirits.

She immediately perked up upon seeing him and almost answered him until he leaned in close. She blushed at his proximity. But when he whispered to her, her eyes lit up in a furious, yet teasing gleam and her mouth dropped in an "O" shape as she put her hands upon her hips and leaned in close as he stood back up. "Oh, you never know, it **might** have been." She grins and traces where his symbol would have been upon his chest.

His smile becomes radiant, which stops her heart, as he suppresses a shudder. Users I love her teasing! He thought as he reaches up to gently grab her hand, running his thumb over her palm a few times as he leads her towards the elevator to the rezzing room. "Good." He says happily back at her.

She blushes, but her smile is still intact. Goodness she loved this man! He knew just how to lift her spirits! She doesn't say anything as he leads her away, keeping her thoughts to herself, and knowing better than to ask him what they would be up to that cycle on the Grid until they were in the rezzing room.

Once in the elevator, she becomes acutely aware of his close presence and with her dreams so close to the surface, she realizes with a pang in her heart, that she wants him to hold her close, so, instead, she settles for bumping her head against his shoulder.

He looks down at her, surprised, reminded instantly of Yori as he looks down at her. He feels the want to hold her close too, and press his lips against her neck. But, with thoughts of his dead bondmate resurfaced, he simply stands there and turns his gaze to the wall in front of them.

Astra releases her head after a few seconds and stares sadly in front of her as well. Maybe I **should** tell him today… She thought as the door opened.

Soon they were in the rezzing room and she feels it safe to ask her question. "So, what are we doing today?" She says with a smile and a hand upon her hip.

He turned back to her then after having worked the controls for the laser and grinned. "Training." He said simply and stood beside her to be rezzed onto the Grid.

She just grins at him, teasing, and looks up to him, unable to say anything before they're on the Grid. She speaks then with a teasing tone. "Oh? Sounds **fun**." She grins at him.

He laughs and shakes his head as he looks back at her. "You really don't know when to fear, do you?" If he were willing to admit it, he held love in his eyes at this fact.

She just smiled cheekily up at him, hands on hips, and said. "No."

He chuckled then and rezzed up his lightcycle and gets on. "Then I'll have to push you extra hard today." He smirks as he rezzes his helmet over his face.

She just breathes out a laugh and gets on behind him. "I can handle it." Rezzing her own helmet over her face this time and holding on tight.

He just grinned behind his helmet, looked forward and shot off down the street.

It didn't take long to get there, but both felt the exhilaration of driving so fast down the city streets, and were smiling happily once they reached Tron Tower.

Beck and Mara were working just inside the door and greeted them as they entered. "Welcome back!" Beck said as Mara smiled and said. "Have a good drive here?" She was relieved to see the smiles on both of their faces, knowing that things were ok between them.

Tron laughed and nodded. "Yes. I think she enjoys the ride as much as I do!" He looks fondly to Astra beside him.

She beams up at him and nods. "I do!"

Mara smiles. "Good! We'll see you guys for energy after?" She said hopefully.

Tron nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to work her hard this cycle." He grins wickedly down at Astra who just looks up at him with teasing challenge.

Beck cough-laughs and shakes his head. "I hope she can handle it." He teased, knowing how difficult Tron's training could be.

Astra just looked at him with that same challenging look and said. "I can!"

Tron smiled and took her hand. "Then we should start as soon as possible. We'll see you two after." He said as he walked past them to the elevator.

Astra was ready for this, and excited. She loved his training sessions so far, and loved a good challenge, often doing things over and over again until she got it right. This was something that would come in handy as they began. Though this time, she took a moment to take her disk and make her hair a braid around her head, which went around twice, the end, though hidden under one of the loops of braid, tied off with a glowing white band, the back was French braided so that her bangs wouldn't get in her eyes.

Tron looked over to her appreciatively. "I like the new look." He added after a beat, his mind catching up with him. "It's efficient for training." And walked over to the control room to ready a new simulation and abruptly they were in the middle of a city Astra hadn't seen before.

Astra smiled back at him. "Thanks! I thought of it this morning. I thought it would help with training."

Tron nodded and they began, starting with him simulating a baton and rezzing it into a staff.

Astra did likewise almost as fast and took her fighting stance.

Tron attacked.

Astra managed to block just in time, but Tron's attacks came much faster this time, and with a slightly different technique, which surprised her as she struggled to keep up!

He assessed her movements, what she had taken away from their previous training, and her skill with her weapon. She wasn't as bad as she was when she started with him, but she needed a **lot** more training.

He stopped after a few more attacks and pulled back.

Astra was panting.

"You've gotten better, but you still need improvement. You need to be able to take on any opponent, and not all of them will use the same fighting style. Anticipate. You need to study your opponent's moves and predict what they will do next. A trained fighter is easier to deal with, an untrained one is unpredictable and will catch you off guard." He said with all seriousness, yet a soft voice.

Astra nodded as she caught her breath and stood straight. "I can do that." Though she knew it would take a bit of time to get used to it and predict moves at all, let alone like he could.

He nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Then let's try again." And launched another series of attacks upon her.

They continued like this for a few microcycles with a few breaks in between, but they didn't last for long as Astra's determination and seriousness won out every time, and Tron's own of the same as well.

Astra also had a hard time concentrating on her task, as every time she tried to watch him move, she was caught with his grace and prowess with his weapon… And how handsome he was.

He grinned when he noticed this after a few nanos and rezzed his helmet around his face. "You can't always read your opponent's expressions. Now, try again!" He teased yet was serious at the same time.

Astra just blushed more. She **loved** that helmet! It was so sexy and seemed so **him**! She grinned back and said cheekily. "Oh, I thought I was looking at your symbol to see how brightly it glowed." She couldn't help but flirt.

Tron just looked surprised behind his helmet and then chuckled. "Oooh. I might say the same about you." Low blow. He thought with a light blush to his symbol, he had to admit, her flirting tactic worked. Control. He thought the singular word as he tamped down his feelings for her.

It was about then that she changed the way she moved. It started with a graceful step here, then she twirled, and a graceful step there, a wide smile upon her face, yet concentrating.

He had noticed, and he swallowed. The way she moved… It was like… He thought with a blush to his symbol, when she danced. Immediately it had an effect upon him that he didn't think would happen this cycle, despite the flirtatious teasing he does with her, and he growled. Two can play at this game.

He started to prowl her, come up close and touch her rather than just a push or hit as per their training, and at times, touch a lightline. After a beat he asked. "What made you want to move like this?"

If Astra was having a hard time concentrating before, now was even worse! Her symbol lit up at his growl, and then at his closeness and touch. She had to suppress a shudder each time his fingers grazed a lightline. She looked up at him cheekily, and a bit flirtatiously, and said. "I wanted to move like you. So I decided to use the only method I had, dancing… Aaand." She landed a hit this time. "I wanted to see how you'd react." Her eyes gleamed.

His eyes went dark. She wanted to move like him. She was serious. He loved that about her! But her tactic had also worked for her ulterior motive. He grinned and brought his helmet right next to her ear, purring loudly. "Oh? And did you get the reaction you were hoping for?" He retracted his helmet, as she stood still, blushing, and placed his teeth to her neck. So much for control.

She shuddered and wasn't able to fully suppress a moan as his teeth grazed her neck, hand dropping her staff as it moved on its own to touch his symbol. "Yes." She all but whispered, eyes closed.

He grinned and brought his face an inch away from hers. "Good." And touched her symbol.

She shuddered and her head fell on his shoulder. "Tron." She whispered again, but then stood up. She looked like she wanted to tell him something, but let it go.

He noticed with concern and stood as well, regaining control over himself. "We should continue practising." His eyes softened as a flirtatious smile touched his lips. "Keep up the dancing. It improves your grace, and, helps you to maneuver better around me." And I get to watch her. He thought with a little guilty pleasure.

She nodded and picked up her staff, then took up her proper stance. "Thank you." She blushed, what was on her mind still weighed upon her, but she didn't let it deter her from a little flirting.

They practised for the rest of the time, until finally, Tron decided it was time to call it for the cycle and stood. "You did well this practice. Your creativity will help you fight, I'm impressed." I love that about you too. He honestly thought, but kept it in. In all honesty, with what had happened between them, he was finally able to think these things in the forefront of his mind, but he would be damned if he would say them out loud. It would mean he actually felt it, and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

She panted and smiled. "Thank you. It's, not easy trying to predict someone's moves."

Tron smiled. "It never is. Come." He ended the simulation and grabbed hold of her hand. "We should meet the others at the bar."

Astra looked relieved, yet happy as he grabbed her hand. Tomorrow. She thought as he led her out of the room and up to the bar.

Beck, Paige, Zed and Mara were already waiting for them. Beck waved them over. "You ran her down!" He teased Tron as he took in the messy hair and tired look of Astra.

Tron looked back at her dishevelledness and looked proud. "She pushed herself."

Astra just giggled and sat at the bar. "I wanted to get better."

Beck looked shocked, but smiled. "Well, she gets points for determination." He was honestly impressed, she must have trained almost as hard as he had.

Astra giggled. "Thanks."

Tron chuckled and sat at the counter. "How long have you guys been waiting?"

Mara piped up then. "Not long. Zed and I were just discussing weapons that could help with the next Infinitas attack."

That immediately perked Tron's attention. "What have you come up with?"

Astra leaned over to listen as Zed talked. "We've thought of combining your balls that immobilize their target with a canon that can fire rapidly from a stationary location." Zed smiled, then looked a bit sheepish. "We haven't figured out a way to make it movable yet, which might not be much use in large mobs like last time anyway."

Tron nodded, thoughtful. "That's a good idea. It will spare the invading Programs and will hit many in a short time. You have my permission to go ahead with it."

Zed smiled and looked back to Mara happily then back to Tron. "Thanks! You won't be disappointed!"

Mara smiled as well and took a sip from her energy.

Astra was thoughtful about the idea of the weapon and actually had a question. It impressed her that Tron had thought of a way to immobilize his target without hurting them. If she remembered from her dreams correctly… It seemed like something he wanted to do for some time.

She looked up to Tron. "A ball that immobilizes its target?" Her look said she was impressed.

He caught that look and smiled, pleased. "Yes. I came up with it shortly after I got here. It was possible. It's a small ball that fits in your hand, that when thrown, expands and envelops its target or targets." His eyes shone. "And holds them by the disk dock in the middle of it."

Astra's eyes lit up at that and she laughed. "That's amazing! It's safe, and highly efficient!" She meant it, though her laughter said she found it also funny.

Tron smiled at that and nodded. "It also allows the user of it to walk through the field generated by the ball and interact with the targets. Like taking their disk for inspection for example." His eyes trailed to Zed and Mara with that. If they were to use so many, they could get a hold of one of those invading Program's disks and learn what Infinitas was really up to. Though, that was a last resort. A Program didn't simply take another Program's disk unless it was really needed. Having to sort through their memories is a very private thing, but also, takes some time especially if you don't know when in their memories to look. It's much faster and less invasive to get it from the Program themselves via talking, which is why he hadn't done so with the Programs in containment.

He looked back to Astra, who looked at him with an awe and surprise, yet also a bit of uneasiness.

"That's really impressive! But… Taking a Program's disk… Or even a User's without asking… Is that what you really want to do?" She asked warily.

Tron nodded. "Only as a last resort, and if we know that the most recent memories will be the most useful. Having to sort through a Program's disk is very invasive and time-consuming. It's easier to get the information straight from the Program." He said with all seriousness, yet a gentle tone. He respected and was happy that she felt the way she did about taking someone's disk.

Astra nodded, her hand protectively going to her shoulder as if to reach to protect her disk. "I'm glad." Her eyes were clouded as she looked at the counter before her.

Tron didn't like that sad look upon her face, so he placed a hand upon hers on the counter. "I promise we won't invade a Program's memories unless needed."

Astra released her hand from her shoulder then to place it on top of his with a sad smile. "Thank you."

The others had been watching the exchange and looked amongst themselves. She was definitely different from most Users.

Tron smiled at that and pushed the drink that had been placed before her, up to her. "You should drink, you trained hard today." His eyes shone, remembering what had happened when she had drank too fast. She had also thought of this from the look on his face and her mood immediately perked. She looked up at him cheekily and took her glass with a smile. "Then I will." And immediately downed half of it.

His eyes went wide and before he could pull his hand away, he felt her arousal though her fingers. Whereas it wasn't unpleasant, not unwanted, he was trying to control himself around her, and he let out a low growl as her arousal passed through him.

She grinned cheekily at him and leaned in. "Got you back."

He growled lower at that and gripped her fingers. "Oh, I'll think of a way to repay you." His voice was low.

From beside him Beck coughed, and Paige smiled, keeping her laughter cleverly in.

Tron took that hint and let go of Astra's fingers, just as the feeling began to dim within her, and looked back to them.

Astra looked absolutely smug yet teasing. She always enjoyed getting a one-up on him, especially when he made her feel like **that**. She could feel his own passion within him through their fingers, which made her feel happy that she had caused that within him. And… It just happened, as it always did between them. She couldn't help herself…

Paige spoke up now to the both of them. "We're heading over to the club tomorrow, would you two like to come? I understand if you don't." She asked carefully.

Tron thought about that, then looked to Astra. "How do you feel about it?"

Astra took a few micros to think about it as her gaze travelled to his symbol, it helped her think. Finally, she rose her eyes to meet his. "I think it would be good." She smiled up at him. No hard feelings.

He smiled back, a bit relieved and nodded, then looked back to Paige. "We'll join you."

The four of them immediately looked relieved at that. "Then we'll meet you there after you're done training." Paige said happily.

Beck smiled lovingly at her and held her hand.

They continued talking and drinking for a little while after that, laughter filling the space and happy voices. It was a good time. Then, it was time for Astra to head back to the portal.

Tron smiled down at her and took her hand, offering to bring her back to the portal room. In truth, he just wanted to spend a little more time with her, she made him so happy and he enjoyed her company, perhaps too much, if he were to think on it.

She smiled up at him and nodded, accepting, and soon they were both leaving the bar for the elevator to the portal room.

"So, did you have fun today?" Tron said down to her with a smile.

Astra laughed and said. "Yeah! I love hanging out with you and your friends!" Then she added slyly. "And training was fun too. I think it was my favourite time this cycle."

Tron's symbol flared at that. "Oh? And why is that?"

Astra rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Because I got to spend more time alone with you." She was going out on a limb here, worrying it was too far, but she hoped he wouldn't read too much into it.

Tron paused, he was both pleased and worried. After a moment's thought, he chose to go with pleased, and let his fears be tamped down. Though he knew when a girl liked him, he liked her too, and Users be damned if he was going to push her away. At least, from what they had. "I enjoyed that time too." He said quietly back.

She smiled as she lifted her head from his shoulder, when her symbol and heart suddenly panged with pain and she groaned and nearly fell over!

Tron immediately reached down to catch her and see if she was alright! "Astra! What happened?"

Astra opened her eyes, hand going to her symbol. "I… Just felt… Nostalgic." Her eyes filled with tears. She remembered being Yori just at that moment and felt the need to be with him more than ever.

Tron watched her a nano and then gently took her face into his hands. "Dreams again?"

She nodded. "Yes." And looked away, he released her easily. She didn't know if she could face his judgement.

Tron gently placed a finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. "Tell me."

Astra looked at him a nano then, nodded. "Alright, but, not here." She looked around, they were still in the elevator.

He nodded. "We can go to my quarters." He made the quick decision and pressed the button to alter the elevator's course.

Astra looked up at him surprised! But she was also happy. I wonder what his room looks like… She thought with anticipation, her heart beating fast. She tried to shake off her excitement, she was going to show him what she dreamt of, and learn if it actually happened or not.

Tron lowered his hand from the button and looked down at Astra. His mind was racing. Could she have dreamt something more of Yori? He thought as he took in her features. She was looking up at him with a controlled expression. She must be worried. He thought and smiled. "It's probably nothing. Don't worry." He reassured her, though inwardly, he was also in turmoil. What would it mean if she did dream more of Yori?

Astra smiled then and nodded, wordless.

The ding sounded for their floor and the doors opened. Tron stepped in, Astra following.

She looked around, taking it all in. It was simple but had some glowing simulations here and there, and the walls glowed with lines upon them and the ceiling. The bed was off to the back of the room with a window on the wall beside it. It was very spacious, mostly open space in the middle of the room. Astra smiled. It seemed so him, and yet, the simulations reminded her of her dreams. He must cherish that time a lot. She thought fondly. If he loved Yori as much as he said he does, then he must have made these in memory of her.

She looked up at him. "It's nice. I like the simulations."

Tron looked at her, a bit quizzically. "How do you know these are simulations?"

Astra blushed and looked to one. "I dreamt of making them."

His face was a mask as he stared at her. Finally, he nodded and waved to the bed. "I never have any guests here, so there's nowhere else to sit. Come." He walked to the bed and sat on it.

Astra blushed further and nodded, sitting beside him. She was a bit nervous, for two reasons. One, she was sitting on his **bed**. Two, she was going to find out something about her dreams.

Gingerly, she reached to her back and pulled off her disk. "I'll let you see them. It will be easier that way." She handed him her disk.

He nodded and took it gently. He was worried about what he might see, but, opened the interface anyway and went to the time she was asleep. It didn't take long before the dreams started pouring forth. At first it showed her working for the MCP and building the Solar Sailer. Then it showed her making her simulations in her apartment… Finally, it showed when they rescued the System from the MCP. He had no way of knowing what she thought or felt during these moments, so he watched. He would ask after.

Once it finished, he shut off the disk and sat quietly, holding it in his hands.

Astra watched him nervously, finally speaking. "It happened. Didn't it?"

Tron just sat for a nano, then nodded. "Yes." He wasn't going to run from it this time. As the dreams unfolded before his eyes, he grew more and more surprised and scared. She dreamt of being Yori. She must b- No. No it was coincidence. But how? He was going to find out.

Finally, he sighed and handed her disk back to her.

She watched him, heart racing. It happened. I am… Am I…? She wasn't quite ready to believe it.

Taking her disk, she put it back on her back. "For the record, I never trusted Flynn again after he kissed me… That's why I kept at a distance from him and only saw him when you were around after that." She looked down at his symbol. It brought her peace.

He looked at her surprised, then, took her hand. "Tell me about when you were under the MCP's control." That was something only Yori would know… And she had told him.

"During the MCP's control, I became more and more… Listless? Controlled? I don't know how to describe it. I worked on the Solar Sailer… OH! And I sent some Programs to get you out of the games! But it fell through… They weren't able to trace it back to me though." She smiled mischievously and proudly. "I made sure they didn't know who I was." She looked up at him and continued. "I created simulations in my room for you, when you would escape, so that you would have something a little closer to home to see… I remember a crystalline palace, filled with music and light." Her eyes grew warm, distant. "We had such good memories there…" She snapped back to the present. "I also created to help me keep myself. The more functions I lost and the less energy I had, the more controlled I was, less like me. I think I would have been like all the others if I hadn't had my simulations." She smiled then. "I thank Lora-Prime for that." Her eyes went wide. "I mean Lora!" She was embarrassed. She talked like Yori.

Shaking her head she continued. "I feared the System would shut down if the MCP continued what he was doing to it and the Programs. Taking in all of the energy for himself… It was hard times." She breathed in. "When you found me, I felt that was the last cycle I would be able to keep myself. That if I had went home, I wouldn't even be able to create. I was given less and less energy, and even more of my functions were being shut down even just before you gave me energy." She shook her head, sadness evident upon her features. "It had become that I would start creating when I got home out of habit, if I hadn't started so early, I wouldn't have even had the subconscious memory to do it. Slowly, as I created, I regained parts of myself, my memories, personality, even at the cost of the energy it took to create. I didn't think I would even have that… But then!" Her eyes lit up with a smile. "You **found** me! Just like I **knew** you would!" She bounced where she sat, hands upon her legs. "You brought me back! And rescued me! I was **so** happy to see you." Her eyes glazed over with happiness and memory. "That's when I brought you to my place." She giggled. "And you **hated** it! I loved that about you. I could show off!" Her eyes gleamed as she sat and waited.

He just sat there a nano, then, slowly, he reached out for her hand and spoke softly. "I still can't say you're Yori… But, that is **exactly**, how Yori described it to me." His eyes met hers.

Her breath hitched at that look. He still cannot say. She thought sadly. She would not believe then either. "So I really am dreaming of being her." She said softly.

He nodded. "Yes." He ran his thumb over her hand. "I don't know why, but you are. It, might mean something… We'll have to see."

She nodded, distracted by his touch, his thumb kept that rhythmic stroke against the back of her hand, causing her to feel a bit of what he did. It was dull, though she picked up small bits, even though he wasn't touching a lightline. He felt apprehension yet excitement and happiness all at once. She wondered what he had to fear. But she also wondered if he somehow had become closer to her… She leaned over and gently touched the centre square of his symbol with her free hand.

He looked down, they both smiled a bit. She remembered when they had made love that cycle that he had rescued her from the MCP… No, she remembered what Yori had done and experienced. His mind was in turmoil. Her touch was exactly the same.

He breathed in as she moved her hand to his left square and started to trace down. It was a near-replay of the events that cycle. They were both entranced by its memory.

Astra couldn't help herself, her eyes glazed over as memories took hold of her and she trailed her way down his chest, he didn't move, to his waist…

He gasped as she came close to his most sensitive area and grasped her hand, eyes dark, a low purr upon his lips. He said nothing as he used both hands to gently push her down onto the bed.

She went willingly, her symbol flashing brightly as a blush tinted her cheeks, filled with anticipation. That feeling of needing to be close to her Tron taking over, her memories became a blur of both dreams and her own in that moment. She lifted her hand to his symbol, and "touched" him.

If he was aroused before, he was even more so now! Her passion and feeling of Yori poured into him. In the back of his mind, he registered that she must be remembering being Yori, but it was so quiet against his own passion building at that touch! He growled and swung his leg over her so that he was on his knees on the bed over top of her, his hands at her shoulders.

Slowly, he brought his left hand down, along the lightlines of her shoulder, to her own symbol in a "touch" of his own, sending his own want of her through his fingers.

She gasped as her back arched in passion as his want filtered through her, spreading to her abdomen and making her forget all previous fears of him not wanting to be close to her. "Tron…" She moaned, eyes closed. Then, she lifted her hand to trace up, along his neck, to curl into his hair. She wanted so much to kiss him!

He let her hand wander into his hair and closed his eyes, shuddering as she continued to "touch" him, even where he held no lightlines, it was still potent. He leaned in and put his lips to her neck. He wanted so much to kiss her! But something held him back, he couldn't remember what, as the feeling of Yori filled him. He nipped her.

She gasped again and sighed into his shoulder, distantly she registered that he smelled of electricity and ozone, a very familiar smell… It only made her want him more. She held her hand onto his head, holding him there, not wanting him to stop.

He grinned, his purr even louder as he nipped her again and brought his body on top of hers with just enough pressure, all of their lightlines met in a "touch", yet he didn't apply his full weight.

They both moaned in pleasure.

"Tron!" Astra called.

"Yori…" Tron growled.

For some reason, her dreams held a higher grip on her consciousness in that moment and she couldn't differentiate that name from her own. Unphased, she ran her hands down his back in a "touch," and writhed under him.

He growls into her neck and lifts his head, hand going to their bond upon her right wrist. It reveals in a glow of violet causing them both to cry out in passion as pleasure coursed through Astra and back, into Tron.

Her back arches into him as she writhes beneath him. "Tron!" She all but whispers, and lowers her hand to his waist to come around to his chest.

Though he loathed to do it, something in him awoke and he grabbed her hand before she could bring it around to the front further. He grunted and got off of her, both breathing heavily, and sat back on his knees. He still held her wrist, though he was no longer "touching" her.

She immediately protested and tried to move her hands out of his grasp to touch him.

He held her firm, taking in her features. Her being filled with passion, he could see it more now… His senses coming back to him. Her features were softer somehow than Yori's, her face longer, yet her cheek bones were not as prominent, her eyes more oval than round, but she looked so much like his Yori at that moment. He was surprised he hadn't seen it before. _(Like young Avril Lavigne. I have the picture on my AO3 story chapter)_

She looked up at him finally, when she noticed he wasn't moving, and breathed for a moment, coming down from their passion. She had noticed he had stopped "touching" her, and the feeling sent through his touch was unintelligible. He seemed a swirl of emotions as he stared at her.

"You look so much like her." He finally said in a whisper.

She heard him and her mind sluggishly tried to figure out what he had meant. Finally, it clicked and her own memories of her current life regained control. She blinked and blushed, then tried to pull her arms in. She was embarrassed, she didn't want to have done what she did without being in a relationship, which, now was forefront of her mind as she remembered being Yori still. "Am I her?" She asked.

He shook his head and released her. "No." And looked away. "I'll take you to the portal room." If he was willing to admit it, he thought she **was**. He knew deep down she **had** to be, but he was simply too stubborn to admit it to himself. Her touch, her memories, even her features, though different. She was her. He tamped it down.

Astra looked sadly down at her hands as she sat up, tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I…" She started to say, feel like her. But it didn't come out, she just sat there until he stood and offered her his hand.

He looked at her with a new expression, one that held love, though guarded, like he had discovered something he wasn't willing to admit to himself. That, made Astra think differently.

She blinked once to rid her eyes of her tears as a new hope welled within her. He didn't do what he had done simply because of her dreams, or being Yori, and, he seemed to believe she was, deep down. She finally held hope that she might be able to be with him, one day, and took his hand.

"I hope to see you tomorrow." He said as he led her to the door.

"I'll be here." She said with a renewed happiness.

"Good." He smiled at her and the elevator door opened. He stepped through, and this time, held her close.

She sighed and closed her eyes, happy, as he held her, he still felt of turmoil, but it seemed softer somehow.

He let go just before the door opened again, and he led her to the portal, letting go of her hand as she stepped up to it.

They smiled at each other as she disappeared, they would see each other again soon.

YyYyYy

_**Time on the Grid/In the System**_

_Cycle = Day/Year in Legacy_  
_Milicycle = 8 hours_  
_Microcycle = Hour/Day in Classic_  
_Nano/Nanoseconds = Minutes_  
_Micro = Second_

_Tron: Uprising introduced the use of using Cycles as days, which can actually be acceptable, whereas on the official wiki, an image shows a cycle as a year, I've reconnected this for the Uprising version, which just makes it easier on me. It may be that Programs do run for most of a cycle at a time, we don't know for certain, but we do know that they have a sleepcycle, which must last at least 8 hours, so a milicycle of their time._

_Likewise, Microcycles seemed to be referred to as hours in Tron: Uprising, which I also use. They're also used by Ram in Tron: Classic, it seems it's days according to the book, not hours, which makes sense. But again, I'm going by Uprising._

_Nanoseconds is something that was used by Yori on the solar sailer in the script and movie, and it meant minutes. I like to use Nano as it's something I remember using from my dreams, and it's a nice short version._

_Micro is used by Yori in the script. (You can find it by searching "tron classic script" on google. It's the first link.) It seems to mean a second._


	10. Touch

Tron stared at the portal for a long moment after Astra had left. His mind was both at peace, and in turmoil. He sighed, resisted pinching the bridge of his nose, and left. He had a lot more to do that cycle, he could think on it later.

Beck met him downstairs as he exited the elevator. "That took longer than usual." He said cryptically. He didn't want to touch on a subject that Tron didn't want to talk about.

Tron nodded, hiding his emotions. "It did. We had some things to discuss." He looked out the window to the side, the garage showed there. "Have Zed and Mara began work on the prototype?"

Beck noticed his guarded facade and nodded, dropping it. "Yeah. I think they're just putting it together now."

Tron nodded, no smile evident on his features. "Good. Let's go have a look." Though his voice was gentle.

They walked out to the garage wordlessly and found Zed and Mara off to the side with a partially built skeleton of a canon with the inner workings shown within it, travelling up through the whole of what the canon would look like when finished.

Mara saw them first and smiled. "Hey! We've got most of it done! It just needs some body work!" She said excitedly.

Zed looked up then and smiled as well, waving them over.

Tron finally smiled then, their happiness infectious, and it was good that the weapon was coming along so quickly. He didn't think he had been **that** long… "It looks good. You have a compact design that focuses on speed with each shot." He noted as he looked at it. He had learned a thing or two from Yori and Beck. Yori… He would have to think of her later.

Mara nodded and Zed piped up. "Yeah! We wanted to make sure it could get the maximum amount of balls shot per micro! It shoots at least 5 per micro!"

Beck whistled. "That's impressive!" He said, fondly remembering the word used by Paige so often during his Renegade days.

Mara laughed and nodded. "We wanted maximum efficiency! We need to spare as many Programs as possible."

Tron looked pleased as he smiled and nodded to them. "Good work. I hope to test it next cycle. Will it be done then?"

Zed and Mara exchanged looks. "Yeah, it should be. We're about to head for our sleepcycle in a few." Zed said.

Tron nodded. "Alright. You've earned it. See you next cycle." He said with a wave and turned to leave.

They smiled and shouted back at him. "See yah!"

Beck watched his old mentor, knowing something was up, and followed him. "So, if you ever want to talk, you know you can trust me. Right?"

Tron looked back to his friend and sighed. "Yes." He smiled. "Thank you. I just need to deal with this on my own." He said gently and placed a hand upon Beck's shoulder.

Beck nodded, sad, yet trusting of his friend's judgement and turned to go to his own room. "I'll see you next cycle than."

Tron nodded. "Have a good sleepcycle." And walked for his own room at Tron Tower. He was going to do some calculations of his own on that weapon once he got there.

It wasn't until late when Tron finally put down his pad and walked tiredly to his bed. He stood for a moment, just looking at it. The memory of being with Astra upon it made his symbol glow and he let the memory replay in his mind.

He had been completely taken by her, and her feeling of Yori… Her dreams clouded his judgement, he had forgotten who she was.

He ran a hand over where her back had been. It was no longer warm. That upset him, something that surprised him. It had felt so **good** to be with her! Even if it wasn't love making, something he was glad he hadn't let happen. His spirit fought him. She had to be Yori, it screamed. His mind refused to believe it.

He sighed. His heart was teetering on the verge of believing, but he just couldn't let himself. He thought of how different yet similar she looked in comparison to Yori, how her feeling matched hers, especially in passion.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe she was Yori, when he knew she was dead. Tears squeezed past his guard to flow down his cheeks as he slowly opened his eyes, expression anguished. Losing her was like losing his heart. Yet he had pressed on. He had to. He regretted not being there when she needed him the most. He had heard of what had happened in the System… She had had to fight so hard, in his absence.

Users he missed her! His heart gave a shudder and a sob escaped him. And yet, she seemed to be right there. He felt the same way with Astra as he had with Yori. But they weren't the same.

Pulling back the covers, he laid down, tears still streaming down his cheeks silently, and closed his eyes.

YyYyYy

Astra had a better night, her renewed hope flowing through her, she was starting to believe. Or she believed fully already. It was hard to differentiate herself from Yori, they were the same person, she just knew it.

Her heart soared as she remembered her times with her Tron, the crystalline streets of the ENCOM System, and house they had lived in. She smiled, her heart in a little turmoil, though he seemed to believe… She held her right hand up to look at her wrist, and gently touched it. It was there, their bond… Somehow though she was reborn and a User, a Human now. Was it something that was etched upon the soul? She wondered.

Lowering her hand, she held it to her chest with a happy smile, eyes closed. She was Yori. The bondmate of Tron! The most loving, wonderful, beautiful man there was! Her happiness flowed through her as she remembered meeting him for the first time both in the ENCOM System and in her life now.

She prefered the ENCOM System version, but she was happy with how they had met here… Though she had to admit, that smile of his got him **everywhere**. She giggled lovingly.

She thought about him until she fell asleep and happy dreams took over until morning.

YyYyYy

That day brought Sam, Quorra, Alan and Lora to the entrance to meet Astra. She wondered what could be up that the four of them would want to see her.

"We've got something to show you." Alan said with a smile as his wife's eyes glowed with mischievousness.

Quorra stood to the side of the group, a nervousness about her, while Sam looked pleased, a smile upon his face.

Astra looked along the four of them, confused, but excited. "What is it?"

Lora smiled, winking at her with an air of mischievousness. "You'll have to wait and see."

That made Astra smile and shake her head. "Alright." She said as she wondered what it could be. It must be good if Lora-Pri- Lora is so energetic about it! She thought as she looked at the four of them.

Taking a step closer so that he could walk to the elevator, Sam said. "You'll like it." To her as he walked by, starting the group for the elevator to the rezzing room, only, this time, they went even further down once they all had filed in.

Astra looked at them a bit curiously, but remained silent, she thought the rezzing room was on the bottom floor….

The doors opened to reveal yet another hallway, this one went both ways at the end. Astra wasn't surprised to see they led supposedly no-where though, seeing how the rezzing room worked. It must be like it… She thought as Alan spoke to her and they went down the right hallway. "This is even more secret than the Grid. Make sure to keep it safe."

Astra nodded, a heavy seriousness overcoming her, which showed. "I will."

Sam was the one to scan in this time and the door opened to a lab of sorts. It wasn't a scary lab, but one could tell it was one, with the white walls and stainless-steel tables and drawers all over. A few seats strewn throughout, and equipment upon the tables.

Quorra looked around nervously. "This is where they test me." She said, shedding some light on the subject.

Astra's attention snapped to her as surprise overcame her! "You perform tests on Quorra?!" She directed at all of them, her gaze falling on each and every one of them.

Shaking her head, Lora looked at her levelly. She was serious and yet a bit concerned as she spoke. "It's not like that. Being the last ISO, Flynn was right about her DNA. With her blood we were able to make breakthroughs in various cures and technology…"

Alan stepped up to his wife and rose a hand which he waved in front of him gently as he spoke next. "That the world isn't ready for yet. And the cures… Have some… Side effects."

Astra just stared at them incredulously, a bit of relief coursing through her at their words. "So… You don't do more than test her blood?"

Sam nodded and stepped forward, his voice a bit worried yet calm. "Yeah, we wouldn't do anything else."

Astra looked at them, relieved, a question coming to her then. "What kind of side effects?" She directed at all of them.

Alan didn't move, his voice flat as he stated. "They turn you into an ISO. But they cure anything and heal any wound."

Shock flowed through Astra as she shook her head. "That's… Incredible! But, I can see why you're hesitant to use it... It's not something most would be willing to do, and, it would be dangerous for humans to live that long, and be…" She looked around and her eyes fell on Quorra.

She gave her a sympathetic look.

Astra nodded. "I'm glad it's just that."

Sam walked past her then. "We wanted to show you what we've built." And opened a drawer to pull out a device. It was a small black box that seemed to hum with energy. It had a few buttons on it and a screen. He held it out to her.

"This, is a communication and teleportation device!" He said excitedly. "We haven't tried it on people yet, but so far it's been able to transport objects through the wall and to the other room down the hall!"

She took the device and looked at it, eyes wide in awe. "Her DNA really enabled that?!" She said surprised.

Alan chuckled. "Yup! Her DNA has a lot of potential! Look, here are the connected communication devices." He picks up a few earpieces that would go well in a spy movie.

"Oooh!" She says as she looks at them.

"They connect directly to that device using an encoding no-one should be able to decode in this century!" Lora pipes up excitedly as she watches Astra inspect the earpieces. "It will enable us to be in direct connection to the user of this device." She points to the black box in Astra's hand.

Astra just stares, taking it all in. "This would be very useful for a rescue mission…" She trailed off in thought.

"That's what we thought too. That's why they built it." Quorra says as she steps forward. "I'm glad I could help. If anyone got a hold of a Program, I wanted to do something." Then she smiled. "They," She pointed to the others. "Won't let me go on missions User side in case I get captured."

Astra smiled up at her, and then the others. "I understand that, you're a good person Quorra. Thank you for showing me." She said happily.

"It was something we've thought about for a few days now." Sam said as she handed the device to him and he took it.

"We wanted you to know about this room. If something happened with a Program here, we'll have a means to deal with it… We haven't tried it on the Grid yet." Lora said.

"Hmmm… If it worked on the Grid, it could prove to be very useful in attacks… But then, the other Programs could get it, and then the Users on the other side would have the technology. It's risky." Astra thought aloud, concern welled up within her. If a malicious Use- human, got a hold of these devices, the whole world could be in trouble, every System included.

"Precisely." Alan nodded in approval. "That's why we only want it here, for emergencies only."

"Good idea." Astra smiled up at them, relieved.

Sam spoke then, walking past them to sign them out of the room. "Tron's probably looking for you by now, we'll head back."

"Double security, just in case." Alan whispered to Astra.

Astra smiled. She was impressed with how much protection they put forth for the Programs and technology they've developed. She hoped nothing would ever happen to put it to the test.

They went up to the rezzing room floor and let Astra off. "Have fun today!" Lora waved teasingly.

Astra laughed. "I will!" And they were gone.

Tron was waiting for her near the door to the room with the laser. He grinned at her. No nightmares had come that sleepcycle, only memories… And he was happy to see her, that teetering on the verge of believing who she was affecting him more. "Where were you?" His eyes sparkled.

Astra looked up at him cheekily and poked his chest. "In a **secret** room." She teased.

"Ooh, so they showed you **that**." He smiled down at her. "I wonder if they've finished the prototype." He wondered out loud, trying to get her to tell him.

"Maybe I'll tell you, if you give me something." Astra challenged teasingly.

"Hmmmm, what could I possibly give you?" Tron's eyes lit up. Users he **loved** her challenges and teasing!

Her eyes lit up as she traced where his symbol would have been on his chest. "I, want, a…" She paused for dramatic effect.

He waited in anticipation, his heart pounding, as he had in the User World. He blushed here too, which showed lightly as he leaned in. She's going to ask for a kiss. He wasn't sure if he **didn't** want to give one to her. But he secretly hoped she would ask.

"Dance with Eckert!" She teased mercilessly and **ran**, giggling the whole way into the rezzing room.

Tron was scandalized at first, and then he caught on the moment she ran. "Ooh you!" He growled and chased after her.

She squeaked and ran around the room until he finally caught her up in his arms.

"You won't escape that easily!" He purred into her neck, though it wasn't like on the Grid, he couldn't actually purr in the User World.

"Oh? And what will you do with me?" She giggled as she looked up and back at him, a happy blush upon her cheeks. Her back was against his chest.

"Oh… I don't know…" He grinned into her neck, his teeth grazing there. He just couldn't help himself! "Tease you endlessly." He caught the innuendo of that, though he half meant it.

She blushed furiously, picking up on the double meaning. "And what if I resist?" She said cheekily up at him, suppressing a shudder as his teeth grazed her skin.

"Kiss you." He decided finally. He didn't think she would accept.

Her eyes went dark. "I'd like that." She all but whispered.

He stood there, holding her for some time, until he finally let go, pressing his lips to her neck once before he did so. "We have a lot planned this cycle." And he walked over to the laser controls.

Her eyes closed as his lips touched her skin. It wasn't the kiss she wanted so badly, but it was definitely something she was glad to have.

She opened her eyes and she walked to the middle of the room before the laser. Tron soon joined her and they were on the Grid.

The lightcycle ride there was quiet but fast and enjoyable. They basked in each other's company, until they heard the sirens going off at Tron Tower!

Tron picked up speed and didn't stop as he compressed his lightcycle and ran into the Tower!

Astra squeaked and barely managed to run without falling after him, having never gotten off a lightcycle that way before.

"What's going on?!" Tron barked at the nearest guard. Everyone was rushing either around or at their stations, most heading for the elevator.

"An Infinitas Program escaped! He's running a riot down in the containment cells!" The male Program reported.

Tron's expression turned fearful, he looked back at Yor-Astra, and said worriedly. "Stay here." He didn't want her hurt. This was **exactly** why he kept up security there himself!

Astra looked at him sternly, a switch from her surprised expression before. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't have time to argue." He said, she wasn't trained, she was a User and far more easily damaged than Programs, he didn't want her down there. But there was no time. He ran for the elevator.

Astra followed quickly behind him and soon they were in the containment area. It was chaos! The guards tried to subdue the singular Program who had escaped, but he was good with his disk and had taken down a few of them! None were derezzed, only wounded, and the guards had their shields up.

Tron took command. "Shields only! No disks! Keep him blocked!" Then he went to the front of the group, rezzing up a shield of his own. "We don't mean you harm, but if you don't get back in your cell there will be consequences!" He shouted to the renegade Program.

"Yeah, like you mean for all of the other Systems out there too!" It was the same Program he had interrogated a few cycles before.

"No! We don't mean harm to any System!" Tron shouted back.

Astra came up beside him and stood tall. "I'm a User from ENCOM. I vouch for what he says. Now **please**! Stop this before someone dies!" Her voice held all the fear and sadness she felt, yet it was also commanding and sure.

The Program with the blue hair and eyes stopped, and watched her. "What's your designation?" He said flatly.

"I'm Astraica Devinlight." She said firmly.

His eyes flickered. "The new User… They, our Users did research on you. You care about Programs."

She nodded. "Yes."

He seemed to think for a moment.

Tron just looked between them, his expression that of surprise and awe with how Astra handled the situation. She wasn't afraid at all, save for the lives of the ones around her. Her days in the System without me shows… He couldn't stop the thought before it finished.

"I believe **you** mean no harm." The male Program finally said. But then a monitor reached for him. Big mistake! "But I don't believe anyone else!" And with that he flung his disk at the monitor, cutting off his leg!

Astra screamed! "NO!" And ran for the monitor! She barely had time to remember how to do this, her dreams, no, memories, of her past life taking over along with her User power training with her Tron as she took the monitor's disk and frantically tried to piece him back together again!

"His systems are failing!" She cried out in anguish. She didn't know if she could save him!

Tron acted immediately and pounced on the Program! He fought with him, disks clashing, but the other Program was no match for Tron, as Tron finally subdued him and took his disk. "Don't **ever** put another life in danger again!" He growled out at the Program.

The Program huffed as Tron cuffed him and pulled him to his feet. "It's better than **all** lives being lost." He scowled at him.

Tron just looked firm, yet sadness flashed in his eyes. He locked the Program up again and put an extra security measure on his cell. "How did he get his disk unlocked?" He asked the first guard beside him.

"He tricked one of us, grabbed the key from him and unlocked it… I'm sorry, sir," She said sadly.

Tron just put a hand on her shoulder. "You did well, everyone did." He reassured her, then turned to all of the other guards. "Good work everyone." And hurried over to Astra. "Astra. How his he?"

Astra's hands flew across the interface of the monitor's disk as she even called up her own energy to heal him. "Not good! He needs an energy transfusion and he's derezzing at an alarming rate! I can barely keep up!" She had tears in her eyes. "I'm currently using my own energy to heal him."

Tron looked from her to the monitor in surprise. She was working with her hands, but her knee was pressed against the other Program's leg. It was glowing… Just how is she transferring energy without her hands?! He thought with wonder. Even Flynn wasn't able to do that! He looked back to her and decided to help any way he could.

"I'll give you some of mine until we can get some down here." He said as he knelt behind her and placed his hands upon her neck, right where Yori's circuitry-nexus was at the base of her throat that would take in new power. It was a reflex to put his hands there for this, he knew it, but it seemed to help as his hands glowed as he carefully controlled the flow of his energy into her.

"Get an energy transfuser down here!" He called behind him, it wasn't harsh, but it was an order.

The guards rushed to do as he commanded, some stayed behind to guard the cells, but a group of 3 headed out to get the transfuser.

"It won't be long now." He said softly to Yor-Astra. "Hold tight Program. You're going to make it!" He said with encouragement to the monitor, he knew this Program, he was an old friend he thought would never be saved from repurposing. The ENCOM team really did their best to fix those affected.

Astra worked quickly and hard, at one point, the Program's wound began to re-grow! But she quickly tamped it down and worked to repair it. And she did **repair** it! Soon, like an ISO, the monitor's leg began to rerez into being, fixing itself as Astra worked!

Tron looked on in awe even as he had the Program talking so that he would remain conscious. His name was Reeve, a Program from the beginning of the Grid who had worked alongside Tron back then. He had a Bondmate, her name was Kethra, and he was planning on going to the EoL after his shift.

Astra noted it all in the back of her mind as she focused upon his disk.

Finally, the energy transfuser came and hooked up to the Program.

Tron let go of Astra, holding in a sigh of relief. He was tired, they both had spent a lot of energy on this.

Astra released her leg from the Program and sighed, slumped a bit, and finished her work within nanos.

Reeve sat up. "Thank you. I didn't think I would make it."

Astra leaned into Tron and smiled. "I'm glad you did." And her eyes shut.

"I'll get her to rest. You rest yourself and take it easy the next few cycles." Tron said to Reeve.

Reeve nodded. "Will do. Get some energy into the both of you yourselves, ok?" He knew Tron, he wasn't likely to rest.

Tron grunted and nodded. "I will." And picked Astra up to take her to his room.

She was asleep the whole trip up, so once he had her laying on his bed, he went to get some energy for the both of them, stopping at the bar for a moment to get it and heading back up.

"Astra, wake up, you need this." He sat beside her and tried to raise her head, glass in hand.

"Mmnh." She moaned groggily, but her eyes fluttered open. "Tron?" She was expecting to see her room.

Tron chuckled. "Yes. You remember what happened?" He handed her the energy.

She took it as she sat up and nodded as her memory came back to her. "Reeve's alright." She smiled and took a sip. The energy flowed through her and immediately she felt more awake and lively.

Tron nodded. "How did you do it? I've never taught you how to heal a Program."

Astra took another long, slow sip and swallowed. "I, remembered." She blushed. "My memories are stronger now, it's like I can't tell who I am anymore." She said truthfully.

Tron's heart wrenched within his chest. She's Yori... No! She's not! But she has her memories. He fought with himself like that as he stared at her. Finally, he said. "You should rest. I'm going to handle the situation downstairs."

Astra looked at him worriedly. "No training today. After, I want you to rest too." She held a hand out to touch his arm.

He felt her concern and love and smiled. "Deal. Now. Finish that and rest." He said with a pat to her hand and got up.

She smiled after him and finished her energy quickly, then laid down and went to sleep wrapped in his blankets.

It took him some microcycles to handle the situation, there was a lot to do, and many Programs who had been hurt - guards doing their duty. Luckily, none had died, something he was very grateful for.

Finally, he trudged back to his room, finding Astra still asleep. He smiled down at her and decided he had a choice. He chose to lift the covers and rest along side her. Really, all he needed was energy, but she had made him promise to rest. He didn't hold her, but he did close his eyes.

Some microcycles later, he awoke to someone stroking his hair. Opening his eyes with a purr and a smile, he met Astra's warm and loving gaze.

"You slept too long." She held a giggle in her voice.

"Oh? I thought it wasn't long enough." He teased right back.

She leaned over and booped his nose. "You. Slept. Too. Long." She teased.

He laughed and took her hand in his to hold it away from his nose. Users she's just like Yori. He thought, his mind and soul fighting again. It must have showed, because Astra looked down at him with an unreadable expression. "We should get downstairs, the others will be waiting for us at the End of Line club."

Astra nodded and got up.

Tron wanted to grab her by the waist as she got up, and drag her back down! But, he would only do that with Yori… And yet. No. He wouldn't believe.

He got up then and they both made his bed, and headed to the elevator. It wasn't long before they found themselves at the EoL and sat among their friends.

"Took you guys long enough!" Zed half joked with them. He had heard of what had happened.

"Astra needed her rest." Tron smirked at them, anticipating what was to come.

Astra looked at him, mouth in an outraged yet teasing "O" and a smile. "Oh?! **You** were the one who slept in!" She giggled and batted at his arm.

The four at the table looked surprised. "Tron **slept**?" Beck teased.

"I sleep sometimes." Tron grinned back, eyes alight with Astra's reaction.

"Pfft. Like hardly ever." Zed half-joked.

Mara hit him on the arm.

Beck laughed and Tron chuckled and shook his head.

Paige just watched on with a smile.

"We should probably get some energy first." Tron said as he ushered Astra into her seat.

"Sounds like a good idea." She smiles and sits beside him, also next to Beck.

The group always seemed to sit in the same formation. She liked the familiarity.

Once drinks were ordered and placed before them, the group fell into talking again, mostly about the break out that had happened. It was sad, but they joked here and there too.

Finally, Astra decided it was time for a dance. She looked to Tron with a gleam in her eyes. "I have something a bit more tame in mind for today, and it requires only one."

Tron met her gaze with equal emotion and smiled. "Oh? What is it?"

She smiles and motions for him to let her out. "You'll have to find out." She all but whispers in his ear as they slide free and she heads to the DJ booth where she requests a song.

As soon as she touched the dancefloor, the song began, a haunting melody with a violin that became lovely, upbeat and then slow. (Underground, By: Lindsey Stirling)

She danced beautifully to it, gracefully, with long, stretched out movements, until the chorus came which made her heart soar, and her movements became even more graceful, as though she were giving her heart to the very music itself.

Tron watched on, entranced. He had never seen anyone dance like that before. So beautiful and expressive, creative, just like her. Just like Yori… His vision blurred as he watched her, her baby pink and white lines with her white balls of light changing to all pink at times, and her lines upon her body becoming stars of their own trailing down her frame. He blinked. She was Astra again.

The music ended and she stopped, hand in the air gracefully, her face turned toward it as she slowly lowered it, and looked back at Tron. His expression made her heart soar more than the song!

But he wasn't the only Program to have noticed, and she had been dancing alone this time. As she walked by a table on the way to theirs, a male Program reached out from her right and grabbed her right wrist, in a "touch".

She **screamed**! And jerked her hand back to hold it against her chest!

The Program looked utterly frightened. She had a **bondmark** there! He had no idea!

Tron reacted immediately, bursting from his seat to come between the Program and his Bondma-Astra. He glared at the Program and growled out. "**No-one** touches Astra." He bent lower. "**Never** do that again."

The Program just nodded and ran from his seat. No-one challenged Tron! And he had severely pissed him off! He left the club, probably never to return to it.

Astra just silently cried and leaned into his back.

He turned to her with a sad and concerned expression and took her into his arms. "Shh. It's ok. You're ok now." He rested his head on hers and held her.

"Tron." She cried, burying her face in his chest. "I need…" She didn't quite know what she needed, but she knew she wanted his own hand on her bondmark.

He guessed as much and whispered. "I know. Come on." And lead her to one of the rooms at the back of the club.

Once there, he closed and locked the door and held her, standing, in the middle of the room.

Astra cried into his chest. The moment that Program's hand came in contact with her wrist, she felt **immense** violation! Pain, unpleasantness, it wasn't her Tron. Only him. Only **he** was allowed to touch her like that, especially there. She didn't understand it fully.

She pulled away enough to look up at her Tron and gently grabbed his left hand, raising it to her right wrist, but not touching. "I need. I'm so sorry Tron, please forgive me. I don't know why, I just need you to hold my wrist, to hold me. For a very long time and never let go." She closed her eyes and rested her head upon his chest, then opened them and looked back up at him. "**Please**. I need this."

Tron was moved deeply by the emotion in her eyes and her words. He knew, he knew exactly why it had to be **him**, and only him to hold her like that. He couldn't deny her. He nodded and held her wrist with his left hand and held her tight around the waist with his right.

They stood like that for a long time. It might have been nanos, it might have been a millicycle, but it seemed it was around a microcycle until Astra decided she was fine and could go home.

Tron frowned down at her and kissed her hair. "You'll be alright. I'm sorry. I should have told you about that, after our first dance. Programs don't usually do that, but it does happen." He said apologetically.

Astra just shook her head and dried her tears. "It's ok. You didn't think of it, you didn't think you had to." She sighed sadly and stepped back, not letting go of him. "We should head back now."

"You're right. Come on." He said gently and walked to the door. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened."

"It's alright." She said softly and followed him out.

It seemed their friends and the club's hosts were waiting for them, a little ways away mind you, but close enough.

The hosts came up first. "We're so sorry that happened. It's inexcusable. He won't be allowed here again." Zuse said for the three of them. All held sad and worried expressions upon their faces.

Astra gave a tired smile and nodded. "Thank you. I'm alright now. Please, don't worry about me."

"On the contrary! We have to! You're a patron here at our club, a friend to Tron and a User! We must!" Eckert chimed in with hurt.

Astra smiled at that and teased. "Oh? It's not because we're friends?" Her eyes alight.

He sputtered and looked amongst his siblings. "Oh I'm sure we're friends dear." Ada spoke up tactfully, though, she did mean it.

Astra smiled. "I'm glad." Her eyes closed and she leaned her head on Tron's shoulder, who was beaming down at her, she had recovered enough to tease. This was a good sign.

"I'm going to see her to the portal. Thank you for your concern." He said glad they had cared enough to worry over her.

Their friends got up then and headed for them. "We'll all go, if that's ok." Zed said.

"That's fine." Tron said looking down at Astra who looked happy with it.

"Alright, have a safe walk back then." Zuse said and ushered them out.

Once they were in the elevator, Astra looked around at Tron and their friends. "I feel bad. Every time I go there it seems something happens. Because of me."

"No!" Mara said.

"It's not your fault!" Zed said at the same time.

"Don't worry about it!" Beck said as well and Paige said, "You're not the one who touched you!"

Tron held her tighter. "They're right lo-Astra. It's not your fault. Don't worry." He barely caught himself that time.

Astra looked up at him with a smile, and then at the rest. "Thank you. Alright, I won't worry." She said and held that "lo-" in her heart as they neared the bottom.

Soon, they were at Tron Tower and the portal room, Astra waving goodbye for the cycle as she stepped into the beam. They all watched on, still concerned.

"Do you think she should have stayed the User night?" Beck asked Tron.

Tron shook his head. "The last thing she needs is a reminder for the next few microcycles. She needs rest."

Beck sighed and nodded. "Alright. But if she comes back, don't deny her." He said firmly.

Tron looked to his friend with mild surprise. Beck was being serious with him instead of the other way around! That rarely happened. He nodded, respecting his friend. "I won't."

Astra never returned that night, but she had wanted to. Alan and Lora had both been waiting in the rezzing room for her, as she was later than usual.

"What happened?" Lora asked worriedly, feeling like a mother looking after her daughter.

"Please, tell us." Alan said after, feeling much the same.

Astra couldn't help but feel as though she were in the presence of her parents and nodded, wrist in her left hand. "A Program escaped the containment cells, I had to heal one of our own… And a male Program touched me, in the Program sense…" She looked down.

Both of them immediately held expressions of protectiveness and worry as Lora went over to hug her and Alan placed a hand upon her back comfortingly.

"You're going home. And don't come in to work tomorrow until you feel ready. That's horrible. I'm so sorry." Lora said comfortingly.

"I'll kill whoever did it!" Alan said with a gruff voice.

Astra nodded. "Thank you. I will. And no need." Astra half-laughed. "I think Tron scared him enough that he won't come near Tron City again for a while."

Alan nodded with pride, that was his Program. "Good."

Astra smiled at that and untangled herself from them to head home. She had a lot to recover from.


	11. Rescue

The moon fell on a slender figure through the gauzy material against the large window before the bed. They tossed and turned as dreams, memories filtered through their sleep, making them uneasy.

Blue eyes opened and a soft sigh fills the room. "I can't believe that happened." Astra whispers in the dark.

Closing her eyes, she puts a hand to her forehead and sits up. "Why would someone do that? Especially in the ENCOM System." She wondered aloud, for her dreams had been of when Tron had left the System, and one particular Program who was on the Council during that time had taken to making advances on her. He had said that Tron was gone and likely wouldn't return, that she should spend the time in his bed, a thought that **disgusted** her, as she never wanted to be with anyone other than her Tron, whom she loved with all her heart, and knew, he loved her the same. No-one could compare, especially not a slimy individual looking for more power, which she was certain why he had chosen her, and yet, she knew, he had more than one Program sharing his bed, another thought that disgusted her further.

This Program, had, in a last attempt to get her attention, "touched" her bondmark. The feeling had been the same then as what she had felt in the club last cyc-yesterday. She shuddered at the memory and wept silently, for the feelings were still fresh.

She had dealt with it much differently then than she had at the EoL Club however. Though she had never experienced such a horrible touch nor feeling before, she knew that it could happen, she understood what a "touch" was fully, and she had been hardened by having to protect the people of the System from each other. This coupled with the fact that she was fed up with this Program's advances, made it possible for her to react as she had. She yelled at him and made **sure** he knew she was the one in charge, that he was in the wrong, and that he would **never** do it again.

This fact only helped very little and it would be some time before she would fall into another fitful sleep. She remembered the children then, the bomb planted in the nearby town just outside of the city that she had helped build for the "User Curious", she remembered defending them and becoming a vigilante in disguise to do so. An Angel in White, as she was called by those she protected, for it fit for a User Curious hero.

She would awaken much earlier than usual that morning, unable to sleep further, she showers and gets ready for the day, letting her hair dry even as she attempts to sleep once more. Her dreams are tranquil this time, though when she awakens again at the sound of her alarm clock at noon, she is still quite tired from the night before. With a sigh, she tiredly sets off for work.

Tron had fared no better that sleepcycle, having replayed the memory of what had happened to Astra over and over in his mind, reflecting on how it hurt his heart, and memories of Rinzler plaguing his dreams. When he had also awoken early, his mind was more on how Astra was feeling, would she ever wish to return to the Grid after that? She had needed him so badly after it had happened… No, even before then she had needed him… That **bondmark**. He thought with a worried heart. It has to mean someth-no. No, it musn't. He continued to fight with himself.

He rushed to the User World early to fulfill his duties as head of security, though he secretly did so in order to catch Astra when she would arrive. The hours ticked on, and with each passing minute, his heart grew heavier and a tightness grew in his chest.

He began to pace, he didn't know when he started it, at the security desk in the main hall. Thoughts of her not returning gripped him as fear took its hold. He glanced at the door what seemed a million times a minute, hands behind his back, then at his sides, then crossed before him. His stance went from rigid to hunched, and back again, until, finally, at 1pm, he caught sight of her walking up to the glass doors.

His head snapped up, as hope soared through him just as fear gripped him, and a love and compassion he had yet to admit to took hold. He rushed to her as she walked in the door, taking her arms gently within his hands. "How are you feeling?" His eyes spoke clearly of his concern and love for her.

She simply smiled and rose her hands to hold his arms as well. "I'm alright." She said in a soft voice, reassuring him as her heart soared at his compassion. "I just had a rough night…" She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "I can tell you later." Though her smile was tired and her words soft, the very sight of him had lifted her spirits, as it always did, especially after her dreams that previous night. What she now accepted as memories made her wish all the more that her Tron would see her for who she is, though changed, for she now sees the Bondmate she remembers, though also changed, and she loves him all the more for it, a fact that glistens within her eyes and swells within her heart as she looks up at him.

Relief travelled through "Trevon" at her words, though concern still gripped him. Memories again? He thought, and wondered what she must have remembered that would give her such a sleepcycle. He had heard of what had happened within the System after he had left, though he did not know of the "touch" which had violated her by that one Program upon the Council. With this in mind, he spoke, eyes saying clearly that he was still concerned. "Dreams again?"

She nodded, eyes closed. "Yes."

She didn't get to say more as the alarms blared within the building! People rushed to their stations as "Trevon" and Astra looked on, then at each other, both sharing the same thought. The Grid!

They made to dash for the elevator when a familiar voice cut through the chaos. "Breach in the System!" Riven shouted, heading for Tron, for he knew if someone was able to keep the System protected, it was him.

Tron and Astra both nodded, let go of each other and ran for the elevator to the rezzing room, hoping to get there in time.

Behind them, Riven watched after them and returned to his station, leaving his forgotten coffee within the break room, where had been only moments before and had overheard what was going on. He knew where "Trevon" could be found, as he had been pacing there for some hours since arriving in the User World.

He sat at his terminal. "We've got to get this thing closed before they cause as much damage as last time!" He shouted to no-one in particular.

"We're on it!" Dev shouted back as chaos erupted around them, the sound of keys clicking upon many keyboards and chatter filled the room as they hurried to close the breach.

Meanwhile, Astra asked in a hurried voice. "Has the prototype been finished?"

Tron nodded, rushing to the control screen in the wall, and growled. "Yes. I tested it this cycle. But we only have one!" His mind filled with horrible possible outcomes from another attack. With only one prototype ready, they weren't likely to survive another attack without casualties. His heart hurt. He couldn't bare to see another Program lost due to the misguided actions of other Programs. However, they were more prepared than the last time, having expected another attack, the security had been trained and increased, Tron Tower was more protected, and the prototype was functional. They stood a chance against a higher risk attack.

His mind quickly ran over what needed to be done even as he worked the controls and they both rezzed within the Grid. He had to be the voice of reason and the sold code in this time of crisis!

The sound of attacks and explosions greeted their ears as they rezzed onto the Grid. Both acting fast to get to the source of the attack, Tron rezzed his lightcycle and hopped on, Astra was close behind him.

"They're close!" He shouted over the din as he headed for the source of the sounds.

Fear gripped Astra as a determination and fierce protectiveness took over. "I'll try to create a barrier! I've worked on my firewall skills in my down time, I've never used them here… But I'm sure I've got it!" She called back to him. She could only hope that her time practising and improving her firewall skills would come through and save as many lives as she hoped.

Tron nodded, hope flaring through him, if she got her firewalls up in an improved state, they may be able to save more than a few Programs! He was also impressed that she dedicated so much of her time to protecting the System.

"Good." He called back to her. "I'll be needed at the head." His place was on the front lines, commanding and protecting, his skills were needed, he had to let her know, this was what he did.

She understood.

He lit up his comms and spoke into them in a commanding and loud voice. "This is Tron. All units to the battlefield! Repeat, all units to the battlefield! I will meet you there!" He held confidence that his team would know what to do and who to leave behind to guard the containment cells down below and keep the tower guarded and working the controls there. But he needed everyone available to fight beside him if they were to make it out of this alive!

Suddenly the side of a building near them shattered! Spraying them with debris and causing Tron to maneuver around large chunks that had fallen onto the road!

"They've got tanks!" Astra shouted as he swerved, fear gripping her. If they had tanks, they were bound to have more than the last time! Which meant bad news for everyone within the System!

Tron growled and jumped his lightcycle over a large chunk via a makeshift ramp from the falling debris. "What are they **after**?" He all but whispered to himself and drove around the corner to assess the situation on his own.

Tanks filled his vision, driving down the next street heading straight for Tron Tower! Just as a voice came over their comms. "Zed here. Tron, get closer to the Tower or you'll be blown away! We've got the prototype up and running and it's working beautifully, but it won't work on those tanks! They've got ten of them!"

"Affirmed." Tron replied back and altered his course. They wouldn't survive against so many tanks, and his very code screamed that he should be on the front lines already!

Three of the tanks he had seen started to turn towards them as he drove away!

"Flynndangit, they're following us! Hold on!" He called back fearfully to Astra. He wasn't as afraid for his own life as he was for hers! He had to get her to safety!

Taking a detour, he dives through side streets, over and behind debris, and through alleyways as shots fire after them, missing and blowing holes in the buildings even as they reach out of their sight!

Holding on tight, Astra watches in horror as more damage rips through the Grid and more Programs are possibly hurt! She's thankful she never sees anyone derezzed, it gives her hope that none had been.

Finally, they ramp off of a fallen piece of building and land before Tron Tower while Tron compresses his lightcycle, heading at a run for the doors!

Astra fares a bit better this time, stumbling as she fights to keep up.

"Status report!" Tron barked as he enters the building.

"Sector One and Three are under attack! There are less Programs than before and one extra tank! No casualties as of yet." The female Program ran off.

"Good." Tron nodded, relief flooding through him. If no casualties have happened since the attack, with so many tanks, then they were in good standing order. "I'll help keep them at bay." No smile graced his features as he turned to Astra. "Astra. You're to stay **behind**. I don't want you too deep in this fight." His voice forceful though still tender.

Astra nodded, understanding. He would be on the front lines and he didn't want her to follow. Love flooded her for this man though she did not smile, the situation was far too serious as her protective instincts took over and she followed him out of Tron Tower to head left, away from the front line of defence. She felt she was of better use out there than in the Tower. "I'll hold my walls, that should protect some of the city." She said from beside him as they walked.

"That's best." He did not smile, though love and relief filled him that she had listened this time, and yet she still fought to protect the Programs and System. Turning back to her, he told her. "Be careful." His eyes holding all the worry and love he felt.

She smiled, reassuring him. "I will." And continued on to the location she knew she should erect her walls from.

Tron didn't watch her as she walked away, instead, he ran for the front line, rezzing up his staff, and took up stance there, hope surging through him at what he saw.

Zed and Mara were both operating the prototype and fighting when needed, using capture balls they had on stock with them. Within a good range of them were many captured Programs already, and none on either side seemed to be in bad enough a state as to worry about derez. However, there were wounds among many, and his Monitor team was also there, shields out, staves in hand as they fought to keep the onslaught of Programs at bay.

It was a battlefield. The line was being held, but barely, as the few tanks that had made it this far fired into the fray and at buildings to create debris that would be hard for Tron and his team to navigate. The tanks couldn't reach Tron Tower with their shots yet.

Tron shouted. "No disks! Hold the line! The battle ends **here**!" And slams his staff into the ground, creating gaps under unsuspecting Infinitas Programs and rising some up to be captured.

Zed woops at the display and at the now easily caught Programs. Victory was upon them. Tron had appeared!

The Monitors all smiled and some even pumped an arm, though their hands were either full with a shield or staff. They each felt hope and happiness that Tron's own orders from before this attack had been to use no disks to protect as many Programs as possible if an attack was to come. Staves couldn't kill if used correctly, their weapons of choice were optimal.

Once Astra found her location some ways away from the fight, trepidation fills her and determination. She rezzes her staff, and, with a flourish, twirls it within her hand before grabbing it with both and slamming it into the ground! All the while she concentrates, consulting her memories as Yori so that she may alter the very code of the staff, tie it to her body, and share her energy with it to create…

A wave of blue energy erupted from her staff, encasing the area around her as it spread outward! Higher and further it rises and pushes out, until all of Sector One is engulfed in its light, bands of blue energy whipping along it not unlike lightning and water combined.

Immediately she felt its drain, but, she pushed further, closing her eyes and concentrating, connecting with the very System to output her desired result. It wasn't something she felt she could have done in her previous life, however, now, as a User, she could. She felt the System, the very Grid beneath her feet, found her desired location, and, another blue energy shield erects in Sector 3! And another in front of Tron Tower! Each connected to her staff, and through it, to her, a fact she feels as the first shot from a tank hits one of her shields and her energy levels drop! She digs her heels into the ground and holds the shields up, never wavering, she can handle this. She just didn't know for how long.

The feeling of keeping the shields going while they were being attacked by more Programs and tanks felt, familiar to her, she frowned. Having to keep them going meant others being hurt. Though, it was surprising to her that she felt the same then, as she had in the past. The same love, determination and strength flowed through her. She smiled.

At Tron Tower, Tron smiled in triumph! The city was protected! And more than a quarter of the invading Programs were captured! Only a few of the tanks were in their bubble, and he knew, the Users Lora-Prime, Alan-One and Sam were working in the other sections to take down the other tanks! They were going to win with minimal damage! Astra's shields truly brought hope to those fighting on their side.

That's when Astra saw something… A few of the Programs bearing the Infinitas symbol pulled three civilian Programs into the breach they came in! Fear gripped her and she almost let go of her staff to go after them! But she **had** to keep her shields up! Oh no… She thought. She couldn't stop them!

She looked in the direction of Tron Tower, and then, heard Alan speak over her own comm in her suit. She hadn't known she had one! "I saw that. They were right in your field of vision. Don't tell Tron. We'll rescue them later."

Astra looked incredulous, she couldn't believe they weren't going to help them! But, he had a point, the battle was here, they couldn't go after them until everyone was safe on this side, and there was nothing they could do as their hands were all tied. She trusted him. "I trust you, but, it won't be easy. Where are you?" She said back to him.

Alan's voice came back strained, as he fights to keep the tanks under control. "We're fighting them off from behind! We came in just after you. Sam and Lora are here too. They don't stand a chance!" Though he held a grin in his voice.

Lora pipes up then in a voice that holds a grin and pride, determination on the edge. "Good job Astra! We'll get you in on the rescue mission when we're done."

Astra's heart swells as Tron's and her Users come to the rescue, just as she had always imagined they would if they knew what was going on in the System! This was a dream come true! Yet, it was also a nightmare. No battle should have to happen, but the Users being here gave her hope, as she knew would also give the others fighting alongside them.

The chatter went dark after that as everyone focused on stopping the invading Programs and tanks.

Sam worked at the rear, using his User powers to pull tanks backwards while Lora ran up to them and render them useless, using her own User powers as she placed her hands upon them, concentrated, and accessing their code.

Alan fought alongside them, using a staff of his own, keeping Programs from getting too close by using it and cleverly using his powers to push them away without touching them. In a moment of inspiration, he closed his eyes and concentrated, accessing the System directly, altering the terrain around the tanks and attacking Programs by pulling some hexagons down or up.

Surprised cries could be heard as the unsuspecting Programs fell or rose, only to be caught as one of the Users created binds for their hands and disks.

Alan smiled, and waved his hand before him, creating a myriad of screens which showed him the battle and every User and Tron that was within it. He thought with a wry smile, that he may be old, but his mind was still sharp, as he worked to protect all by accessing the System and altering the terrain there or creating binds for Programs who got too close!

Tron narrowed his eyes in concentration as he fought, concentrating on not hurting the Programs coming for him. He rezzed his shield and bashed some away, used his staff for others, and his capture balls, as Astra now called them, for yet others, until he became surrounded by a group that thought they could take him out!

His staff flew as he twirled it around him in a whirlwind of attacks, his shield compressed for the time being, blocking every attack with ease and knocking the Programs either back, or out. He almost smiled at the attempt, if he had been training, he would have, but the situation was too dire.

He almost had them all out when a tank fired at him, hitting the ground right in front of him, sending him, and the others flying!

He growled and took down the last Infinitas Program near him and ran for the tank! Jumping up on it smoothly he used his disk to stay on as it swivelled its canon. He glared. They aren't getting away with that so easily! He thought as he cut into the tank's side, taking out its manoeuvrability! After that was done, he climbed up on top and cut into the enclosed space that held the opening into the tank and jumped in!

The Programs inside looked back at him surprised!

He stood tall and spoke. "You accuse us of hurting other Programs! But all I see is you doing just that!" And pounced, using his compressed staff baton to knock out those who tried to fight him! None lasted more than a few micros against him, they were no match, and soon, the tank was rendered useless and all of the Programs within captured.

Exiting the tank he saw there was only one left, and all but a handful of Programs were left of the invading force. He almost smiled, and ran for the other tank, doing to it what he had done to the last.

By the time he finished, the battle was over and cheers filled the air as he hopped down from the tank. "All Programs in these tanks are captured. Send all captured Programs to the containment cells! We will build more as needed! Tend to the wounded and someone get some energy to Astra!" He barked out his orders as his eyes travelled to the energy field around them. He knew she was alright, otherwise the walls would have come down. That energy field is something I had taught Yori how to do… He wondered if she got that from her dreams.

With the relief of knowing she was alright, he headed for Tron Tower to take care of the aftermath and assign teams to cleanup.

The whole battle must have lasted maybe half a microcycle. He thought as he assessed the damage. It was a small attack, smaller than the last.

In another Sector, Astra was thinking the same thing, only she had added to it. It must have been because their main objective was to take those Programs. With a sad tone to her inner voice.

Her energy having been depleted and the battle over, she slumped to the ground, her shields dissolving around each Sector, and fought not to black out. The massive amount of damage the shields had taken from both Programs and tanks had taken its toll on her, she felt even worse than she had when she had healed Reeve. She shook her head, vision swimming before her as she hears a male voice calling her name politely.

Blinking, she looks up to see a male Medical Program holding a tall glass of energy out to her. "You used a lot of energy with what you did. Now. Drink up. Tron's orders." He smiled.

Astra giggled at that and took the glass, uttering a grateful. "Thank you." And quickly downed the contents, shaking off the effects as her lightlines flared back to life. She hadn't noticed how dim they had been a few moments before...

She didn't get to think on it further as Alan, Sam and Lora walked up to her and stood or knelt beside her as her light blush faded.

"We need you outside. Come on." Alan said and offered her a hand up to which she took gratefully and handed the empty glass back to the Medical Program.

"I'll be back soon to help with the damage." She reassured him with a smile.

He smiled back, nodded and left while Alan led her away with the others for Tron Tower.

They ran for the Portal room once in the building, Astra a bit slower, still recovering from her energy loss, something Tron took note of as he stared over five Program's heads that he was currently talking to about the attack.

He noted the look on each of their faces, filing it away for later analyzing, he remained unworried, as he thought they were going to heal the System from the User World, and with the attack, he was too busy to question them. He trusted each of them with his and the System's lives. He knew he had nothing to fear. Though a tingle of doubt would seep in sometime later, when he found out, none of them had been working on the System in the time they were gone.

YyYyYy

In the User World, the group headed to the only person who could help them locate the kidnapped Programs, Roy, who was seated in his office surveying the information from the attack.

Alan crashed through the door first, surprising Roy and making him jump a little in his chair. "Roy, we need a location on where those Programs came from and went back to! They took three hostage, can you locate them?" He asked quickly.

Roy collected himself and nodded grimly. "You've come to the right guy! Alright, let me see…" He said as he swivelled back to his screen and began working on the problem.

It would be some time before he would say anything further, he was so engrossed in his work, while the others sat around his office.

Astra was the first to speak. "Why didn't you want Tron to know about the kidnapped Programs?" Though she trusted them, it still hurt that they didn't want to let him in on the situation. She would have told him first, if it was up to her.

Alan answered, clasping his hands in front of him. "Because he's a Program. We don't know where those Programs went and if Tron got caught, he holds more information than any other Program in the System. Can you imagine what that would do in the wrong hands? And, he's like a son to me. I couldn't imagine him being hurt." He said softly.

His last words hit home to Astra. If they needed to get Programs back safely, what would they do to Tron if he were caught? She suppressed a shudder at the thought. He didn't deserve that.

Nodding, she met Alan's gaze and spoke her mind. "Alright, I don't want him hurt either." She does shudder then. "I can't imagine what kind of torture they would put him through to get the information… And the thought of a malicious User going over his code makes me **sick**."

Alan sat back, unclasped his hands and nodded, pleased with her answer. "Then you understand."

Roys office was dark, something that weighed heavily on the others within while they waited for Roy to find something, anything, on the whereabouts of the kidnapped Programs. It seemed like hours before he finally stopped his work and turned to them.

"Found them! And you're not going to like it." He said in a not so victorious voice.

Each of them got up from their seat and crowded around him. "Where are they?" Sam asked.

"They're not in a System." Roy said flatly, his eyes shining, knowing they would be difficult to save.

Every last one of them looked at him with surprise.

"Then were?" Lora asked her voice shook with fear.

"They've been rezzed into our world via stolen plans for Lora's laser just outside the factory complex." Roy stated seriously.

Alan roared, rage coursing through him! "Stolen plans?! How?!"

Roy shook his head. "From the first attack. They got into Tron Tower. They must have studied the portal and brought the information back with them. Or, taken it directly from the System." He swivelled on his chair to look at all of them. "The location is there." He gestured to his screen. "But we need a plan."

Astra's eyes lit up. She had an idea, the prototype used in the battle made her think of it. She only hoped she could pull it off… That it would work. She did not raise her eyes nor look at anyone as she said seriously. "The prototype."

Everyone looked at her.

She looked around her then, to each of them, her voice full of worry, determination, and bravery. "It's perfect. I can do it. Let me. I'll get them out of there!" She was ready to put her life on the line for these Programs. She wasn't going to let those Users do to them what the others did to the Programs from the ENCOM System! Another memory which had come to her that previous night… Of when she… Died.

They all exchanged looks and looked at her.

Alan met her gaze and said carefully, he didn't want to lose her as he and Lora saw her practically as a daughter now, but, she had the heart of Lora, he knew she would do it if she felt she needed to. "Are you sure you want to do this? It hasn't been tested..."

Astra wasted no time in answering. "Yes. If we go now, we'll have them out in the hour."

Lora's heart clenched within her chest, but she nodded. She had to respect her wishes. "Alright." She said and looked to Sam. "Sam? What do you think? You're in charge."

Sam looked to Astra for a long moment, then nodded. Out of everyone in the group, she was the newest and most expendable. She had the courage and the diplomacy to handle it, and she had less knowledge about each project going on behind the scenes. She may know of them, but not how they work nor how to build the things they had in their world. "Yeah, I think she's the one to do it."

Alan sighed and nodded, speaking for everyone and getting things started. "Alright, then we'll wait in the rescue vehicle outside the building while she gets them out. We have just the company white van for it. It should fit all of us, I only saw three Programs kidnapped."

Lora nodded in agreement, she knew just the van he was talking about, it had been kitted out with the latest ENCOM technology, and could hack into any system near it if given the right user.

Roy looked around at them, concerned. If they were going to rescue these Programs, than they would need his hacking skills to get to them, and get them out. "I'll come with you guys. You might need me."

Sam nodded, already forming escape and distraction plans within his mind. "Alright. Let's go!" He said and started for the lab.

YyYyYy

Back in the System Tron had become agitated, he had been keeping tabs on each User that was working on fixing the System and Programs who had been damaged from the attack, but could find nothing of the four who had actually been there.

"Beck, look after things for a bit here for me. I'm heading to the User World." He said with a slightly hesitant tone, worry clearly in his voice.

Beck nodded, his thoughts on why his friend would have worries about the User World at this time. "Yeah, sure." He said as he lowered his pad and watched his old mentor head up to the portal room

YyYyYy

He was just stepping out of the elevator when he saw the group he was looking for heading for him. He eyed them warily, worry etching his features. "What's going on? You've not been at your stations for the past microcycle." He asked, looking at the five of them, a bit surprised to see the User Roy with them. What could they possibly need Roy for? He wondered.

Sam stepped forward and lied easily. "Researching what the attack was all about." Pointing to Roy he continued. "We needed his help."

Tron stared, catching the lie, though having no idea why Sam would lie to him. He gazed at each of them, noting Astra's "deer in headlights" look as he asked the next question. "Where are you going?"

Alan's voice was fatherly as he clasped a hand heavily upon his "son's" shoulder with a wary smile. "Out, we need a break, but we want to check something first. We'll be back soon. You take it easy while we're gone."

But whereas Alan's tone was sincere, "Trevon" caught the lie at the beginning. He was worried about him… Why? His eyes flashed with recognition of that fact, he knew something was up, though no-one caught that look.

He nodded. "Alright, have fun…" He said as he stepped aside, eyes on Astra. He noted her movements, she was worried about something, and clearly uncomfortable. The look she gave him spoke of an apology and fear. That worried him more than any of the words spoken by the others.

Inwardly, Astra was thinking she **knew** he couldn't be on this mission. If he was, he risked capture and much worse! Plus, she was a terrible liar. She couldn't hide any of this from him for long!

"Trevon" kept a poker face as he watched them file into the elevator and head for what he thought would be the rezzing room.

Once in the lab, they grabbed up the communicators and teleportation device, a few other things as well and headed back up for the van. Alan had been right, it was just big enough for the five of them and three others. They would be able to complete the mission with one vehicle, and therefore be better at avoiding detection.

Alan drove as fast as he dared, it didn't take long for them to get there.

YyYyYy

"Trevon" had waited for them to rez into the System before heading back to the Grid himself, fear gripping his core. What could they possibly be leaving me out of? He thought as he checked the logs on who had digitized into the System after the five of them had went down the elevator. Anger filled him when he found none of them had rezzed into the System like they had suggested they had! Then, fear travelled through his circuits as he realized something. If they were keeping something from him, then it must be very dangerous for a Program… And they had Astra in on it… His heart clamped in fear! Astra couldn't defend herself properly! She wasn't like him and she was the most likely to get herself into trouble by volunteering for it!

Quickly, he looked through Roy's logs, and found he was looking for a location… Where the Programs had went through the breach. His eyes widened as the only reason they would do that filtered through his mind! "They're going to take them head on!" He whispered in shock and fear, already running for the portal!

As he passed Beck, a look of masked determination was upon his features as he called to him, though his voice was commanding. "Beck! You're in charge! I need to go to the User world!"

"Got it!" Beck didn't question him and set to work. He knew better than to question Tron when he had that look.

YyYyYy

Back at the building the Programs were being held captive, Astra was being outfitted for her mission. The black box upon her waist, earpiece in her ear. The van had been parked behind a growth of trees in a clearing near the building, close enough to tap into the building, far enough to avoid suspicion.

"Now, all you need to do is think of where you want to be and you can teleport there." Lora instructed as she grabbed up what looked to be a User World variant of a baton. It was made of metal and held no words nor buttons. "We've grabbed a few other things too. This will transport to you from here with a thought, it's connected to the teleportation device. It will unfold much like rebuilding a limb back on the Grid, but much faster, making a full staff."

She reached over and grabbed another item, it looked like a glass monocle. "This will help you to see in the dark. Say "night" and we'll shut off the power. It probably won't last long, so make the most of the time you have."

Astra took the glass and fastened it to her ear to have it in front of her left eye.

Alan spoke up then. "We want you to do what you do best, negotiate. If that doesn't work, say "night" and we'll shut off the power so you can get you and the others out. Be careful." He felt much like he was setting his own child into this and it spoke within his eyes. Lora fared no better.

Astra nodded with a serious and determined look. She wasn't going to let anyone be left behind! "I will. Don't worry." She added in the last softly as the side door opened and Astra stepped out.

Roy was already on the computer hacking away at the security system.

She snuck up to the building, and tried the door, it was unlocked. Roy sure is fast! She thought and entered.

Inside the hallways ran long and constantly twisted and held more attached to them, each having a myriad of doors against them. Astra had no idea where to start! So she said cryptically, quietly. "This place is like a maze!"

Roy came in over the comms. "Hold on, locating the building's map…"

Astra kept walking.

"Ok, third hallway to your left and down to the 4th door. It should be a lab of sorts." Roy informed her, the sound of keys typing in the background.

"Got it." She whispered and continued on. She knew Sam was helping with the hacking as well. She really relied on them for this, and she knew she could count on them. Alan must be waiting in the driver's seat, waiting for the getaway. Lora's probably ready to get the Programs into the van. I know this will work! She thought with hope as she walked up to the door mentioned, and opened it.

Inside revealed what looked to be a makeshift lab of sorts, fear gripped her, until she saw the three kidnapped Programs huddled in the middle of the room looking untouched. Thank the Users! She thought before she could correct herself and stepped in.

There were two men with guns inside, both dressed in black and looked quite well built. Muscle to keep them here. She thought. Two others, one male, one female, dressed in white lab coats were also there. Scientists. Was the single word that ran through her mind with anger. And finally, one other normally dressed man was within the room. She turned to him. "I have come to negotiate on behalf of ENCOM. We want the Programs set free, they're **people**, not mindless beings! You have to realize that!" Her voice was soft, pleading, yet there was a note of command, an assuredness that spoke of truth and that she would not be budged.

"You're wrong little lady." The normal dressed man scoffed at her. "They're advancements in AI, they **have** to be! And we're going to take that technology and release it to the WORLD! Stopping ENCOM's plans to take over!" He gloated, arms in the air, then he looked back down at her. "Just how did you get in here?!"

Astra's eyes flashed, she had no time. "I have my ways." She puts a hand on her hip with a saucy smile. She had to make them think she was alone.

"And what's that on your face? I want it!" He reached out to grab it and Astra twisted out of his reach. "I want the Programs set free! Will you do it?"

He roared. "NEVER!" And stepped back calmly, flicking his hand over his head in her direction, the "guards" moved.

"Night." She speaks the single word, cryptic and solitary. The lights went out and the room falls into darkness!

Cries and growls erupt from the people in the room as Astra hurries over to the Programs and whispers. "Come with me." Grabbing one of their hands and tugging them firmly along.

They don't hesitate to follow her, holding on to each other's hands so as not to lose any of them.

Astra pulls them out of the room and rushes down the hallways, leading to the door to the outside that she came in.

Suddenly the lights come on, revealing more guards heading their way, each of them holding a gun in their hands!

With no time to spare, Astra ushered the Programs out the door and calls the baton to her hand, unfolding it into a full staff. Whistling loudly at the security guards, she puts a hand to her waist and swings her staff lazily. "Oooh booys! It's me you want!" She grins sassily and promptly activates the teleportation device, teleporting to somewhere else in the single floored building.

She blinks, stumbling a bit as she lands safely in her new location. It worked! I didn't die! She thought happily and ran. Keep up the act, keep up the act. **Hoof** it! She didn't know where to, but she knew she had to keep up the distraction so that the Programs would be safe! "Go without me! Get the Programs away from here! I'll be fine!" She said over the comms.

Sam shouted back to her. "No-one gets left behind! Now get back out here!" His voice was worried.

"I'll try!" But she didn't get to say more as security had found her. She flashes them a cocky grin and teleports away again.

This time, she didn't get far and had to hit one of them over the head with her staff as she rounded a corner! She teleports again.

But each time, seems to get worse, and this time… There was no escape. She had teleported right into the middle of four of them!

They hold their guns at the ready, just waiting for her to make a move.

She knows she won't escape in time this time. Their gunfire would surely hit her before the device teleports her to a new location. So, she says solemnly, heart sad and pounding, not wanting them to know she wasn't working alone. "I'm glad I got to do what I did." A truth that spoke louder than words. Her comms immediately erupt into chaos as everyone tried to shout at once! They knew what that meant!

She closed her eyes, trying to think of a place in the building, but, Tron's face kept flashing before her eyes, she wanted to be with him more than ever… When she died… He wasn't there the last time, though she thought he might have been… But it must have been Alan-One. Alan-One… She was thinking like her past self. She smiled, an almost peaceful expression upon her face, and teleported, just as gunfire went off!

She hit the floor with a thud as she cried out in pain! Her leg and collarbone had been shot! Distantly, she hears her name being called by a warm baritone.

"Astra! Can you hear me? Hold on!" Tron says as he rushes for her.

She had teleported a few feet away from him! He was in the building! She tried to smile, but it hurt too much, and there was so much blood! Her hand went to her waist. The teleportation device had been shot, blood oozed from its location. "Tron?" She asked weakly and pulled the buzzing comm device from her ear, stuffing it in a pocket.

He nodded, tears in his eyes as his hands ghosted over her wounds. "I'm here. Hold on, we'll get you back to the van. You'll be fine." He tried to convince himself, but her wounds looked severe. He had done a bit of research on healing Users after Alan-One had healed him. He was worried one of them might derez… Which was much different then in his world. All through this, his mind was in turmoil! He had seen how she had kept the guards busy! So confident and cheeky, and now, she may die. Something clicked, **she might die**, and he couldn't live without her. It didn't even matter if she were Yori or not, but her dreams, the way she acted, everything said she was Yori. He would not doubt it any longer, but he wasn't going to tell her when she was on the verge of death!

"What are you doing here?" She weakly asks.

Quietly he shushes her, heart filled with fear and love. "Shh. We need to get you to safety." He says as he tries to pick her up.

She stubbornly resists, wanting to show strength she just didn't have physically. "I can walk on my own... I'm not supposed to be the damsel in distress. I'm supposed to be the one saving everyone!" She says as she tries to stand on her own, and fails as pain shoots through her leg and side… She can't move well with her wounds.

He simply grunts and picks her up anyway, heading at a run almost immediately. "You already have. Right now you need to focus on staying awake and getting to a safe location." His voice gentle as he speaks. Truly, he only loves her more and he cannot help but smile within at her inner fire. She has truly grown since I left the System. He thinks with love.

Relenting, she nods. He was right, she was losing a lot of blood, but the box seemed to be stopping the most of it on her side. She wished she could do more… Suddenly, the reason why he shouldn't be there returned to her! She looks up at him, trepidation filling her, worry and love within her gaze. "Promise me something... Promise that you **won't** let them know that you're different." She had to know he wouldn't endanger himself for her!

He looks down at her, shocked. So that's why they didn't want him there… But he was going to do everything in his power to save her. "The exit should be close now..."

Astra shook her head and said sternly. "**Promise** me."

Tron just keeps on running and says. "We're almost there…"

She gives him an angry though loving look, her heart in turmoil. This was just like her Tron! Giving everything to protect others. She loved this man with all of her heart for what he was doing right now, but she also hurt over it, he could get hurt! She wanted him to promise so much. In this moment, she hoped he would listen. "Don't let what I did be for nothing, we didn't want you on this mission because of what they might do to you!" Her heart broke. He was the one person she didn't want hurt the most, the one she loved the most in all of the worlds! She would die protecting the others, but **him**, most of all.

Tron looked down at her finally, hearing her heart break in her words. He knew he couldn't avert the subject again. He said softly. "I can't promise anything." Doing his best to comfort her and give her the truth.

Those words both comforted her and cut through her resolve. She knew, she knew she would do the same in his position. It hurt, but she understood. Nodding, she says nothing and leans her head upon his shoulder.

Tiredness suddenly swept through her… She would have blushed having been carried like this by him, and at how strong he was to be able to run and carry her, but, it was simply too hard to keep her eyes open.

Tron noticed and looked down at her, love in his gaze. She understood. She was so much like her past self. Then, fear gripped him as her eyes closed! He wasn't going to let her die! He had to keep her talking! "Stay with me… Do you remember when we first met?" His voice was tender, loving, no fear showed through it.

"Yes." She laughed and opened her eyes a bit more, the memory filling her mind. His voice helped, that love… It was so much like when he would talk to her in the System…

"Tell me about it." He said as he glanced down at her.

Astra thought for a moment on the whole encounter, a smile gracing her features as she remembered. "You were such a flirt! Even if you didn't mean it outright." She giggled. "I loved it, you were the first man to treat me that way." She smiles warmly as her eyes half close in fondness.

He smiles back with a chuckle. "I was a bit over the top to try and show Alan-One up." He admitted. "Tell me about training."

Astra's eyes open once again as they had fluttered closed. "It was a lot of fun. I love challenges… And, that first time." She blushed this time, though weakly. "I really liked it."

Tron noticed the blush and soft smile upon her lips. He smiled as well, also remembering the time fondly. He had never taught someone through touch other than her since Yori… She **is** Yori, so it doesn't count. He thought as he continued on, the door was in sight. "Tell me about your first time on the Grid." Her eyes were closing again. His heart clenched in worry.

Her eyes opened halfway this time. "I-, it was beautiful! I felt more at home than I had in my whole life! And Alan and Lora were there." She started to talk slowly, like she had trouble with it and remembering. "You outfitted me with that such revealing suit!" She smiled. "So cheeky and flirtatious." She said tiredly. Then, she added as her heart panged. She had to know. "Do you like me?"

Shock filled Tron as he looked down at her. How could she think otherwise? But then he remembered, he hadn't told her yet… He said lovingly. "Yes... I do."

Astra nodded, hope filling her, if he would say what she hoped… She had something to say in return. "How much?"

He takes a moment and breathes in. "Very much." He says quietly.

After a moment, she gathers her courage. "Then, I have something I have to confess." She had to tell him, if she didn't now, he might never know! How much she loves him.

Tron shook his head and stopped her before she could say any more. "So do I, but not now. We're almost there." He didn't want her to say something when she was on the verge of death and not thinking clearly, the words wouldn't be genuine, and if he were to tell her now, she might not remember. So he chose to keep it to himself.

They were at the door now, no guards in sight, luck was on their side! Tron rushed through it, pushing it open with his shoulder and running past his motorcycle to hop into the open door of the van. "GO!" He shouted and the van roared to life even as the door was closing.

Alan put the petal as close to the floor as was safe, the van speeding down the road away from the building to safety.

"What happened to her?!" Lora exclaimed as she climbed into the back to inspect who she considered almost a daughter by now. Fear gripped her as she saw Astra's condition, she was covered in blood and looked on the verge of death!

"She was shot as she teleported from some guards. She has injuries on her leg, collarbone and waist… They hit the teleportation device." Tron answered her, voice filled with worry.

"She won't make it to a hospital." Sam said quietly.

"She wouldn't be safe there anyway!" Alan called back.

"So what do we-" Sam started to say when Lora spoke over him sternly. "Give me the vial."

Sam looked at her incredulously!

Alan also looked back for a second.

"You can't be serious! You know what that will do!" Sam cried.

Lora shook her head. "She was a Program before already. Give me the vial."

Astra had already closed her eyes and was breathing shallowly, to which Tron almost panicked and tried to shake her awake!

Sam nodded after a moment of thought, if Lora trusted Astra to use becoming an ISO responsibly, than, with what he's seen of her added, he would accept this request. Reaching into a special pocket in his coat he pulled out the vial and handed it to Lora.

Lora took it quickly and grabbed a bag with the needle it hooked up to from her own pocket in her coat. She made short work of hooking it up as Astra's breathing grew shallower. Finally, she gave the shot to Astra in her arm.

She didn't improve.

Tron just looked on, tears in his eyes. She is so close to death! She feels so **cold**. Will she even survive this?! His thoughts tormented him as he watched and prayed to Alan-One and Lora-Prime that she would live!

They all stood back, hoping, praying, no improvement seemed to come, and then, slowly, the blood began to stop, and the wounds began to heal, pushing the bullets and pieces of plastic out of her body as she did so.

Tron watched, amazed. Hope soared in his heart! "She's going to make it!" He shouted happily, tears still in his eyes as he leaned over her to kiss her brow. He hadn't let go of her hand since entering the van.

Lora smiled. "She is." Her eyes flickered to Tron, she knew he believed now, it was in his eyes, the way he treated Astra. It was something she herself believed since she heard of Astra's first dream. It made perfect sense. A motherly warmth spread through her at that. Her "daughter" would be ok, and finally with the one she loved most of all, after all this time.

Slowly, Astra's eyes opened, an odd feeling travelling through her. "Mmmnah. Where am I?" She asked, feeling different, yet the same all at once. "I feel funny." She said tiredly.

Tron just held her close. "You're in the van. You're going to be alright." More tears squeezed past his guard.

Astra smiled and hugged him back as tight as she could, her shoulder still hurt. "I will." She reassured him and affirmed for herself, she felt somehow, that she was almost going to revisit the fate she had met once before already. Her foggy mind cleared and she looked up quickly, remembering something. "The Programs, are they ok?!" She looked around, and found them huddled at the very back by the doors.

"They are." Lora reassured her softly. "We got them in as soon as you got them out. They're by the back doors so they won't be seen."

A smile touched Astra's lips and she nodded, resting her head on her Tron's shoulder. "I'm tired… Do I have to stay awake?"

"That would be best." Alan said from the front, in all honesty, he was feeling the same as his wife over the young woman, though he couldn't see what was happening, he knew within his heart that she would be ok, and that she had been on the verge of death, that his "son" had finally come around to believing in who she really is, and they would be happy from here on out.

Astra nodded and sighed. She would stay awake then. "Alright."

Tron took it upon himself to let her go and walk around her so that he could sit behind her, pulling his legs beside hers to hold her tight around the middle and chest. His head dropped onto her shoulder.

She winced. "My leg and side are still sore." She said apologetically, but didn't move, in fact, she held his arms in place around her.

Both blushed happily at the new arrangements as Lora went to her seat at the front and they finished their drive to ENCOM.

Once there, they ushered the Programs and Astra inside, all going to the rezzing room.

Lora turned to Tron. "Keep her on the grid for now, it's the safest place. From what you've reported to us, they know everything about her, it's not safe for her to go home."

Tron nodded, holding Astra close, her wounds now fully healed. "I **will** keep her safe."

Lora and Alan smiled. "She's in good hands." Alan said and entered the command to digitize.

The first thing Tron noticed when they entered the Grid was Astra's arms, which were wrapped around him. The little dark spots that had been on them… Beauty marks he recalled them being named, were glowing white! He turned her to look at him, which she did very tiredly, she had still lost a lot of blood. Even the one on the left side of her face, just under her eye upon her cheekbone, and the one on her left ear were glowing!

He smiled. "You really are an ISO now." He whispered.

Astra looked up at him, surprise etched upon her face. She hadn't heard nor felt anything about that needle! "What?" She asked, her voice calm.

"In order to save you, you were injected you with the serum made from Quorra's blood." He informed her with a light squeeze and a happy smile.

Astra's eyes fell to his chest as she stared there numbly. "I… I'm a Program again!" She was thrilled, yet also surprised! She would be able to share all of the things with him that she had in the past! She was… Herself again!

Holding him back with equal fervour, she smiled happily, memories resurfacing of happy times in the ENCOM System. "I… I'm going to have to learn how to create simulations again." She said in a calm sort of surprise and happiness. It was such a huge part of her before, she needed to learn again!

Tron chuckled and kissed her brow. "In time. Right now, you need energy and rest. I'll bring some up to my room. You're sleeping with me." He said lovingly yet firmly.

Warmth flooded through her at those words, her lightlines, and now circuitry, flared brightly.

Tron chuckled again and squeezed her tight.

Smiling, she giggled and nodded. "So you're inviting me into your bed?" She teased as she tapped the centre square of his symbol.

It flashed brightly at her touch and he smiled back. "Yes." He said teasingly, he wasn't about to tell her why yet, she needed to be at full health for that.

Her eyes widened with a bright smile. "No denial?" She teased. Her heart secretly soared, perhaps… He would never treat anyone but Yori this way… She thought as tiredness started to hold its grip over her once again.

He nodded with that flirtatious and cheeky smirk of his. "Nope. Now, hop on." He said as he rezzed his lightcycle and slid on.

Warmth flooded her again at those smooth movements of his, something she wouldn't know to be from when he was Rinzler. Lightlines dimming down back to normal again, she shook her head with a smile and a light blush… He still hadn't let go of her hand, and hopped on behind him, holding on tight.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Tower, though she was already asleep upon him halfway there. Carefully, he wrapped her up in his arms as he got off his lightcycle, and carried her into to the Tower.

Beck was waiting for them, three Programs talking to him when they arrived. He excused himself and walked up to them. "What happened?" Then his eyes went wide. "Her arms!" He said as his gaze snapped to Tron.

"I'll explain later. Right now she needs energy and rest, she will be staying here the User night." Tron said as he walked past him with an apologetic look.

Beck nodded, feeling sad for what had happened to make Astra so tired and covered in User blood. He worried who had hurt her so, and went back to the three Programs. He would wait for his answer.

Once Tron had Astra in bed, he went down to get some energy and headed back up. His heart soared finally. His bondmate was alive! And in his bed! He would never have to miss her again! It was with this thought and smile that he entered his room to find Astra still asleep.

He looked down at her lovingly. He had to wake her up… He looked to her symbol, he knew just how. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he reaches over and "touches" her symbol, her feeling, her passion and arousal flow through him as she feels his own and his love.

Gasping in her sleep, her eyes flutter open. "Tron!" She moans, and smiles up at him. She loved how he had awoken her, so like before…

"You have to drink energy." Tron says teasingly, lovingly.

Astra just gives him a look. I can't believe he did that just to get me to drink energy! She thought with a laugh. "Yooou." She growls out lovingly. "I'll get you back for that." She says with a laugh and takes her glass, downing it quickly. That's the second time I've done that this cycle. She thought with amusement as her lightlines flared to life and heat pools within her abdomen... And, this time, all over her… Like she was a Program and a User both… So this is part of being an ISO… She thought curiously.

Tron had felt her arousal through her symbol and growled low. "If you weren't so low on energy I would take you right now." He said as he leaned over her.

She blushed several shades of red and her arousal at his words travelled through her circuits to her symbol where his fingers touched. Her eyes went dark. "You would?"

He growled low again and began purring. "Later." He whispered the promise and climbed into bed with her. "Right now, you need rest." He ordered gently as he wrapped his arms around her.

Happiness filled her at his actions and words, she knew now, more than ever, that he must believe, but she needed him to say it. Next cycle. She smiled happily as she cuddled into his arms, head upon his chest, arm wrapped around him while the other also rested upon his chest.

They slept peacefully that sleepcycle.

The next morning, Astra awoke to someone stroking her arm, down, to her chest, then waist, and finally her hip. She opened her eyes to find her Tron looking at her lovingly. "Good new cycle." He said lovingly down at her.

She smiled back up at him and reached up to trace the lines upon his chest. "Good new cycle." She said back with equal love.

"I have something I want to tell you today." He said as he stopped his stroking to bring her hand up to his lips.

Astra blushed and smiled. This man should be illegal! She thought at the amount of love he was showering upon her, how hot he was for it, and just being hot. "What is it?"

"I love you." He said with all the love he felt, and sent it through her fingers to let her know just how much he did.

She gasped, her heart resonating and soaring all at once! He truly loves me! Ran through her mind over and over as her own love spilled forth through her fingers into his. "Then I have something to confess as well." She said with hooded eyes and a shy smile.

"I already know love." Tron said, voice low, loving. "But I want to hear it."

Astra's eyes met his and she said with all the feeling in her heart. "I love you too." And leaned in to kiss him, something he welcomed gladly, taking in all the feeling of her and her love, now finally accepting that she felt like Yori, because she **was** Yori.

Their lightlines glowed happily, brightly, at the intimate touch, and both didn't want to end the kiss, but after a long moment, they pulled apart.

"I know you're Yori." Tron said breathed out.

Astra's eyes filled with happy tears and she held him close. "Finally!" She breathed out.

"Though I would have been with you even if you weren't. I love you, truly and fully, for who you are. You truly are my match, in every life." He said with love as he held her tight and rested his head upon hers.

She held him happily. "I'm so glad. I love you, in every life as well. No-one has **ever** matched you. I love you." She all but whispered into his chest.

They stayed like that for some time, basking in each other's love, their lightlines and circuits flaring brightly every moment, everywhere they touched, until, it was time to get up.

"We should head downstairs after getting some energy. The others are likely worried about you." Tron said finally with a kiss to the top of her head.

Astra sighed and nodded. "You're right. But I expect more cuddles this sleepcycle." She teases him with a smile.

He laughs and nods. "Oh, you will, and more." He purrs out with a growl as he takes her up into his arms and places his lips upon her neck, kissing and gently grazing there with his teeth.

She gasps as passion awakes in her anew and she finds herself wanting a **lot** more time alone with him this beginning of the cycle. "You know just what to say." She says, heart soaring with love.

He chuckles. "Always." He whispers back to her the word she once said to him, long ago.

She smiled happily up at him and let him get out of the bed. That's when she looked down and noticed the blood covering her frame. "I need a shower." She said embarrassedly.

Tron looked to her blood covered areas, fear and sadness echoing through him at seeing them. "You do. But it will have to wait, it will be too much work to make one here right now and you're still healing. Wait for Alan and Lora to help." He said with concern. He didn't want her to start creating and altering the Grid just yet, she still had a lot of healing to do.

Nodding, she went about helping make the bed with him.

Shortly after, they went to the bar, which was quite busy that time of the cycle.

Tron grabbed them seats and handed Astra her energy first, which she took with a sly smile, putting her hand on his as she took a deep gulp, keeping her eyes upon him the whole time.

His symbol lit brightly as he gasped at the unexpected arousal that passed through him. "Ooh you." He said with a purr and a heated look.

Astra just giggled and leaned in, whispering. "Got you back for waking me up." She purred back. She leaned back at that. She **purred**! Actually purred! Just like him! Blushing, she smiled and said in a half amazed voice. "I guess I can do that now too."

He chuckled. "You will be able to do a lot more than that now." Running his thumb over the back of her hand, he finishes his energy and motions for them to go downstairs.

Once there, they found Beck and the others waiting for them.

"Can you tell us what happened now? Three Programs rezzed in just before you two did. And Astra's condition and arms…" Beck trailed off.

Tron breathed in and nodded. "Three Programs had been taken hostage by Infinitas and rezzed into the User World using stolen blueprints of Lora-Prime's laser. Astra, Alan-One, Lora-Prime, Sam Flynn and Roy all went after them. Astra was shot in the process." He was the only Program who knew of the device Astra had used, he couldn't tell Beck. "As for her skin… She's an ISO now, having taken the serum that was developed from Quorra's blood to save her life."

Beck breathed in sharply. "She's one of us now?" And looked over to Astra, looking at her with new eyes.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"There's more… Astra, **is** Yori. And I have claimed her as my bondmate." Tron said as he wrapped an arm around her, he had been holding her hand with that one the whole time before he did.

Beck smiled at that and stood straighter. "About time." He said simply. "We've got some work to do, maybe Astra can help?" He said and they got to work that cycle.


	12. An Old Enemy, Making Love for the First

_WARNING: This chapter contains a sex scene!_

"It's about time." Beck said as he and Tron walked down a hall within Tron Tower.

Tron laughed. "It was that obvious?" He asked.

Beck nodded with a chuckle of his own. "Yeah. You and Astra just… Clicked. And with everything about her dreams to her similarities to Yori, even **I** could see who she was. And I wasn't around her much!" He says in memory of the clips Tron had shown him of her.

Tron just shook his head with a smile. "Well, I was a bit… Thick headed. I'm glad I was finally able to see who she really was." He looked forward now and pressed a button on the wall before them. The wall opened up, revealing a room on the other side, filled with Grid technology. This was Tron's monitoring room. He had wanted to make an extra sweep of the Grid on his own to see what could be done about those breaches, and if any malicious Programs or Malware had gotten into the Grid undetected. Beck was there to help him, mostly for encouragement and working stations at the same time as him that were too far away to reach from the main one.

Beck immediately headed to a station on his left to the back of the room while Tron went to the front, middle, the main station, and turned it on.

"Like I said." Beck turned around as his screen turned on, and pointed to his old mentor. "About time." He smirked.

Tron laughed and shook his head, turning partially back to look at his friend. "Thanks. Now. I want a **full** sweep, nothing is to be left unchecked. I want to make sure no malicious Program or Malware is on the Grid." He commanded.

Beck nodded, a bit of teasing in his voice as he remembered his training days. "Yes sir!" And got to work.

Tron chuckled and said in memory also. "I can hear you!"

Their expressions soon turned serious as they both began to work. The microcycles wore on, more than a whole cycle passed as they worked tirelessly, the Grid was a large System, there were many more places to scan than a normal one.

Energy was brought to them periodically via Astra, as she worried about both. The amount of work and time they took at this job was intense, it must take a toll upon them, which, she was right.

She remembered being low on energy while working within the ENCOM System to protect it herself. She didn't wish it on anyone, but, she knew her Tron, and if Beck was anything like the both of them, she knew they both would forget all about energy and simply work themselves to the point of almost derez. So, she brought them energy and demanded they drink it or she'll kick their butts if they didn't.

That earned some half-hearted laughs, as they were both so engrossed in their work, but they did drink, and stayed as healthy as they could throughout the scan.

She often lingered a little while during these times, remaining quiet otherwise, and watching them work. It fascinated her, and warmed her heart, the amount of care and determination they put into protecting the people of the Grid. She truly was proud of their "son" and loved her Tron.

With a smile turning to a serious expression, she left often times, until Tron asked her to stay.

"We're almost done, if you want to see the results of the scan and what we do with them." He smiled back at her after he had asked.

She smiled back, heart warming. "I will, thank you." And walked up to stand beside him now as he completed the final parts of the scan, watching the screen.

It ended within micros, and a bright red window appeared in the middle of his screen displaying: **Scan Complete. 5 Unknown Programs and 1 Malware upon the Grid.**

Tron narrowed his eyes and growled, touching the screen and gaining the Program's and Malware's locations. "This is where we need to head out with a team." He informed Astra as various windows popped up upon his screen. He swiped his hand over them and flung them into the middle of the room, which made a 3D representation of the areas in various pockets in the empty centre of the room.

Astra's eyes widened in awe and surprise! He has simulator technology in here! She thought excitedly, then narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the maps.

"Beck! We need to start here first." He pointed to the 3D image on the far left. "Then we can go to these other areas in sequence. I need 3 teams on this to ensure capture of these Programs and Malware. Team 2 will go here." He pointed to the middle images, informing both Astra and Beck. "And Team 3 will go here." He pointed to the right images.

Beck nodded seriously. "We'll get them. I'll set up Team 3." He knew Tron would want to set up Team 2 himself.

Tron nodded in approval. "I'll set up Team 2. Astra." He turned to his Bondmate and held her arms gently with a stern yet loving expression. "I need you to stay here. This is far too dangerous. Ah! Don't give me that look." He smiled though his voice indicated he meant what he said. He was worried he would lose her all over again.

She understood but, but she was still concerned.

"You've kept up our energy, we're fine. We can handle this, after they're quarantined I promise to get some rest." He pecked her on the lips.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips pressed against hers and his feeling, aura, filling her. But once the kiss was over, she put her hands upon her hips and nodded. "You better." And poked him on the centre square of his symbol, which lit at her touch.

He smiled lovingly at her and nodded in return. "I promise." His voice was gentle, quiet. Then, he turned to Beck and headed for the door. "Let's get these Programs quarantined quickly."

Beck laughed. "You just want to get back to Astra." He teased and looked back at the ISO in question, who simply shook her head with a blush and smile.

Tron chuckled. "You know me well." Then turned back to Astra just before going through the door. "This won't take long." He said gently, and they were on their way.

Astra smiled after them for a micro before she too left the room, deciding to help any way she could, via helping the Programs on the main floor and watching her Tron's progress. She wanted to be ready if anything should happen, even though he had made her promise not to go.

YyYyYy

"Alright Team! We want to take them **in** not **down**! No disks! Use lightstaves and capture balls if needed!" Tron called over the comms to all three teams.

Various sounds of agreement sounded across all channels and they got to work, the location Tron's team was to start looking, within sights.

As Tron got off his lightcycle and compressed it into a baton within his hand, he looked around. It was an older part of Tron City, close enough to Tron Tower to monitor it, if that was their wish, but far enough to avoid detection… Normally. They probably didn't suspect how good Tron was at his function.

"Stay alert. Stay quiet." Tron whispered over the comms to his team and headed in.

They wove through the streets and alleyways, checking buildings, the Malware was likely moved from when he had scanned the area. That was why he was on this team with Beck, Malware was particularly dangerous and could affect any Program if they weren't careful. This one's functions were unclear, they were new and therefore, there was no data upon them.

Finally, they reached a particularly old building within the area, it was one of the first in this Sector to be built. It was not eroded, like all buildings in any System were, but it did look outdated with the rest of the city.

Tron nodded, and pointed to Beck and one other Monitor to go to the other side of the door and window. He opened the door, and rushed in.

A Program sat there, lounging within a chair, a sly grin upon his face as he eyed the Security Team with gleaming eyes, his face mostly hidden in darkness. "Well, it took you long enough." He drawled in a confident voice.

Tron glared at him, baton in hand as Beck took up stance beside him. "You were expecting us."

He tsked and waved one finger at them, red lightlines apparent. "Only you, my dear Tron." He stood then, and walked into the light of the room, dim as it was from damaged lightlines upon the walls.

Tron gasped. "**Sark**." He growled. Though the Program's suit was black, it wasn't the V's on his outfit that gave it away, nor the colour of his lines, but his face. _(Think Sark 2.0 by timshinn73 on Deviantart)_

"Sark" laughed and shook his head. "I go by Vesies now. Though I have Sark's memories, I've, changed. And there are more of me. Many more." He grinned at them. "As you can see, my personality is quite different."

Tron's fingers twitched, just **itching** to grab for his disk. "What is your purpose here?" He almost shouted at the Sark imposter.

Vesies smirked and clasped his hands behind him as he turned to his right and walked a few steps. "You cannot stop what I've done. You see, I've already gotten all of the information out to my User that I was supposed to." He turned his head and flicked his eyes to Tron now.

Beck looked between them, antsy and ready to stop Tron if he needed to, he noticed that twitch of his fingers.

Tron just growled and took a step forward. "What information is that?" He ground out through his teeth.

"Oh, you'll see." Vesies said simply, and grabbed for his disk! "Let's see how you've kept up with your training since we last met little Program!" He growled out and leaped for Tron!

Tron held his arm out to stop Beck from getting involved and rezzed his lightstaff at the last nano, he **almost** grabbed for his disk, and blocked the oncoming attack.

"You're good, **Tron**!" Vesies grinned evilly and jumped back to launch a new attack.

They fought for micros, each testing the other's strength and prowess with their weapon then launching a full-on attack on the other. It seemed Tron had an advantage at first, but then… Vesies started to get a lead in.

"Not rested since you scanned the System, have you, Tron?" He laughed. "While I, on the other hand, have done nothing but rest for the past microcycle!"

Tron grunted as he blocked another attack and was forced to take a step back. "I'm still better than you!" He shouted back!

Vesies laughed. "Not like this you're not! Too prideful to let your team help you?"

"That's just what you want, isn't it?" Tron's mind worked overtime while he fought, looking for any angle he could from this imposter. He didn't let his emotions take over, which had almost happened.

"Why, how did you know?" Vesies grinned. "Take me to that little Tower of yours, and let me get all of that **juicy** information out. You know, quarantine won't hold me." He laughed.

Tron's eyes went wide, then narrowed. "Beck! Ready the team, we're taking him to Lockdown." He commanded.

Beck nodded, having heard Vesies last comment, so he wasn't surprised. He got into a fighting stance, ready to join in the fight.

Vesies's eyes flashed. "Lockdown? Just what is **that**?" All ready to gather more information, and not liking the sound of it.

"You'll see." Tron pulled a smirk himself this time. "NOW!" He called and Beck jumped into the fight while the other Monitors entered the room, ready to take Vesies on if needed.

"I underestimated you, Tron!" Vesies growled out and lashed out at the newcomer.

Tron resisted shaking his head and called out. "Like you always did!" And launched a new attack against Vesies with Beck, both moving in time to the other, like mentor and student, their technique was the same.

Soon Vesies was taken down and the others joined in to secure him. Tron used one of his capture balls on him just in case and locked his disk, which looked suspiciously like the ENCOM System's old one… Though it had been enhanced. It may have held a smaller hole for the disk dock, but it held 3 rings of light around it with a fourth for the blade. Tron eyed it warily.

"Who sent you?" He demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vesies drawled.

"No." Tron answered.

Vesies grinned, a slow, malicious grin. "Edward Dillinger."

Beck looked at Tron quickly. "Wasn't he the guy who ran ENCOM before Flynn?"

Tron simply nodded. "Yes. Get him up. We're going to Lockdown." He ordered and marched out of the room.

The trip was long, into the outlands where no Program dared venture. The storms were particularly bad in this Sector and gridbugs liked to pop up in groups here, but, as they stopped upon the snow, Tron knelt down and placed his hand upon the ground. A flash of energy and the ground shook! A large building began to rise from the snow from deep under ground!

Tron stood as the building rose and looked back to Vesies. "**This**, is where you will be staying." He said sternly.

Vesies struggled against the capture ball, but couldn't get out, for the moment. "Like the Recycle Bin I will!" He growled at him, and his hands flashed with energy, code reaching out from him to override the capture ball, and he was free!

The Monitors around him leapt into action, but one of them was hit in the attack Vesies launched upon them!

Tron quickly acted, as did Beck, and they fought him with the rest of the team!

This time, he got away enough to run a short distance! But Tron and the others quickly caught up to him and surrounded him.

"Come quietly and no harm will come to you." Tron growled out.

Beck looked to him quickly, then back at Vesies, worry etched his brow, but that was all.

"Hmnph! I won't go **quietly**! You **know** that!" He shouted back.

"Fine." Tron said and promptly hit him over the head with enough force to knock him out!

Beck sighed in relief.

Tron looked to his old student, a bit put out. "What? You didn't trust me?" He teased.

Beck laughed and shook his head. "For a moment there, I wasn't sure. So, who was Sark?" He said as he reached down with Tron to pick up the intruder.

"An old enemy." Tron said simply and headed for the building laden with secret technology that Tron himself had built with Alan-One to keep malicious beings within just for this reason. Tron felt a glimmer of pride swell within him at the memory.

On their way, Tron bent down to help the hurt Monitor up. "Can you make it back to the Tower?" He asked with authority and concern.

The male Program nodded, holding his side. "Yeah, I'll need some patching up once there though."

Tron nodded, a firm expression upon his face as he continued to the building.

Soon, Vesies was locked away and Tron turned to his Team. "I want at least two of you stationed here at **all** times! I don't want this Malware left unguarded!" He ordered, they nodded and spoke among themselves to see who was to be left behind.

Tron turned to Beck once everything was in order. "Beck, I don't want Astra knowing about him." He whispered to him.

Beck just nodded. "I understand. But, why?" He asked in a hushed voice as well.

"He would bring up bad memories. And, I don't want him knowing of her existence. I don't know what he would do." Tron looked back to the unconscious intruder and back again warily.

Beck nodded. "Alright."

Soon they were on their way back to Tron Tower. Tron had checked in with the other teams, who had been successful, something that brought him relief. "Send them all to Tron Tower. I will interrogate them next cycle." He ordered. He had made a promise to Astra, and he was drained since those two fights and scan. He needed rest.

Astra rushed to the door when she saw the lightcycles coming! He was the second Team to reach Tron Tower, which made her all the more happy to see him! She had only heard bits of the conversations between him and his other Teams, as he had kept his Team conversation private, all she could do was wait, they were so far out.

She smiled wide and ran into his arms, which he embraced her readily and lovingly, resting his cheek upon her head. "Welcome back!" She smiled up at him.

He kissed her. Users this is wonderful! He thought. He finally had his Bondmate back, and she was there to greet him after a mission, just like always. He loved this woman with all his heart!

Astra was surprised at first, but welcomed the kiss as her lightlines flared along with his at the touch. Just like before… She thought lovingly as her memories travelled to her time within the ENCOM System.

He broke off the kiss, smiling down at her, love in his eyes. "I love you." He said with love to her.

She blushed and bumped her forehead against his chest and shoulder, eyes closed. "I love you too." Her heart swelled within her chest, or was it her processor now? She wasn't sure, and opened her eyes to look up at him, a question within them. "I saw you came back without the person, what happened out there?" She asked concerned.

Tron's smile immediately faded and he shook his head, Beck slipping off in the background to help Tron with imprisoning the malicious Programs. "We ran into some complications. They're captured and stored in another part of the Grid." His voice was gentle, but there was a hint of worry within it.

Astra recognized the tone and nodded, she could trust him. "I trust you." She said with seriousness. "Will you want to report to Alan-One before getting some rest?"

Tron shook his head, but didn't let go of her. "No, he shouldn't be in ENCOM at this time. But I will have to make a log first thing next cycle." His voice apologetic.

She nodded and smiled. "Alright. Now, you need some rest!" Her tone turned happy now, changing the subject, she hated seeing that look upon his face.

He laughed and smiled down at her. "Alright, Bondmate's orders." He said lovingly, then turned to his team, who were watching with varying expressions of entertainment and approval. "The rest of you get some rest too. Ping my room if anything happens with the Infinitas Programs."

Astra gave him a look, to which he chuckled and held her close. "I have to dear. You know it."

Astra just laughed and nodded. "Alright, I do." And pecked him on the lips once before grabbing his hand and leading him to their room. It was their room now. She was going to be living on the Grid from now on, visiting the User World only when needed or wanted. It wasn't safe for her there anymore, and, being an ISO, she wanted to be home now more than ever, especially with her Tron, she never wanted to leave his side again.

Tron followed with a smile as she looked back at him with a smile of her own. Soon they were in his room, and the moment the door closed, Tron's hands were on her in a "touch", running along her arms to her sides, and finally, her symbol upon her chest.

"Troon!" She gasped in a half moan at the unexpected "touch"! Though she wasn't about to complain, she had longed for this since he had woken her up in a similar fashion last cycle. "Aahhh!" She moaned, her voice glitching at the feeling of his desire flowing through her, turning her on in a way she had never felt in this lifetime as his fingers played over her symbol.

Tron's eyes turned heated at her moan and feeling her own pleasure and desire through his fingers, it filled him, though not as much as if she had "touched" him, something he wanted desperately for her to do. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her hair there and lightly nipping her neck.

She shuddered as pleasure coursed through her and she brought her hands up to his chest in a "touch" of her own. "Oh Tron." She sighed as her fingers wander over his chest, finally to meet his symbol as she focused all of her desire and pleasure into him, leaning her head to the side to give him better access to her neck the whole time.

He purrs low in his throat, his lightlines flaring at her "touch", turning violet, to match hers where he "touched" her. He smiled as he nipped her neck once more then pulled away to kiss her, this time, in a "touch", something he hadn't done in this lifetime of hers.

The intense feeling caused both to moan and shudder against the other, their bodies now pressing against each other's, lightlines violet as they "touched" everywhere their suits met.

Tron purred and growled low in his throat as he broke the kiss. "I want you." He said with all honesty, voice husky.

Eyes glassy, lips parted, she looked up at him and sighed, almost moans. "I want you too." And sends that very feeling through her fingers right onto his symbol.

His eyes close as a low moan escapes him and he lets himself shudder at the "touch", lets her see it, something he never would have done with anyone else. "Yori." He whispers and opens his eyes to pounce on her! Sending his love and desire, how turned on he was in that moment, to her own symbol and… Her bondmark!

She nearly cries out in ecstasy, the feeling was so intense! Her eyes had closed, she notes without surprise as she opens them and looks where he had touched… Her suit had disappeared where he had touched her symbol! Her symbol now shone brightly upon her chest where it had been upon her suit!

Tron smirks at her with teasing love and leans in close to whisper, noses touching. "You gave me all access permission to you." He flirts with her. The touch being a command touch, which can be combined with a "touch", is only able to be used when given the permissions to, and therefore is also able to be controlled as it takes thought and pushing of those commands through the touch to do so.

Astra's eyes widened and she shook her head, hitting him lightly upon the chest, though she still sent an echo of what she was still feeling through her fingers. "Oh you!" She flirts back, shuddering under his intimate touch, the thought of her suit derezzing at his touch! It turned her on more than she was willing to admit! She didn't remember about this from before! But she guessed this must have happened. If I had've known it meant this would have happened!... She trailed off in her mind as she spoke what she felt. "Only you…" Then she smirked flirtatiously up at him. "You have. All. Access. Permission. To. Me." She punctuated each word with a tap to his symbol.

His eyes glaze over in love and a feeling he'd not felt since the ENCOM System… Indescribable, a combination of want, desire, love and what he felt for her that was so intense, it took up his whole being. He loved this woman, more than he thought was ever possible!

Wrapping her up in a hug he kisses her fiercely, yet gently enough, transmitting that beautiful, wonderful feeling through all of his lightlines touching her, into her, and gently traces further along her chest, just above her breasts, her suit derezzing under his fingers.

Astra's breath hitches as her eyes close and a sigh escapes her lips, a shudder rippling through her body at his intimate touch and feeling. She remembered feeling this before! Though the memory was nothing in comparison to this! All of that wonderful love, what he felt for her, his own feeling, aura, pouring into her and his lips upon hers, her whole being felt filled by him! Her own love poured from her into him, and what she felt for him welled up within her, a love she knew she was capable of, but still took her by surprise! Indescribable.

Their feelings mixed and merged, much like when they had bonded so long ago, causing them both to glow brightly and overflow with the most beautiful, perfectly matched harmony they had ever felt! Combined with each other's "touch", Tron moaned and leaned over, eyes closed as his circuits flared, Astra shuddering and gripping him close as she did the same.

The kiss ended, and the bright glow filled their sight as they looked at each other lovingly, words unneeded as what they were feeling was being transmitted already.

I can hear your thoughts. Tron's voice rang into her mind lazily, his fingers wandering down, uncovering one of her breasts. I'm not done with you yet… Quietly sounded within her mind.

She blushed, brightly, and shuddered at his words, then tested it out herself. I can hear yours too... You're not finished with me yet. She said with a blush, though it still held that teasing tone to it, she was so overcome with love and his "touch".

He smirked flirtatiously and dipped his head into the hollow of her neck. I'm not. And nipped her as his hand splayed over her skin and derezzed even more of her suit as it travelled down…

She shuddered and moaned, voice glitching as his intense desire and want spread through her. "Troon!" She moaned.

He purred and pulled back, taking her hand. This is best done on the bed. He thought to her, his voice transmitting just how turned on he was at that moment. Users I love doing this! He thought in the very back of his mind. She picked up that he meant about being able to talk to her this way and feel and know all she was thinking and feeling at the same time, and then, he also noted, making love as well.

All she could do was follow as her mind ran questions about what exactly he was going to do, a blush upon her cheeks as she got feelings of what he planned to do, but she couldn't name them, she was far too turned on and flustered.

He merely smiled and picked her up to place her gently down upon the bed. He stared at her a micro, taking in all of her, laying upon his bed, hair splayed behind and around her, her suit half derezzed. His eyes softened even more as love and desire spread through him.

She blushed at his lingering gaze, feeling so exposed, but not shy, as she felt she had done this many times before, and reached out to him, her hands brushing his shoulders, then one to his cheek, which he turned his head to kiss after a beat.

Turning her head oh so slightly, she smiled flirtatiously up at him and says a line she had said once before, the memory of the moment overtaking her. "You've grown big Program." Beckoning him.

"Oh you." He purrs and leans over her, placing a feverish kiss upon her lips.

She mewled as his lightlines came in contact with her now exposed circuits, the feeling slightly heightened, she wanted desperately to remove his own suit to make the experience even more so! And also, to feel his skin upon hers, to feel **him**, all of him, pressed against her. She shuddered at the thought.

He groaned in response, his desire for her growing rapidly, something she could feel as "he" pressed against her, and broke the kiss to kiss down her neck, to her now bare chest, to her breasts… Sending all of his want with every caress, every "touch".

She mewled and rose her hands to caress his back, his sides, eyes fluttering closed at the wonderful feeling of his lips upon her skin and the feelings he was sending into her. A nano later, she gasped as her back arched against him, his lips touching the most sensitive part of her breasts, he licked once then looked up at her, a loving and teasing smile upon his lips. "You're more sensitive than I remember." I can **feel** you. He thought into her, causing a wave of desire to course through her as she blushed, and he went about licking and then sucking her once more.

She moaned and her voice glitched, hands running along his suit, wanting **so** much to release him of it, but he would not give her the permission… Yet. This feels so **good**! She thought to him, not wanting him to stop.

He grinned at that and put his hands to her sides, releasing her of her suit there and splayed his hands upon her skin in a "touch". Not nearly as good as it will love. He thought back and rose his head, eyes on fire with desire. "You have all access permissions to me." This wasn't something he took lightly, it wasn't something he could do with anyone else, it was something he had only done one other time in his life and it took complete trust.

She gasped as she understood, even without his thoughts and feelings flowing into her. She knew him, unlike anyone else. She knew, and those words humbled, awed, excited and turned her on more than she thought possible!

No words were needed, he felt even more love flow through him at her very thoughts and feelings in response to what he had given her. Only her. He thought in the back of his mind with. Only you. In the forefront. And he meant it, with all of his being.

She smiled lovingly up at him, a bit of her awe still upon her face as she reached around, and derezzed a part of the back of his suit with a "touch". She wasn't sure she knew how to do this exactly, but it flowed easily as she began, her memories taking over.

He shuddered, feeling her want of him, her desire and her bare hands against his skin. No-one had touched his skin other than his hands since the ENCOM System… Since she had lived her last life… He revelled in the feeling.

She blushed and smiled as she released him of more of his suit, fingers lingering, hands splaying at times upon his skin, just to feel him and give him pleasure, to have him feel **her**. "I plan to do to you, what you did to me." She purred out, sending an intense feeling of pleasure along his now exposed circuits.

He groaned, a deep purr erupting from deep within his chest at the thought. "You do?" He teased, he couldn't help it. Being on top of her, he was able to lower himself further, spreading her legs as he did so to nestle between her thighs.

She gasped, voice glitching as her eyes closed at feeling "him" pressed against her most intimate area, though it still held her suit. "Y-Yes!" She sighed.

He smiled lovingly at her loss of words, unable to tease him back, and slowly began to kiss further down…

She writhed beneath him, hands working faster to release him of his suit, but she could only reach his arms, hands, and a bit of his chest! I want him out of his suit! She thought desperately.

His desire grew with that thought and purred low, just as he reached…

"Ahh-Hhh-Hh!" Her voice glitched as the bit of suit left between her legs was derezzed as his lips touched her most intimate area! White hot desire spread through her at that touch!

Tron gasped. He hadn't felt desire that intense from her before! In either lives. It caught him off-guard and he moaned in pleasure, falling slightly against her. "Astra…" He all but whispered in desire.

Her breathes came in quick pants as he called her name, both Astra and Yori resonated with her, she didn't mind being called either, but, she fought to regain herself, so she could pleasure him befo-His lips were on her again!

He tested and teased as he licked and kissed his way along her "lips", spreading them, to find that "bud" for it looked like the bud of a flower he had seen Yori look up so often. Once found, he licked, eliciting an almost scream from her as her voice glitched in passion! He had truly hit her most sensitive place!

He fell completely as the shock of desire coursed through him at hers through her circuits, a low rumble leaving his chest as he himself cried out! "Oooh." He said after a nano. "Had I known…" I would have done this sooner. He thought. She heard. And he dipped his head between her legs once more.

"Aaahh-hHh-Hh!" Sooner?! She thought as desire overflowed through her, she thought. Yes! And But I need to… At the same time.

Tron just smiled knowingly and lovingly as he pleasured her, finally lifting his head after she had given a final cry as her orgasm took her over, leaving her panting for breath. He felt every moment of it, and relished in the feeling. "You're so beautiful." He said as he leaned over her, taking in the full of her beauty in that moment.

Her eyes opened and she blushed further, which shouldn't have been possible, her circuits were already so bright! She lifted a hand to cup his cheek as the feeling slowly faded. "And you're the most handsome man I've ever seen." She said with full love.

His eyes softened and he kissed her hand.

Her eyes softened at the intimate caress before pushing against him to have him lay on his back.

He took the cue from the feeling she sent him and laid back on his bed, wondering what she was about to do.

She merely smiled, and crouching between his legs, she placed her hands upon his thighs, and slowly drags them down his legs to his knees, which were up around her, in a "touch", derezzing his suit as she did so. Then, she travelled them up, to his chest, where she did the same, over his symbol, which, she was so happy to find that his circuitry looked exactly the same as it did back in the ENCOM System.

He gasped and moaned, his purr echoing within her ears as she touched him, his hands coming up to derezz her suit back.

She smiled, and kissed him right on the centre square of his symbol, travelling lower…

With each kiss and splay of her hands along his chest, he shuddered, only showing this vulnerability to her, his voice not quite glitching, yet, until, she reached his length between his legs, at which he gasped and glitched a moan! Yori! Oh... **Yes**! He thought as her lips came around him, her kisses having derezzed his suit around it completely.

She heard him and smiled lovingly as she caressed and sucked him gently, so happy to finally be able to please him! After all that he had done to her already! Her lips travelled slowly, lazily, her tongue flicking the tip of him, causing him to moan and thrust against her mouth, to which she took him in readily.

"Astraa-Aa!" His voice glitched as she pleased him, her hand gripping him also now as she moved faster and faster… Something she knew only from sex-ed class, and her motions elicited a surprised cry from him!

Astra-a.. What?... He could barely think to her, he was so overcome with white-hot desire of his own.

You'll see. She thought back, she had never even thought to have done this before, in her previous life… She went faster, and "touched" him with her lips as she sucked and rubbed him.

He had never felt this turned on before! And he bucked against her hand and mouth, his own low moans glitching as finally, he came with a cry of his own, her name upon his lips, his hands within her hair as she lifted her head and, surprised, watched as his glowing code poured out of him and he bucked against her hand, his circuits pulsing in time to his orgasm.

He panted, and lay there a moment, completely new to what had just happened. "Astra… You…"

"I did what I learned in the User World from classes. Only information!" She added quickly at his quick and strangled look. "I've never… Done this before." She blushed.

He smiled and brought her head to his with his hand so that he could kiss her.

She welcomed the kiss readily, running her tongue along his lower lip, deepening the kiss after a moment.

His circuits flared once more as he moaned against her mouth and shuddered. Feeling her tongue invade his mouth, something he usually did back in the ENCOM System, filled him with a wonderful feeling, sweet and gentle.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "You're **wonderful**." He breathed. But I'm still not done with you… I've yet to have you. He thinks with full passion, causing her to blush deeply, her circuits flaring as he runs his hands over her the rest of her back and her legs, completely getting rid of her suit.

"Tron!" She half moaned, half said in surprise.

He simply grinned a silly and loving grin and took her up in his arms. Do the same for me. He asked her.

She blushed, and ran her hands over his back and lower legs, causing him to shudder.

He smiled, and stood her back on the floor so that they had a bit of space between them and the bed.

She knew exactly what was going to happen and her circuits lit in anticipation and happiness. Take me! She thought to him, placing her hands upon his chest.

With pleasure. He purred within her mind and suddenly, their hands started moving along the other, slowly at first, then faster, faster, as though they couldn't get enough of the other, their circuits flaring brighter and brighter as desire poured from one into the other and back again.

This, this was what she had what she had wanted her marriage night to be like! She never really knew what she was looking for, but she felt she simply couldn't get it in the User World. And now she knew why. Nothing, **nothing**, could compare to this! The feeling of her Tron pulsing into her, sharing his energy with her, their "touches" making every area an erogenous zone, his desire and feeling mixing with hers, heightening it, they both rose to a climax together, falling onto the bed, unable to stand any longer, with Tron wrapping her up within his arms as they both came down, circuits pulsing in time, together, to their orgasms.

They lay there, in each other's arms, for what seems like an eternity before Tron leans over and kisses Astra on the head. "We should get some sleep love."

"Mnn." She protests but opens her eyes. "Alright." And pecks him on the lips before tapping his centre square of his symbol and crawling under the covers. That's when she remembers. "We may want to install a shower."

Tron looked at her, confused a moment, and then nods. "You may want the old User comfort."

Astra shook her head with a smile and pointed down, between his legs.

He looked down, and grimaced. "When did that happen?" He looked confused. **How** did that happen?

"When I… Licked, and sucked, you there, and you orgasmed." She had to be blunt, she knew he wouldn't have understood the word "came", and she punctuated both words with a tap to his symbol.

He looked at her surprised.

"It, is probably how there were able to be children in the System." She looked down sadly, remembering them.

"That we can do this? How… Did the others find out?" He asked as he cuddled her into his arms.

She snuggled into them readily as her memories came back to her of that time. "They looked up User videos and documents and, found how the Users did things… I never looked myself, but, I had hoped, to be able to do it with you, one cycle." She blushed. She breathed in. "I know from my classes in the User World, that it's… Quite different than anything we've done, but similar to how I made you come. That's what it's termed as in the User World." She spoke with hope and sadness. She hoped he would want to try it.

Tron nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Maybe, one cycle." He smiled and kissed her hair. "If it's as messy as this, a shower would be wise." He smiled down at her.

She smiled hopefully up at him and nodded. "I'll make one before you have to go to work tomorrow. You'll need it." She smiled and booped him on the nose.

He chuckled and took her hand from his nose to kiss it. "Alright. Now, sleep." He orders gently, and gets beneath the covers to fall asleep with her.


	13. Nightmares

_A/N: This chapter has some light making out too!_

Halfway through their sleep cycle Astra awoke, the sound of muffled cries and words sounding from beside her. Eyes snapping open, she looks up, being wrapped within her Tron's arms, her head upon his chest, she notes that the sounds are coming from him. Quickly, she shakes him, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Tron? Tron, wake up!" She says quietly at first. Then, his cries become more desperate.

"No! Don't let me! Alan-One!" He cries and after a beat. "Help me!"

Fear grips her heart as she increases her urgency! "Tron! Tron please! Sweetheart, wake up!" She shouts but nothing happens, he only holds her tighter, his grip beginning to hurt. That's when determination takes hold of her, her expression reflecting it as she scoots a bit up to place a kiss upon his lips, transmitting her love and his aura into him. I hope this works. She thought, it sounded like he needed to be reminded of who he was… And it worked the last time… Though she hadn't kissed him then. Something really bad must have happened during that war. She thought sadly.

Suddenly he jolts up, fully awake taking her with him as he sat up. "Yori?!" He looks around frantically before Astra moves a bit within his arms and looked up at him.

"I'm here." She strangles out, his grip hurt, it was like he was holding her as if she were his last lifeline!

He looked down and immediately loosened his grip. "I'm sorry. Users Yori. I'm glad you're safe." He squeezes her once gently then motions to get up. "I have to get ready." He says, but doesn't get more than an inch before she grabs him and holds him there.

"Not until you tell me what that was about." She says gently, concern, worry and love within her voice and eyes.

Tron looked down at her for a moment, various emotions travelling through him and flashing within his eyes.

"I'm going to be here every sleepcycle. It might be best." She prods further and sits up beside him comfortably, a move that said, "I'm here to listen, and I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed and sank back down into his spot. She was there for one of his nightmares, way out in the outlands base… She already knew from then, it was bound to happen, maybe even next sleepcycle… "You're right." His eyes close tightly as a sad expression takes over his features. "I didn't want you to know this soon… Do you remember mentions of the war?" He looks down at her beside him.

She nodded. "I never heard what happened during it."

He nodded in return. "That's because I asked everyone not to tell you." He breathes in. "It's best to show you the nightmare I had." He pulled off his disk and lit it, a screen popping up, showing him on an empty street, chasing an unsuspecting civilian Program, who looked to be in utter fear.

His lightlines though minimal, the same pattern he wore at times, were orange, and a low purr sounded from his helmet.

Astra looked up at him quickly, that was almost the same colouring as Sark's forces!

He merely nodded to the window.

Eyes now trained once again on the window, the scene began to unfold.

Tron chased the Program mercilessly, looking like he took great pleasure in the hunt, he pulled off various feats and soon came before the civilian Program. He did not speak, as his disks came down upon the poor man, derezzing him instantly. The nightmare ended.

Astra gasped and looked up at him, fear in her eyes, for him. "What **happened** during that war?!" Her voice full of concern and fear.

Feeling her concern for him through the few places her skin brushed against his, he sighed in relief, yet it still held pain. "Beck was going to be derezzed… He's like a User son to me… I offered myself to Clu in place of him, to let him be spared. Clu agreed… He, repurposed me, and forced me to do, exactly what you saw." A single tear slipped past his guard.

Astra was quick to wipe it away.

"I tried to fight it, I called to Alan-One and Flynn more times than I can remember, inwardly, but outward, I was a different person. Sexuality seemed to be the only thing that stalled it, but it never lasted long. So I took up fighting that way, I killed so many-" His voice choked as a sob escaped him. "All of those innocent Programs." Tears ran down his face, as though he were holding them back. He didn't look at her.

"Oh Tron." Her voice sad as a few tears escaped her own guard. She could feel his distress, but that wasn't what made her cry. "It's not your fault." She gently took his face in her hands to turn it toward her.

He turned his head reluctantly, but did not look at her.

"Look at me." She said with utmost gentleness and love.

Finally, he rose his eyes to meet hers, and choked back a gasp. He didn't see fear there, nor disgust, he saw acceptance and love. How can she feel that way? He thought numbly, his nightmare still having a hold over him.

"It's **not** your fault." She repeated more forcefully. "It's Clu's, his repurposing took hold of you and used you. You **fought**, that's all you **could** have done. I'm proud of you. Because he may have taken everything from you, but he **never**, took your **heart**." She smiled at him now, sad and full of love, and kissed his tears away, once under each eye. "You proved that now, with who you are, you proved it with caring over all of those cycles, and never losing hope or will and spirit. You fought. I **love** you for that. But, I would have loved you anyway, because I know who you are, and that can **never** change." She smiles more warmly now. "For all that you've been, are, and will be, I **love** you. And that will **never** change. I'm so sorry you went through what you did, it hurts so much because you care that much, and I know it won't heal quickly, but I hope, I can help." She releases his face now and hugs him tightly, eyes closed.

He sits there, completely bewildered, hope and love rising within his processor. She loves me, even though I did all of those things. It's not my fault… Users, it feels good to hear it from her. I've heard it so many times before, that's why I was able to be so happy otherwise… But, I don't think I ever really believed it, deep down. He thought as he stared down at her in utmost awe and love. I think… I can now. He finalized and kissed her head, wrapping an arm around her as he returned his disk to its dock upon his back.

"Thank you love." He says quietly and closes his eyes, tears streaming freely now.

Astra smiled up at him and noticed his tears, a fact that both saddened her and gave her love for this man. She adjusted her position, and held him tighter, bringing his head down onto her chest, holding it gently with one hand. "I'm here, it's alright, cry, it'll help." She murmured to him softly and rested her head upon his. He's probably not fully mourned them yet… She notes within her mind.

He heard her thoughts, though barely, his concentration on their link weak as his nightmare floods back to him… A nightmare he **lived**. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears at first, but her words, her thoughts, she was right… He needed to mourn them, properly. With a final gasp at trying to keep his tears in, he lets go… And lets himself cry. Something he noted, he could've only done now, in her arms, with her words and aura around him, comforting him. He let his regret, his sadness, his pain out at having taken so many lives under Clu's repurposing out. Let the tears fall, sobs wracking his body as she held him.

Tears of her own spilled down her cheeks as she held him gently, murmuring words of comfort and love both within her mind and without, kissing the top of his head every now and again, then resting her cheek back upon it.

Nanos went by, maybe a microcycle, before his tears finally stopped and his sobs became quiet. A sigh leaves him then, and he simply lays against her, holding her tight, resting. He was finally free, free of that part of his past. It took a lot out of him.

Astra smiled down at him and held him a bit tighter, kissing his head as she waited for him to sit back up. She had heard his thoughts all through his tears, every one of them sad and mournful, she loved him for them, and didn't hesitate to send that love his way via her circuits to his.

Finally, he sat up, and looked at her, a sad smile upon his face. "**Thank you**. You did for me what I didn't think was possible… I **love** you." He all but whispered and kissed her, gently, lovingly.

She welcomed the kiss, tears of her own staining her cheeks at her love for him and the sadness she felt at his words. He hasn't seen release from his nightmare in so long. She thought as he pulled back and squeezed her once.

"We need to make that shower so I can get to work." He finalized, wiping a tear of hers away with the back of his index finger, and she laughed! Always about his work! Users, she loved this man!

"Alright." She playfully tapped the centre square of his now much bigger symbol upon his chest and shook her head. "Mr. Serious." She teased, he knew she loved him for it. "As long as you get some rest at some point this cycle. I know you have a lot to do, but you'll need it." She smiles lovingly up at him, knowing that he needed to rest as he didn't get much this sleepcycle.

He looked miffed at her laughter for a moment, then huffed out a laugh himself. Users, she's just like she was before. He thought with love. She loves me, even for my serious side. He felt freedom with that as well for that reason. "Alright." He promised and smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I will." And with that, he got up out of bed, still holding her hand to help her up.

She went with him with a satisfied nod and smile. "Ok… Where should I build it?" She asked, looking around. There didn't seem to be any rooms attached to this one, but, the door could be hidden… She definitely didn't want to build it in the room, just in case.

Tron grunted and looked around himself. "Hmmm…" He said as he thought, then he walked over to the wall to their right. "There's an old storage room here. I never got to use it… Your old suit was destroyed with Able's Garage in Argon during the war, so I didn't have anything to put in it." He looked back at her apologetically.

Surprise overcame her features. "How did you get my **suit**?!" She asked incredulously from beside him.

He put his hand upon the wall and it opened to reveal a dimly lit, large room. "It was the only thing Flynn was able to salvage from your code. He… Had made a copy of you from the damaged, incomplete code he'd found from Lora's files. It, derezzed, micros after completion." He looked back sadly at her, though he perked, knowing she was indeed alive now.

"I… Think I remember that…" Her eyes glazed over in memory at his words.

He looked back at her incredulously. "What?!" He said softly with surprise!

"I was able to say "I love you"… Just before I fully derezzed." She looked up at him now, and filled in at his strangled look. "I had a dream, I was told my soul was transported to the Grid, and I would die in my world if I chose to stay in the copy… But there was something wrong with it, and, I would have changed, and, I would have lost your love if I did, but I would've been there for you, physically, during the time you needed me most… I only said no when I was given the option to be there spiritually for you." She finished with a breath in, wondering how he would take it.

He stared at her, numerous emotions running through him at that moment. "You really **were** there. It really **was** you." He whispered. Then, after a beat and she had nodded, he continued. "Flynn noticed the flaw in the copy's code after intensive study of her disk… You made the right choice." He reassured her with a sad smile.

She smiled, relieved, back up at him, and after a beat, he returned to the room and walked in.

"There's plenty of room… I can work on adding lightlines to the walls while you build the shower. Is there anything else you will need?" He asked as he turned from his spot near the back wall.

She shook her head. "No, I think I can make towels out of the excess code, and soap, you'll need it." She giggles, looking down, he still had bits of code upon him.

He looked down as well and grunted. "I guess I will." He smiled then with a laugh and shook his head. "I still can't believe it."

She smiled back at him. "That you could do that?"

He nodded and placed his hand on the wall, opening an interface and starting a lightline upon it. "And you. Being alive… Users, it's more than I could have hoped for Yori." He said with full freedom and love as he looked back at her.

She had already brought up an interface and had begun work on the shower, taking her hands from it, she smiles and walks over to him, her hand upon his symbol in micros. "You're more than I could have hoped for too." She says softly, love in her voice as she meets his eyes, then strays down to his symbol upon his chest. "I never thought I would see you again, after…" She trails off and meets his eyes once more, a smile within them. "I never thought I would meet my "one", my soulmate, in either life, and yet, you come along and." She laughs. "Sweep me off my feet, even though I'm determined not to let you." Her eyes glitter now and she taps his symbol. "**Both** times." She continues with her hand resting upon his symbol. "You're everything I could have hoped for, I love you so much, my Tron." Her eyes well with tears, her love so powerful in that moment.

He feels it, and turns to meet her, eyes shining with love in return. Gently, he takes her hand and holds it in place upon his symbol, listening.

"I love who you were, who you are, and who you will become. All versions of you. You're my heart, my future, my life. I couldn't bare to be without you again." Tears gently trail down her cheeks, sadness, love, happiness, all transmitted in her touch. She looked forward to what the future would bring for them, she missed the changes of the past… But most of all... She **loved** the changes of now. There would never be a time that she wouldn't love him, not want to be with him, or turn away from him. She would **always** love him, because he was him, no matter how much had changed about him. Only Tron... To be without him… Was torture. She would fight to be with him, risk everything for him, and endure what she must to be able to see him, hear his voice, **touch** him. She'd been without him for so long in her previous life... That longing, emptiness, and pain that came from being apart from him tore at her very soul.

He hears her thoughts, and tears of his own well within his eyes. That this wonderful, beautiful, woman would love me **this** much… He thought, she heard, and a lighter smile touched her lips.

Thinking back to his nightmare, her words bubble forth to the surface. "I want to always be there for you, with you, to be able to support you in everything that you do, so that you never have to go through anything alone, and that includes all of the hard times to come. We will go through them **together**. It's not about the good times, nor the memories, but how we pull through these things together. I don't love you because of how wonderful times are when I'm with you, or how much you make me smile, or even the way you focus on saving lives **even** when I'm clearly dolled up just for you." A small laugh escapes her lips as the circuits in her eyes glow brightly with love. "It's because you're **you**… And nothing, could ever change that."

He stares at her for a moment, both with tears trailing down their cheeks, and, in a split micro, kisses her. It's a soft, loving, lingering kiss, transmitting all he feels within his heart for her, at her words, her pure, beautiful heart and thoughts. To emphasize his point, he transmits those feelings via his fingers as he takes her up within his arms.

Her eyes flutter closed as his lips meet hers, her heart overflowing with love for him, and pain with what he had went through, even though she didn't know all of the details, and of missing him when he had left the System. She returned the kiss with equal feeling, sending her love to him via it and her fingers as they wrapped around his neck.

They stayed like that for nanos, until, he finally broke the kiss and held her close, cheek upon her hair. "I love you, so much." He whispers to her, eyes closed.

She smiles into his chest and kisses his symbol gently. "I love you too." And he knew it, more than ever now.

Releasing her, he dries her tears, as she reaches up and dries his, and they get back to work.

The shower room was quick work for the two of them, and soon, it was done.

"Now." Astra purrs flirtatiously as she prowls up to him and taps his chest. "You need to learn how to wash." Her eyes practically glow with invitation.

His eyes turn dark, getting her meaning. "Ooh, you…" He purred out to her and traced a circuit upon her shoulder. "Teach me." He almost commands as he leans over her, voice husky. Users, he wanted this! And they had time, they had woken up very early in their sleepcycle.

A saucy smile overtakes her lips as she shudders at his touch and reaches for his other hand with both of hers, leading him to the shower. "Gladly." She whispers back to him, and pulls him in.

Hovering her hand over the right glass of the wall, the two shower heads spill water onto them, she had made it plenty big enough for the both of them… And the walls were rather sturdy.

Tron looked back at the water coming from his end quickly as it splashed onto him. He knew he was to expect water, but it still came as a surprise, it was like rain, a more concentrated and heavy rain than he had ever felt… And it was **warm**. He smiled, looking at the love of his life. "I think I could like this."

She giggled and placed her hand upon his shoulder and chest. "It gets better." She purred and turned to get a loofah.

Tron looked at it curiously. "What's that?" He asked. Though he had heard of what a shower was, he had no clue what the process was about.

She smiled up at him and lathered it with soap. "It's a loofah, I like to call it a poof, because it looks like one." She giggles. "Now, hold still, and do, exactly, as I say." She replies sexily to him.

He only laughs then grins and holds still. Users I love this woman! He thought, her little order turning him on, if his flared circuits were of any indication of that.

She starts slowly, placing the loofah upon his chest and dragging it along his skin, going back over the areas once done each of them… Then, once she reaches just above his length, she teasingly goes back up and places the loofah upon his shoulders. "Raise your arms." She orders softly with a flirtatious smile.

He does so readily, a lopsided smile upon his own lips and whispered in her ear when she got close enough. "I like it so far. Tease." He added with a purr.

She giggle and "touched" one of his circuits as she ran the loofah over his right arm.

He inhaled as his circuit turned violet. "Ooh you." He purrs, but keeps perfectly still.

She smirks back up at him and continues, this time, with more "touches", and he finds it increasingly hard to keep still.

She does his back, legs, and butt next, which increases his pleasure, until, she reaches the one spot she had missed… Gently, she washes it, with a "touch" the whole time, eliciting a moan from him and a shudder as the water washes away the soap. She smiles, and, coming closer, licks the "tip" of him and stands up.

"All done." She flirts as she holds out the loofah to him, hip jutted out, a sexy pose. "Now do me." She all but whispers to him sexily.

He growls deep in his throat and takes the loofah, putting more soap on it as he stalks closer to her. "With pleasure." He purrs as he starts upon her chest, "touching" every circuit he can as he does so.

She moans in pleasure at his touch, feeling him, his feelings and aura course through her. He had buzzed along her fingers as she had "touched" him earlier, but this was **so** much sweeter!

He only grinned more ferally and leaned in to nip her neck and shoulder. "Tease." He accused her finally, speaking his mind as he slowly cleaned her.

She shuddered, she knew exactly how she had affected him and with those words, it coursed through her. Users, she loved this man! She glitched a moan as he came close to between her legs, but moved on to **her** back. She wanted to bat at him! So mean! She thought though it was well deserved, she had done the same to him.

He chuckled, feeling her frustration through his fingers and within his thoughts. Oh, I'm not done with you yet. He voiced to her mind. And promptly squeezed her bottom, making her squeak and shudder all at once! Jumping up from her spot and turning a bit to him.

He grinned and chuckled. "You're still sensitive there." He said, pleased, and promptly held her to him one hand holding her bottom as he did so, their most intimate areas touching.

She blushed deeply and batted his arm, though their position turned her on all the more! "I am!" She told him half with frustration, half with surprise that he would do that to her! She hadn't remember it, but it did feel familiar. I really do like his hand there… She thought scandalously with a blush.

He heard her thoughts and felt her arousal, causing him to purr low into the hollow of her neck and shoulder as he dipped his head there and nipped. "I'm glad love." He said and brought his head back up to kiss her, thoroughly, his hand massaging her bottom as he did so.

He invaded her mouth, slowly, exploringly, pressing her close to him while his hand worked, eliciting shudder after shudder from her. He made certain to make her feel even more than when she had done so to him, and took control.

She glitched a moan, loving the feeling of the kiss, and his hand upon her, feeling so vulnerable and loving the control he took. This was a part of him that she revelled in when they made love, even though she took control at times too, she enjoyed being his "prey".

He groaned low in his throat at that thought, something that attracted that Rinzler part of him that had been left behind. "Yori." He moaned into her mouth, and dipped his other hand lower, from her abdomen, to between her legs, the loofah blocking his hand from touching most of her.

She growled for the first time, in full frustration, **needing** to feel his hand there! "Tron!" She moaned and tried to get the loofah away from him.

He only grinned and held it tight. "You only teased me." He nipped her lower lip. "We only have so much time." He all but whispered sexily to her.

She groaned and stopped her attempts. "You're right." She blushes and brings her hands back up to "touch" his symbol, tracing it.

He moans and shudders at her touch and finishes washing her, causing her to shudder, even though it wasn't his hand.

"Tease." She accuses him back and taps him on the centre square of his symbol. He's as much of a tease as **I** am! She thought with a laugh.

He laughed at that and nodded. I suppose I am love. He whispered back in her mind.

She shook her head and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower as she grabs his hand to lead him out. "One of these cycles, we're going to have to do more in there." She gives him the invitation.

His eyes grow dark and he nods. "We do." And grabs up a towel to dry her off.

Her eyes sparkle as she considers running from his reach, something he sees and pounces on her, wrapping the towel around her so that she cannot escape. "Oh no you don't!" He laughs.

She giggles in his grasp. "But it would have been so much **fun**!" She teases him.

"Not when we don't have the time." He growls out to her, nipping her ear this time.

She gasps and bats his arm. "Tease!"

He just grins. "Of course."

He dries her off without much hitch, until he squeezes her butt again, and she squeaks and bats him on the arm frustratingly. To which he laughs and hands her the towel.

She shakes her head and dries him off, doing the same to him, something that elicits a deep groan from him, and he turns around to face her, capturing her within his arms, eyes dark.

She hears his thoughts and wags her finger at him. "We don't have time, remember?" Her eyes twinkle with mischief. "Now you know how it feels." She throws his words back at him that he had used over her touching his symbol a few cycles ago.

He growls and chuckles at that. "I suppose I earned that." And stands back to rez his suit back onto his now clean and dry body.

She smirks back at him cheekily and with love and rezzes her own suit back into place as well. "You did."

He laughs. "Having a shower was something I think I will enjoy. If it's with you." His eyes soft as he takes her in, hair still wet, so beautiful to him right then.

Her eyes soften as well, doing the same, a loving smile upon her lips. "I feel the same way." She blushes, and he takes her hand to lead her to the elevator.

They arrive downstairs to a bustle of activity, Beck talking with a few Programs off to the side. Tron heads straight for him while looking back to Yori to tell her. "I need you to stay up here for a few microcycles while Beck and I interrogate the new Programs. I can't risk you being hurt in the process." His voice gentle but firm.

She nods, understanding. "Alright, I'll find something else to do while you're down there. But I'll come if something happens." She gave him a determined yet loving look.

He sighed. "I know I can't stop you, alright, but stay back when you do."

"I can't guarantee that." She said, thinking. If you're hurt, I'll come to help you, I don't care about the danger.

He heard her and shook his head, love and frustration in his eyes. "Alright." To be honest, he was in awe that she would do that for him, that his love would risk her life for him. It was something that sounded equally with his fear of her being hurt. He thought then. I'll have to train her as fast as I can then. Which earned a smile from her.

He turned to Beck then and spoke with him. "We need to get all we can from these Infinitas Programs. I need your help."

Beck gave the pad he was holding back to the Program in front of him and nodded. "Alright, lead the way." He said and followed Tron.

The next few microcycles went slowly for Astra, she helped out around the main part of Tron Tower, doing what she could, but she really wanted to be helping her Tron and Beck with the interrogating, or, helping repair the damage from the attack, most of which was already done. But that was too far out, the area around Tron Tower had already been repaired, it was just the further Sectors that needed fixing now.

YyYyYy

Within the containment cells, a near riot was going on, though none captured could get out.

Tron and Beck had just walked in, both with serious looks upon their faces and headed to different cells each.

"What's your designation Program?" Tron asked the new prisoner from the other side of the firewall containing them.

The female just growled and crossed her arms. "I'm not telling you!"

Tron shook his head and uncrossed his arms, thinking. So much for being polite. And spoke. "We need to know what your Users are up to. Who they're working for, why they want to harm the Grid, the Programs within it and ENCOM." His voice was calm as he spoke.

The woman simply shook her head and looked away. "I'm not telling you anything."

Tron's eyes flashed then, he **needed** to know, after Vesies, were they working with him, and Edward Dillinger? Propriety flew out the window. "That won't stop me from looking through your disk." He threatened.

Her head snapped to look at him. "You **wouldn't**!" She growled out, surprised.

"I would." He affirmed firmly. "We need to know, and if this is the only way, then I'm willing to do it." His eyes spoke of a firmness that wouldn't be challenged.

"And here I thought you were trying to be some kind of **good guy**! Now I know your **true** colours!" She growled at him.

Tron just shook his head, eyes closing for a moment. "I am a good guy. However, if I'm to spare the lives of this System, I need information, that **you** have. Are you willing to co-operate?"

She huffed and looked to the side, arms crossed as she thought. Finally, she looked back to him. "You won't take my disk if I tell you?" She asked, voice lighter though guarded.

"No." Tron shook his head. "I won't." He promised.

She nodded then and turned to hum fully now. "We're called the Infinitas, the same name our Users have for their group. We're sent here to gather information and bring it back to our Users, and, damage whatever we can." She looked to the side now, as if regretting that last choice. "They want to make the information here freely known among Users, and, we thought, Programs too… That's when Edward Dillinger showed up, his Program, a Malware entity, worked with us, but then, he multiplied. Our Users work for him now, we don't know his true intentions, just that he leads our Users. That's, all I know." She finished sadly.

Tron listened intently, eyes slightly widening at the information. So, **he** was behind these attacks! He thought as Beck started towards him. "Thank you. You've helped all of us greatly. If you prove non-hostile, we may let you go." He offered to her, which made her look at him with surprise. He turned then to meet Beck.

"I had no luck on my side, and I grilled the guy hard. How'd you do?" He said, exasperated and tired.

Tron nodded. "I got a little more information, basically what I've suspected since meeting that last threat." He indicated Vesies cryptically.

Beck nodded, serious now. "Alright. So, what are we going to do?"

Tron started towards the elevator. "Inform Alan-One and the others. They need to know. Don't tell Astra." He pointed to him.

Beck nodded. "Alright."

YyYyYy

Finally, Tron and Beck emerged from the containment cells area, both looking worse for ware and tired. Astra ran to them. "It was that bad?" She asked, ready to get them both to the bar to get some energy into them.

Beck nodded while Tron grabbed hold of his Bondmate's hand and held it gently yet tightly. "I'll get some rest shortly. I have some things to report to Alan-One first." He told her gently. He still hadn't reported to Alan-One about the capture of those Programs and… Vesies, yet. Something he planned to do right away.

Yori sighed and nodded. "Alright. As long as you **promise** to meet me at the bar for some energy first. You **both** look beat." She nearly wagged a finger at him.

He smiled at that, some energy returning to his stance. "I promise." And kissed her lightly before heading for the elevator.

YyYyYy

Travelling to the User World was always a neat experience for Tron, something he felt even now as he held his disk above his head and realized into the world of the Users. He wasted no time and ran to the elevator leading up, to Alan-One's office. If Dillinger was behind this, they were all in trouble.

Once there, Alan was found at his desk on the phone, the moment he saw "Trevon" however, he said that he would call them back later and hung up. "What's the status of the Grid?" He asks, knowing his office was safe grounds.

Tron didn't waste any time. "We've captured various malicious Programs, and one Malware. His name is Vesies… He was **Sark**." He emphasized, knowing his User would know what he meant. "Infinitas works for Edward Dillinger. I wasn't able to get more than that and that they mean to make the Grid's technology free."

Alan stood up and walked over to his Program with agitation. "Sark! Edward Dillinger?! We're all in trouble." He looks back to his desk. "I've been keeping tabs on him. He has a big company on the outskirts of town, it's almost as big as ENCOM was when he ran it." His voice was worried. "We have to tell the others. If he's going after us, we should expect an attack both inside and out bigger than anything we've faced."

Tron nodded, pride flowing through him for his User. He was just as efficient as he was. But a need to act also flowed through him at his User's words. "I agree."

Alan-One nodded and walked over to "Trevon" to clasp him on the shoulder. "Let's go." He said and left the room. To be honest, he viewed Tron as his son. He was as much of one to him as he could be. He didn't want to lose him or anyone else in the System. If Sark and Dillinger were behind this, they were all in trouble!

It wasn't long before they had reached Sam's offices and gathered everyone for a meeting on the team. Tron relayed what he knew again, and they all reacted with varying degrees of surprise and worry. They talked and planned. It lasted for quite some time as they did so.

Tron would have much to bring back to his security team when he returned.

YyYyYy

It was at least a milicycle before Tron returned to the Grid. He looked beat, but a bit more relieved as he walked up to the tower.

Astra ran into his arms as he walked up, to the entrance. She hadn't met him as she didn't know when he would be arriving, and didn't know how to drive a lightcycle yet. Which wouldn't have done much anyway as she would have simply met him halfway there. She hugged him tightly and pecked him on the lips. "You look better." She said happily.

He chuckled and nodded, squeezing her back. "Alan-one knows now." He said simply, those three words telling her all she needed to know. "Let's gather the others and head to the bar. I made you a promise." He smiles down at her and kisses her hair, he didn't want her to worry, so he held his thoughts unknown to her.

She beams up at him radiantly and nods. "Alright!" She chirps and leads him to the others.

Soon, they're sat at the bar with the others, energy in hand, though he has his arm around her this time while he drinks, a mischievous look upon his face as he quickly downs some and sends the feeling through his fingers to her lightlines upon her lower back.

She gasps and bats him on the arm after her eyes had gone glassy.

Beck just coughs and laughs while Paige looks entertained. Zed and Mara had missed it, talking about the first weapon Zed had been working on when Astra had arrived. It hadn't been used in the attack because it wasn't finished yet, he had to fix something in its design, but he and Mara had just finished it this cycle. Just as Astra hadn't used her User powers to block the breach like they had hoped she would, she simply wasn't trained enough for it.

Tron leaned in to whisper to Astra. "Got you." Back. Resounded within his mind to hers, as he was referring to when she had done the same to him.

She blushed and shook her head with a smile. "Ooh you." She bats his arm with an equally mischievous look, but her energy was already almost gone, he had planned that perfectly! She looks down to her drink, a bit put out, then whispers to him. "I'll get you back later."

He growls at that, eyes heated. "I hope you do." He invites her readily.

Beck and Paige were engaged in conversation now, so Tron gets up, having finished his energy in nearly one gulp, and pulls Astra with him. "I believe you told me to rest." He says flirtatiously to her, then nods to the others. "I'll be back down in a microcycle or so. Don't wait up for me. Beck, I'll need to speak with you and the Team after." He informs them as Astra smiles and follows him for some well-earned rest, she wasn't willing to admit it, but she was pretty tired herself.

"Next cycle, after I'm finished with my Team, I'll show you a bit more of what had happened during the war." He says down to her as he holds her tight within the elevator. "I think you need to know." Part of it had to do with showing her Rinzler in the Simulation room, he couldn't become Rinzler now, but his memories of him made it so that he could re-create that state of himself in a simulation easily. He wanted to see how she would react to him. Something that made his processor ache. He wasn't sure…

She felt his unease through his embrace and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be fine. I promise." Though she wasn't sure that was the reason he was uneasy about it, he wasn't letting her hear his thoughts on the matter.

He smiled down at her and hugged her close. The door opened and they walked in, they had made the bed before leaving earlier that cycle, and so pulled the covers back and slept within each other's arms.


End file.
